10: Coincidencias
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Agasha y Albafica tenían un pequeño secreto antes de la anterior guerra santa. ¿Fue solo una coincidencia que precisamente Minos de Grifo tuviera que pagar las consecuencias, tantos años después? Mientras tanto, un viejo amigo de Sofi viaja a Atenas, amenazando su relación con Aioros. Minos x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **I. PRÓLOGO**

 _Convento, afueras de Rodorio, Grecia_

 _Seis meses después de la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII_

Tras recibir la noticia esa mañana, el hombre se dirigió al convento a paso acelerado, a pesar de que tenía que ayudarse con el bastón para caminar. El hombre llevaba más de seis meses sin ver a su hija, desde que el pueblo había sido atacado por un espectro de Hades durante la Guerra Santa. El hombre apretó el puño de su mano izquierda con fuerza, furioso. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que le habían contado que acababa de ocurrir.

El hombre había conocido a Albafica, el difunto santo de Piscis, desde su llegada al Santuario para su entrenamiento. Siempre había pensado que el santo de Piscis, el protector de Rodorio era un hombre honorable, como todo santo de Athena. Y quizá si lo había sido, excepto por ese único pequeño detalle.

El florista de Rodorio nunca pensó que su propia hija sería la excepción.

Tras cruzar la mayor parte del pueblo, se acercó al enorme edificio, el cual tenía una cruz en el techo, y un pequeño campanario. Una modesta puerta de madera se colocaba en la entrada. Al llegar a la puerta del convento, el hombre la golpeó repetidamente con el bastón que utilizaba para caminar. Al no recibir la respuesta esperada, el hombre pateó repetidamente la puerta. Tras uno o dos minutos, una monja abrió la puerta, sorprendida, pero al verlo intuyó de quien se trataba. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Ah, es usted- dijo la monja, y se inclinó levemente- bienvenido, señor-

-Vine en cuanto recibí la nota- dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, en un tono considerado insultante. La monja no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente de manera empática- ¿cómo está mi hija, hermana?-

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse, señor. Agasha se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- dijo la monja- comenzó con los dolores apenas ayer, al anochecer. La criatura nació en las primeras horas de la madrugada. En un varón-

El hombre frunció el entrecejo aún más y se cruzó de brazos. La monja alzó las cejas al ver su reacción. Al parecer, no estaba nada contento por el desenlace de aquella historia. El hombre, sin embargo, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Albafica y Agasha. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, o la monja lo haría sacar de ahí.

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?- dijo el hombre de pronto.

-Por supuesto. Por aquí, señor- dijo la monja, mostrándole el camino.

El hombre la siguió entre los pasillos del convento, sus pasos y el ruido del bastón en el que se apoyaba resonaba mientras pasaban por los oscuros corredores, apenas iluminados por la luz del amanecer. Un grupo de monjas venían caminando de los claustros hacia la pequeña capilla, en sentido contrario al hombre del bastón. Pasaron por uno de los jardines. Finalmente, la monja se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno de los claustros, junto al jardín, y la señaló. La monja golpeó dos veces y la abrió.

-Gracias, hermana- dijo el hombre, entrando al pequeño claustro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Agasha se veía mucho más crecida, a pesar de que apenas habían pasado seis o siete meses desde la última vez que la vio. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, apoyada en las almohadas, con una sonrisa cansada, mirando fijamente al pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos con una dulce sonrisa. La chica estaba absorta en el rostro de la criatura que no escuchó entrar a su padre. El hombre, tras mirarla unos segundos en silencio, se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Agasha al levantar la vista y ver de quien se trataba. Su exclamación no fue nada feliz, y su tono de voz la delató. Estaba asustada.

-Con que es cierto- dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto decepcionado- creí que había algo de dignidad en ti, Agasha, pero me equivoqué. Viniste a esconderte en este convento, como un criminal, para evitar que me entere de esto. De esta abominación-

El bebé comenzó a llorar, y Agasha regresó su atención a él, moviéndolo suavemente para consolarlo. El hombre le lanzó una mirada. No cabía duda que ese pequeño, ese niño era realmente hijo del difunto santo de Piscis. Sus cabellos, sus facciones, sus ojos, era Albafica vuelto a nacer. El hombre le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Mi hijo no es ninguna abominación, padre- dijo Agasha, abrazando y arrullando al bebé- y no vine a esconderme. Vine a refugiarme, de ti y de todos los habitantes de nuestra aldea, que seguramente me habrían apedreado tan pronto hubieran visto mi abdomen crecer-

-Una ofensa, y ya te volviste una insolente- dijo su padre, tumbando el cántaro con agua en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Agasha, haciéndola quebrarse en el suelo, y haciendo que el bebé volviera a llorar- ¿qué no tienes respeto?-

Agasha guardó silencio, entre consolando al pequeño y continuando mirando a su padre de manera desafiante.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- demandó saber el padre.

-No es tu asunto…- dijo Agasha.

-¡Merezco saber la verdad!- dijo el hombre- ¿qué sucedió?¿cuánto tiempo me estuviste ocultando que eras la meretriz de ese santo dorado?-

Agasha se ruborizó de furia, aunque en el fondo también estaba herida por el tratamiento de su padre hacia ella.

-Una vez, cuando fui a dejar las flores al despacho del Patriarca Sage, y cuando regresé…- respondió Agasha- padre, ¡yo lo amaba! Y nos hubiéramos casado si no hubiera…- hizo un pausa y bajó la mirada- cuando supe que estaba embarazada, entré al convento para ahorrarte el disgusto de verme así, y las hermanas han sido muy amables en dejar que me quede con ellas…-

-¡Si hubieras querido ahorrarme el disgusto, primero no te habrías acostado con Albafica!- gritó el hombre.

Agasha guardó silencio, abrazando a su hijo, mientras veía a su padre hervir de furia.

-Arreglaremos este desastre- dijo el padre por fin, de nuevo intentando tranquilizarse- dejarás al engendro del santo dorado aquí, con las monjas, y regresarás a casa, diciendo que estos meses estuviste cuidando a una tía enferma. Y te casarás con el chico de la panadería, tal y como teníamos planeado antes, y nadie nunca sabrá que tuviste al bastardo de un santo de Athena-

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! Por supuesto que no haré eso- dijo Agasha. El bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo- lo que propones es una abominación. ¡No lo voy a abandonar, por nada del mundo!-

-¡Agasha!- exclamó el hombre- ¡vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!-

-¡No, padre!- gritó Agasha a su vez- no lo voy a dejar. Y es la última palabra-

El hombre estaba tan enfadado que se acercó a ella con la mano en alto. Agasha se ovilló, protegiendo con su cuerpo al bebé, y el golpe cayó sobre la cara de la chica. Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor, cayendo de la cama al suelo, pero con su pequeño bien protegido. El grito hizo que un par de monjas entraran, alarmadas.

-¡Tú no eres más mi hija!- gritó el hombre- ¡no eres más que una prostituta, una calientacamas! ¡Yo te maldigo, a ti y al bastardo de ese santo dorado! Un día te vas a arrepentir de haberte comportado como la zorra de uno de ellos- tomó aire, y volvió a gritar- ¡maldigo a ese bastardo asqueroso! ¡Un día, uno de tus descendientes va a pagar esta afrenta!-

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación y del convento, empujando a una o dos monjas en el camino, y dejando a su hija llorando y abrazando al recién nacido. Agatha lo besó en la frente con cariño.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, norte de Noruega_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

Minos y Jorunn se habían escapado de la casa tan pronto como se había puesto el sol,y habían pasado varias horas afuera, en la nieve, cubiertos por gruesas mantas y mirando con atención el hermoso cielo nocturno. La niebla ya se había levantado, y las tímidas auroras boreales o luces del norte, comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

Además de las mantas que habían tendido en la nieve, ambos habían llevado un termo con chocolate caliente, el cual Jorunn destapó y sirvió dos enormes tazas. Le dio una a Minos, y tomó ella misma la otra. Se echó a reír, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El aliento de ambos era visible a pesar de ser de noche, iluminado por las auroras boreales.

-Gracias, Jorunn- dijo Minos, sonriendo y dando un sorbo a la taza. La chico sonrió y bebió un poco de chocolate ella también.

-¿Crees que esto que estamos haciendo es sensato, Minos?- preguntó la niña- mis tíos estarán furiosos si se enteran que nos salimos en la noche, a escondidas, a ver las auroras. Ya sabes lo que piensan-

-Mis papás no se enterarán de que nos escapamos, Jorunn, no te preocupes- dijo Minos con su sonrisa traviesa- ya se lo que piensan, creen que los lobos se acercarían a la casa…-

-Pero estamos lejos de la casa de tus padres, Minos- observó la niña- al menos cuatrocientos metros, en la nieve. Si los lobos llegaran a aparecer, no llegaríamos-

Minos hizo un gesto despreocupado, y dio un empujón amistoso a su prima, quien se echó a reír y le devolvió el favor. Pronto, ambos miraron hacia el cielo y dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-Wow… no me canso de verlas- dijo Jorunn- ¡son muy bellas!-

-Lo sé- sonrió Minos, dejándose caer en sobre su espalda, con sus manos en la nuca. Suspiró, y una nube de su aliento se formó sobre su boca. ¡Su vida era tan perfecta!

-¿Sabes como se forman las luces del norte, Minos?- le preguntó Jorunn, tras dar un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-Tiene algo que ver con los rayos de sol en el polo norte- dijo Minos- mi madre me explicó, pero sinceramente ya no recuerdo. Pero también escuché que hay una leyenda al respecto…-

-¿Una leyenda?- dijo Jorunn, esperanzada- ¡cuenta!-

Minos sonrió. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente, y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas.

-Cuenta la leyenda que es un zorro de fuego quien cruza el cielo de noche- dijo Minos, sonriendo, y al hacerlo mostró sus colmillos- ilumina el cielo con las chispas que se desprenden de su cola al arremolinarse la nieve-

-Vaya…- dijo Jorunn. La niña sonrió, y Minos se echó a reír también- ¿sabes lo que dice mi mamá? Dice que tú eres un zorro blanco-

-¿Un zorro?- dijo Minos, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, pero volviendo a sonreír- ¡un lobo blanco, mejor dicho!-

Jorunn se echó a reír. Claro, Minos parecía un lobo albino, sobre todo cuando sonreía y mostraba sus colmillos.

De pronto, el chico escuchó un ruido extraño. Un gruñido. Al principio pensó que no era nada, pero se levantó tras oírlo de nuevo. Jorunn gritó, al darse cuenta también de lo que estaba sucediendo. Minos se incorporó de golpe, y le cubrió la boca para hacerla callar.

-Son lobos, Minos…- dijo Jorunn, quitándose la mano del chico- son lobos… vamos a morir…-

-Shhhh…- dijo el chico en voz baja- tranquila, Jorunn. Yo los distraeré. Tu corre a mi casa a pedir ayuda-

Minos tomó la pala de nieve, la empuñó con sus dos manos y se preparó. Miró a su alrededor. Había al menos tres enormes lobos alrededor de ellos, dos grises y uno blanco, acechándolos y amenazándolos con atacarlos. Jorunn se levantó también.

-No puedo dejarte solo, Minos- dijo ella, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Necesitas correr, Jorunn, y correr rápido- dijo Minos, poniendo la pala en alto con una mano, soltándose de ella, y tomado uno de los leños de la fogata en su mano- ¡corre!-

Jorunn no se hizo del rogar, y se echó a correr hacia la casa de los padres de Minos, mientras éste peleaba, manteniendo la atención de los lobos. Uno de los feroces animales se lanzó contra él, y el chico lo golpeó en la cabeza con la pala. Sin embargo, no logró sino más que hacerlo enojar. Uno de los lobos comenzó a correr hacia Jorunn, y ella cayó al suelo, tropezando con una piedra en la nieve.

-¡Jorunn!- dijo Minos, aterrado y lleno de culpa, corriendo hacia ella. El chico golpeó al lobo y evitó que atacara a su prima. Con un movimiento, la ayudó a levantarse, y le dio un empujón- apresúrate, solo faltan unos pasos más. ¡Corre!-

Pero Jorunn no pudo correr. Uno de los lobos, el más grande de todos, saltó sobre Minos, haciendo caer al suelo, peleando por el lobo e intentando evitar que lo mordiera. El segundo cayó sobre la niña, mordiéndola en una pierna y haciéndola gritar. Minos no podía defenderla ya. El tercer lobo lo atacó, y el agudo dolor en su brazo hizo que el chico gritara con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo el espectral silencio de la noche.

El grito de Minos alertó a la familia. Cuando salieron, se horrorizaron al ver lo que encontraron. Un lobo muerto. El pequeño cuerpo de Jorunn estaba tumbado en el suelo, la nieve manchada de sangre a su alrededor. A su lado, estaba la chamarra de Minos, hecha pedazos y empapada de sangre. Había también un rastro de sangre en la nieve, alejándose de la casa, pero no rastro del niño.

x-x-x

 _Horas más tarde_

 _A medio kilómetro de ahí_

Minos abrió los ojos levemente. El lobo lo había arrastrado casi medio kilómetro de su casa. Se sentía terriblemente mal, mareado y nauseoso, con un horrendo dolor de cabeza. La herida en su brazo derecho seguía sangrando, y sentía que la vida se le escapaba con la sangre que estaba perdiendo. El niño cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Pronto, el dolor desapareció, y el chico adivinó que ya se acercaba a la muerte. Minos abrió los ojos, y vio junto a él a un hombre vestido con un hábito de sacerdote de color negro. Su presencia era calma y terrible al mismo tiempo. Y tenía algo extraño, una estrella negra en la frente.

-Esto…- dijo el niño en voz baja- ¿esto es la muerte?-

-Sí, bueno, no exactamente- dijo el recién llegado- yo soy Thanatos, dios de la muerte-

-¿Dios de la muerte?- dijo Minos- ¿realmente voy a morir?-

-Sí- dijo Thanatos- y por ello tengo algo que proponerte. Si quieres unirte a mi señor Hades, dios del Inframundo, y convertirte en uno de los tres grandes jueces del Inframundo, luchar por él, el rey del Inframundo te devolverá tu vida. Te concederá vida eterna-

Minos sonrió y se quitó la sangre de su mejilla.

-¿Vida eterna?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas- ¿luchar por Hades?-

-Como lo escuchas- dijo Thanatos- pero tienes que decidir ya-

-De acuerdo, señor Thanatos- dijo el chico- acepto-

El dios de la muerte sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Minos la tomó sin dudar, con una sonrisa ensangrentada.

x-x-x

 _Año 3 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Hospital Bambino Gesú, Roma, Italia_

La mujer pelirroja daba vueltas de un lado a otro, entrelazando los dedos con preocupación. El hombre estaba solemnemente de pie, cruzando los brazos. Ambos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su hija. Habían hecho el viaje desde Turín hasta Roma para que los médicos especialistas del hospital infantil la examinaran. ¡No podían aceptar el diagnóstico que les habían dado en Turín!

El médico principal salió de la habitación donde habían examinado a la pequeña, y se dirigió a los preocupados padres.

-Lo siento mucho, _signor_ Lombardi- dijo el médico- los médicos de _Torino_ tienen razón. Su hija padece diabetes tipo 1. No hay cura para esta enfermedad, pero se puede controlar con inyecciones frecuentes de insulina. Lo siento mucho-

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer se echó a llorar, y el hombre dejó caer su vaso de agua al suelo con coraje, derramando el líquido.

-¡No es posible!- dijo el señor Lombardi- ¡vinimos hasta acá para que nos dijeran algo distinto, _dottore_!-

-No puedo decirle nada distinto, _signor_ \- dijo el doctor- su hija Sofía tiene diabetes, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, más que aprender a controlarla…-

-Bah- dijo el hombre, y salió del hospital dando tumbos. La mujer lo siguió, sollozando. El médico sonrió tristemente, y se volvió a la enfermera.

-Llama a Lucca- dijo el doctor- la pobre niña tiene tan poco apoyo de su familia, que le vendría bien tener un amigo que le enseñara a cuidarse-

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

-¿Otra inyección?- dijo la niña pelirroja haciendo un puchero- ¿porqué?-

-Porque vas a comer, Sofía- dijo la enfermera- de ahora en adelante, tendrás que ponerte insulina siempre que comas-

Sofi se mordió el labio para no llorar cuando la enfermera la inyectó de nuevo. La enfermera la miró con compasión. La niña de diez años tendría que aprender a cuidarse sola, ya que sus padres carecían por completo de aceptación de la enfermedad que tenía.

-Oh, por cierto- dijo la enfermera- tienes una visita-

-¿Quién?-

Antes de que la enfermera respondiera, un chico de once o doce años entró a la habitación de la niña, llevando un pequeño maletín. El chico, casi un adolescente, era rubio y de rostro alargado, con vivaces ojos verdes y piel blanca. El chico sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola, Sofi- dijo el niño.

-Hola- dijo Sofi, mirando al recién llegado con curiosidad, aliviada de ver a otro chico ahí- ¿te conozco?-

-No lo creo- dijo el niño- me llamo Lucca. El _dottore_ Bocaccio me envió a charlar contigo-

-¿Porqué haría eso?- dijo Sofi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo soy como tú, Sofi- dijo Lucca con una sonrisa amable- yo también tengo diabetes-

-Oh…- dijo la niña, sorprendida.

-Te voy a enseñar a inyectarte sola- dijo Lucca, abriendo su maletín y mostrándole su contenido. Traía varias jeringas y artefactos para mostrarle- no te asustes. No es difícil-

Sofi sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía mucho más confiada ahora que conocía a alguien más que era como ella. Que podía entender.

x-x-x

 _Verona, Italia_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena_

-¿Aria?¡Aria!- exclamó una mujer de mediana edad, buscando entre los jardines de un parque en el pequeño pueblo de Verona. Una chica que largos cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, surgió de entre los arbustos y sonrió. La mujer hizo una expresión reprobatoria. Tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla, y algunas ramas en su cabello- ¡Aria! En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿que has estado haciendo, hija?-

-Encontré una seta venenosa- dijo la chica, mostrándole un hongo rojo con puntos blancos sobre él- mamá, esto es peligroso para los visitantes. Imagina que un niño…-

-¡Aria!- dijo su madre, alzando la voz para hacerla callar- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-

La mujer realmente no sabía que hacer con Aria. Era pequeña, pero a su edad era la chica más bonita del pueblo, con sus enormes ojos redondos y sus facciones bellas, pero siempre andaba metiendo sus manos a la tierra, trepando árboles, mirando flores, sembrando semillas. ¡Nadie se iba a fijar en ella!

-Pero mamá, pudo ser peligroso- dijo Aria.

-¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo entre los arbustos buscando plantas venenosas y…?- dijo la mujer.

-Hongos venenosos, mamá- la corrigió Aria, y regresó su atención al hongo rojo con puntos blancos, dándole vueltas y mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- es una falsa oronja-

-¡Aria!- dijo su madre, alzando la voz de nuevo, y haciendo que la chica diera un respingo- deja de hablar de esas plantas, ¡eres igual que tu padre!-

La chica sonrió levemente al escuchar ello.

-Mamá, la _nonna_ dice que debo estar orgullosa de parecerme a papá- dijo Aria- que debemos estar orgullosos…-

-Vamos, Aria- dijo su madre, interrumpiéndola y tomándola de la mano como su fuera una niña pequeña- tenemos que ir a casa. Necesito tu ayuda, tu hermano está deprimido-

-¿Qué pasó con Lucca?- dijo Aria, alzando las cejas- creí que estaba muy feliz con su proyecto. Su nuevo compañero…-

-Sofi se va para siempre de Verona. Se va a vivir a Grecia- dijo su madre, interrumpiéndola- y ya sabes como tu hermano siempre ha estado enamorado de ella-

-Oh...-

Aria alzó las cejas. Su hermano mayor, que vivía con diabetes, igual que Sofía, había estado siguiéndola desde que tenía doce años, y Sofía llevaba siete años dándole calabazas. Si bien ambos tenían diabetes como algo en común, Sofi siempre había sido muy aplicada en sus estudios, y siempre se había negado a salir con él. Y una vez hacía un tiempo, Aria la había escuchado mencionar que quería irse a vivir en otro país, sobre todo porque sus padres ya no la apoyaban, ni con su tratamiento ni con sus estudios.

-Pobre Lucca- dijo Aria, pensativa- pero, quizá es lo mejor, ¿no, mamá? Es hora de que Lucca la supere. Sofi me agrada mucho, pero si no quiere a mi hermano, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tiene que aceptarlo-

-¡Aria!- gritó su madre una vez más.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. A su madre le gustaba gritar su nombre a cada rato.

-Está bien, tienes razón- dijo la chica- vamos, hablaré con Lucca. Y quisiera despedirme de Sofi antes de que se vaya a Grecia. La voy a extrañar mucho-

Aria se guardó el hongo en su bolso, se sacudió la tierra de las manos, y corrió hacia su casa, donde una cena de despedida estaba preparándose para su querida amiga.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Inframundo_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Byaku de Nigromante salió lentamente de Ptolomea y se dirigió lentamente hacia el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Iba caminando a toda prisa, sonriendo. Por primera vez estaba seguro de que se había cambiado al bando ganador. Hades y los dioses gemelos se habían suavizado bastante. ¡Era vergonzoso que se aliaran con Athena! Para comprobarlo, Byaku se unió al bando de Phobos y Deimos, como espía en el Inframundo. Cuando Didrika y Fleur de Lys le propusieron trabajar para ellos, no dudó en aceptar.

Cuando cruzó el río Aqueronte y llegó al límite entre los dos mundos, se encontró cara a cara con Fleur de Lys. Ésta le entregó un pequeño papel en sus manos.

-Tus instrucciones- dijo la mujer- ¿tienes algo para mí?-

Byaku asintió, y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con un contenido líquido, transparente. Lo puso en manos de la mujer.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Fleur de Lys. Byaku asintió.

-No fue difícil- dijo Byaku- el espectro cuidador del río cree que fueron órdenes de Minos. No sospecharán nada- se aclaró la garganta- y tengo otra noticia: Hades e Hypnos visitarán mañana en la noche el Santuario de Athena, se reunirán ahí con ella y con Poseidón-

Fleur de Lys asintió.

-Le avisaré a Bellini- dijo ella- tengo entendido que están vigilando a los santos de bronce en Japón. Gracias-

La mujer le dio la espalda, y se apresuró a alejarse de ese sitio. Byaku sonrió y regresó a la octava prisión del Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Año 15 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Minos se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa, mientras que miró a los lados. A su derecha, Radamanthys y Victoria estaban en la sala del trono, sentados lado a lado y con el fiero espectro tomando a la chica de la mano. A su izquierda, estaban Aiacos y Violate, la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del juez de Garuda, con una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos. Frente, Hades y Perséfone charlaban animadamente, así como Thanatos y Agatha, sonriéndose mutuamente. Hypnos se mantenía en silencio, mirando distraídamente el libro que había llevado, ajustándose de tanto en tanto las gafas.

El juez de Grifo suspiró. Estaba feliz y extasiado por que todos sus compañeros eran felices y, por primera vez, sintió algo parecido a un vacío en su corazón. Además, pensó en lo mucho que amaba las auroras boreales, y que siempre había soñado compartir eso con alguien. Tenía curiosidad sobre como se sentirían sus compañeros estando enamorados.

-Estas terriblemente callado el día de hoy, Minos- observó Violate de pronto, alzando las cejas al ver la expresión seria del juez- ¿sucede algo?-

-Nada- dijo Minos, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Has estado terriblemente callado estos últimos días- observó Hades por su parte- desde que regresaste del Santuario de Athena-

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias- dijo Minos, cruzandose de brazos

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Aiacos, mirando de reojo a Radamanthys por un momento, y luego fijando su atención en Minos- sí has estado un poco distraído-

-No es eso…- comenzó el espectro de Grifo.

-Yo te vi muy pensativo de camino a Ptolomea el otro día- comentó Radamanthys en una expresión que sonó como un gruñido, pero con una sonrisa torcida que hizo reír a Victoria.

Minos gruñó en voz baja. Sus dos compañeros se estaban vengando por todas las que él les había hecho. Hasta cierto punto, lo tenía merecido, sobre todo con Radamanthys. Oh, al pobre juez de Wyvern lo había torturado hasta la muerte, molestándolo con Victoria. Ahora que lo pensaba, con Aiacos también se había portado un poco mal. Sus dos compañeros seguramente estaban uniéndose en contra de él. Hades y los dioses gemelos les siguieron el juego.

-Ejem…- Pandora se aclaró la garganta, y de pronto se percataron de su presencia. Los presentes bajaron la mirada, todos excepto Radamanthys y Victoria, que estaban en sus propios pensamientos, ajenos de que ellos eran la causa del enojo de la mujer.

Minos sonrió levemente. Le daba un poco de pena la situación de Pandora, pero Radamanthys nunca se había visto tan feliz, y eso ya era mucho decir. Quizá sería bueno invitar a Lune a esas reuniones. Quien sabe, quizá podía juntar a su lugarteniente con Pandora. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede resultar si presentan a dos personas. Minos suspiró.

-¿Escucharon las noticias que traje el otro día?- dijo Minos, sonriente, pero en un claro esfuerzo por cambiar el tema y hacerlos olvidar que lo estaban molestando- supe que hasta Afro de Piscis tiene novia. Incluso Death Mask trajo a una chica misteriosa de Egipto-

La conversación giró en torno a eso, y Minos sonrió complacido, mostrando sus colmillos. ¿Distraído él? ¡Bah! Distraídos ellos que se dejaban cambiar de tema tan rápido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Minos es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo en Lost Canvas. Me tomé la libertad de hacer a Agasha un poco mayor de lo que realmente es en LC (o Albafica sería un pedófilo de lo peor), así como una que otra modificación. Espero no les importe. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Viajes

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **II. VIAJES**

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Toc… toc…_

El espectro solo gruñó entre sueños, ni siquiera comenzando a despertar. Se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, intentando ignorar los golpes en la puerta y la luz en sus ojos. Suspiró, y pronto el sueño comenzó a volver a apoderarse de él…

 _Toc… toc…_

Minos abrió un ojo, y despertó esa mañana dando un gruñido. ¡Cinco minutos más! Tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la puerta por segunda vez, el juez se puso una almohada en la nuca y se giró en la cama para quedar tumbado boca abajo, con la almohada cubriéndolo. Sus pies se descubrieron durante la maniobra, pero el espectro los encogió para que volvieran a quedar cubiertos. Apretó los ojos y se concentró en intentar volverse a...

-Buenos días, señor Minos- dijo el lugarteniente de Ptolomea, en voz bastante alta que hizo que Minos volviera a despertarse, entrando a la habitación del juez de Grifo. Miró a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua un par de veces reprobatoriamente por el desorden, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y movió levemente a su jefe- siete y media de la mañana. ¡Hora de levantarse!- añadió con jovialidad.

Minos gruñó de nuevo. Lune era un obsesivo con el orden y la puntualidad, y se encargaba de despertarlo todos los días religiosamente a la misma hora, por las que el juez le explicara que se había desvelado la noche anterior. Tras intentar en vano ignorar a su lugarteniente, Minos se rodó sobre la cama y se dejó caer la suelo, mientras que se tallaba los ojos con pereza.

-Señor Minos, por favor, ya es tardísimo…- dijo Lune ansiosamente, con un portapapeles y bolígrafo en mano, haciendo clic repetidamente al botón de su bolígrafo, ruido que realmente desquiciaba al juez- a las 8 tenemos que iniciar los juicios en Ptolomea. Somos por mucho los de mejor productividad. Llevamos quince juicios más que en Antenora y dieciocho juicios más que en Caína. Si seguimos así…-

Minos lo interrumpió dando un sonoro bostezo, que por poco se llena su boca de moscas, a lo que el espectro subordinado le respondió con una mirada de reproche. Minos sonrió levemente. ¡Cómo le gustaba importunarlo!

-Señor Minos, yo…- comenzó Lune, haciendo puchero.

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, Lune- dijo Minos, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo y rascándose la cabeza, tras bostezar sonoramente de nuevo- de acuerdo, haré lo que me dices. ¿Puedes darme un poco de privacidad para vestirme?-

Lune asintió, un poco avergonzado, y tras disculparse, salió de la habitación del juez. Una vez que quedó solo, Minos cerró la puerta con llave tras Lune, y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama boca abajo, volviéndose a dormir. El juez sonrió con travesura al escuchar a Lune nuevamente golpeando su puerta, desesperado para hacer que Minos se levante. No lo logró.

x-x-x

 _Entrada a los Doce Templos, Santuario de Athena_

Aioros dejó escapar un largo suspiro. El chico estaba sentado en la explanada frente al templo de Aries, disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. El invierno estaba a punto de terminarse, pero el clima aún era fresco, y el santo de Sagitario estaba disfrutando la calidez del sol.

Frente a él estaba el Coliseo, y podía ver a lo lejos a su hermana entrenando con las otras amazonas. Sonrió. Lydia acababa de cumplir dieciséis años hacía un par de semanas, y esta vez estaba feliz porque ese año era bisiesto y había podido celebrar su cumpleaños en el día original. El santo sonrió levemente. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que la hora de ir por Sofi al hospital se acercaba.

Sofi.

El santo de Sagitario sabía que ya era hora de que su relación con Sofi avanzara. Estaba locamente enamorado de su chica, y quería que estuviera con él por el resto de su vida. Pero tenía miedo de que le dijera que no, por su trabajo, o por alguna otra cosa. Una parte de él entendía como Aioria había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle a Marín como se sentía. Suspiró sonoramente.

Como le había dicho a Aioria: ya era hora de avanzar.

El santo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. Tendría que armarse de valor. Y no sabía porqué, pero eso lo ponía más nervioso que pelear contra todos los espectros de Hades. Al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, hermanito...- Aioros sintió un leve golpe en la espalda, para ver al León dorado sonriendo detrás de él- ¿y bien? ¿Ya se lo propusiste? ¿Cuando es la boda?

Aioros gruñó.

-Si te gusta la forma que tiene tu nariz, mantente fuera de mis asuntos- dijo el santo de Sagitario. Aioria sonrió. Oh, dulce venganza. El santo de Leo pensó en importunar a su hermano mayor como él lo había hecho antes con el asunto de Marín.

Aioria no dijo nada más. Solo le dio varias palmadas en la espalda, y sonrío socarronamente.

-Mejor date prisa, Aioros, antes de que te la ganen- añadió guiñando un ojo antes de irse.

x-x-x

 _Verona, Italia_

La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos, y casi tropieza y se cae rodando por ellas. No se fijen mucho en ello, pues tenía razones para estar feliz. Su loca carrera terminó cuando chocó contra su hermano mayor, un chico rubio y con lentes, en la base de la escalera, y casi lo hace caer junto con ella. El chico maniobró entre su hermana, la pared y el suelo para no caer, pero logró estabilizarse y estabilizar a la chica.

-Tranquilízate, Aria, no hay ninguna necesidad de lanzarse de cabeza al suelo- dijo el chico en voz alta, con una mirada reprobatoria- ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionada?-

-No puedo creerlo, Lucca- dijo Aria en voz alta, levantando un papel y poniéndolo en las narices de su hermano mayor. Lucca puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermana estaba a punto de brincar de contento, y eso no lo quería ver. La tranquilizó poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

-Aria, o me dices de que se trata en los próximos cinco segundos o te daré un zape- dijo el chico, cruzando los brazos molesto.

-¡Me aceptaron para hacer un curso en Grecia, Lucca!- dijo Aria, volviendo a mirar el papel- un intercambio de un año en la universidad de Atenas, para la maestría en ciencias, ¿puedes creerlo?-

Lucca alzó las cejas, sin poder entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ok, en italiano. ¿Vas a hacer un curso en Atenas?- dijo Lucca, su corazón dando un vuelco. Su hermana asintió.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Aria, como una niña pequeña en una juguetería- mañana a primera hora viajaré a Atenas. Mamá y papá ya lo saben. La universidad me compró los boletos de avión y la renta del apartamento por todo el año-

-¿Una maestría?- dijo Lucca, alzando ambas cejas, y chasqueando la lengua un par de veces- muy mal hecho, _sorellina_ , ¡eres la vergüenza de la familia!-

Aria se echó a reír. Su familia tenía una pizzería que había pertenecido a su abuelo materno, y era la principal fuente de ingresos de la casa. Pero Aria era una botánica, completamente obsesionada con las plantas, y por más que lo intentó, su madre jamás pudo alejarla de su pasión.

-Mamá debió estar muy decepcionada cuando le dijiste- continuó el chico- en serio, Aria, no deberías hacerla rabiar así. Ya sabes que quiere que continúes también en el negocio familiar. Pizzas de un euro-

-Sí, pero no tiene nada que hacer- dijo la chica, sonriendo- ya tengo veinte años y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana-

Lucca iba a decir algo, pero un pitido irritante comenzó a sonar. El chico hizo una mueca y se inclinó a ver el aparato que colgaba de su cinturón. Como reflejo, Aria dio unos pasos a la cocina, y trajo una manzana, para ponerla en la mano de Lucca.

-Ten, traga esto- dijo Aria, sonriendo- debí sospechar que estabas bajo. Estás más gruñón de lo habitual-

-Gracias, Ari- dijo Lucca, sonriendo y mordiendo la manzana. Aria sonrió ampliamente- entonces, ¿mañana sales para Atenas?-

La chica asintió, y sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar de contento.

-Ari, ¿te importaría… si yo también voy contigo?- dijo Lucca- puedo pedir vacaciones en el trabajo, y no creo que a mamá le importe-

Aria alzó la ceja derecha, en una expresión incrédula.

-¿Porqué querrías tú ir a Grecia?- dijo la chica sospechosamente, haciendo énfasis en el "tú".

-Solo… me gustaría saber que mi hermanita está bien instalada en su nuevo apartamento, que no hay pervertidos alrededor o algo así, eso es todo- dijo Lucca con una expresión inocente- además, nunca he estado ahí, me gustaría ver la ciudad, y además…-

-Ajá, sí claro…- lo interrumpió ella, entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa, no creyendo ni un poco el acto de su hermano. Ya se sabía todas sus excusas para ir a Grecia- y el hecho de que Sofi viva ahí no tiene nada que ver…-

-Nada que ver- dijo Lucca, jugando con los dedos- eh… ¿a poco Sofi vive ahí? Ya no recordaba-

Aria miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella sabía muy bien que Lucca nunca había olvidado a Sofi, y que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Bufó levemente. Sabía que no podía evitar que Lucca la acompañara a Atenas, pero quizá podría mantenerlo a raya y evitar que metiera a Sofi en problemas.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Lucca- dijo Aria- pero si quieres, será mejor que le digas a mamá. No va a estar nada contenta al respecto-

Lucca se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano cuando se terminó la manzana, y sonrió. La chica suspiró sonoramente, un poco menos contenta que hacía unos minutos. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que pronto habría problemas. Muchos problemas.

x-x-x

 _Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Horas más tarde_

Esa tarde, tras despedirse de Oskar, Sofi se apresuró a correr a la puerta del hospital para encontrarse a Aioros. Había sido un turno especialmente pesado y difícil, y estaba aliviada de salir del hospital y regresar con su chico al Santuario, a descansar.

Desde el ataque a Cathy en su apartamento, Sofi se había quedado en el templo de Sagitario de forma permanente. Aioros no la había dejado que regresara a la ciudad, y la había mantenido con él en el noveno templo, en caso de que hubiera otro ataque. Ella no se quejaba: le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

El último par de semanas, el santo dorado había notado que Sofi había estado un poco asustada, rehusándose a salir sola, o incluso a ir a trabajar. Apenas llevaba dos o tres días que había regresado al hospital. Todo había sido por el ataque contra Cathy de hacía unas semanas, pues estaba muy asustada.

-¡Aioros!- exclamó Sofi con una sonrisa, mientras que el santo la rodeaba con sus brazos- que bueno que ya llegaste-

-¿Como estás hoy?- dijo Aioros sonriendo levemente al ver su mirada cansada, sus cabellos desaliñados y amarrados en una cola- ¿día pesado?-

-Pesadísimo- dijo Sofi, soltándolo y tomando su mano- no sabes como quisiera poner los pies en alto-

-Volvamos al Santuario entonces, para que descanses- dijo Aioros. Sofi asintió y lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y comenzaron a bajar juntos el tramo de escalones en la entrada principal del hospital.

Mientras ambos caminaban de regreso entre las calles de Atenas, el celular de la chica sonó repetidamente. Sofi lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró. Sonrió una vez que terminó de leer.

-Oh, mira- dijo Sofi en voz baja para sí misma.

-¿Qué sucede, Sofi?- dijo él, pasándole la mano por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-Una amiga mía vendrá de Italia, a estudiar en la Universidad de Atenas- dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba la pantalla- se quedará todo el año, y quiere que nos veamos un día de estos. Llega a Atenas mañana en la tarde-

-Eso es bueno, ¿no es así?- preguntó Aioros. Hubo algo en su tono de voz que le pareció extraño, como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

-Sí- dijo Sofi, aclarándose la garganta- y además, su hermano la va a acompañar. Lucca también es amigo mío- sonrió.

-Quizá, si quieres, podemos invitarlos a tomar un café alguna vez- dijo Aioros- un chocolate caliente. Como la primera vez que salimos, ¿recuerdas?-

Sofi asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Aioros la miró con adoración. ¡Cómo amaba su linda sonrisa!

x-x-x

 _Jardines de Elysion, Inframundo_

Después de los juicios de ese día, Hypnos y Thanatos habían dado permiso a los jueces de cruzar el muro de los Lamentos hacia los jardines de los Campos Elíseos. Radamanthys y a Victoria de pasear por los jardines junto con Dash. El pequeño corgi se la pasaba corriendo de un lado al otro, ladrando, persiguiendo mariposas y regresando con su nuevo dueño. Radamanthys le permitía tumbarse en su regazo con la barriga hacia arriba. A Victoria le encantaba haberlo vuelto a ver.

Y adivinen quien se la pasaba furiosa y apretando los dientes al respecto.

Pandora se encontraba en la entrada de los campos, apenas detrás del muro de los Lamentos, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enfurruñada, mirando molesta a Victoria, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su tridente e imaginando como si fuera alrededor del cuello de la chica. Cuando vio a Radamanthys inclinarse hacia un lado para besar a Victoria en la mejilla, Pandora pateó el suelo y se alejó dando pisotones. No vio a Minos, que estaba de pie cerca de ella, y chocó contra él.

-Minos, lo siento- dijo Pandora, con una expresión que realmente no parecía sentirlo.

-Pareces distraída, Pandora- dijo Minos en un tono benévolo. Podía ser muy burlón, pero no se burlaba de nadie que sufriera por amor- ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-No, gracias, Minos- dijo Pandora con desdén- creo que mejor regreso a mis habitaciones. Digamos que no disfruto mucho la compañía…-

Minos sonrió levemente y se inclinó para dejarla pasar y regresar a Giudecca. El juez suspiró. Violate y Aiacos no estaban esa tarde en Elysion, se habían quedado en Antenora entrenando juntos. Minos tenía la teoría de que Violate quería obtener más cicatrices de las que ya tenía, y esa era la idea que esos dos tenían de romance: darse de golpes entre ellos. Ah, el amor. Minos suspiró.

Minos miró de nuevo a Radamanthys y Victoria, y entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad. ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Cómo se sentía estar enamorado? El juez de Grifo rió levemente. Quizá como un un dolor de estómago extraño, o realmente no sabía. Sus dos compañeros sonreían de la nada, y miraban a sus respectivas chicas con adoración. Aiacos no dejaba que nada le pasara a Violate, a pesar de ser una guerrera bastante poderosa. Y Radamanthys, bueno, digamos que cuando estaba con Victoria, se veía mucho menos temible de lo que realmente era. Uno que otro espectro había cometido el error de creer que Radamanthys se había suavizado. Se arrepintió.

-Creo que el señor Hades tiene razón, Minos- dijo Hypnos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del espectro- has estado muy distraído-

Minos dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia el dios del sueño. Hypnos había estado sentado en el pasto, a unos pasos de donde estaba Minos, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles y enfrascado en un libro, pero se había quitado los lentes y mirando al juez. Minos tragó saliva. No sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Señor Hypnos?- dijo el juez.

-Quizá sería buena idea de que fueras al Santuario de Athena- dijo Hypnos, pensativo, mientras limpiaba los cristales de lentes con una telita y miraba a través de ellos, para ver si había alguna mancha- el señor Hades tenía pensado enviar a uno de los espectros al Santuario, y creo que tú serías la opción ideal-

-Pero…- comenzó Minos- ¿cuál será mi misión? No es como que hay una pelea en este momento-

-Solo apoyar a Athena en la protección de su Santuario, en caso de ser atacado por las fuerzas de Deimos- dijo Hypnos, volviéndose a poner los lentes y mirándolo fijamente- aunque sea por un tiempo. La ultima vez que atacaron el Santuario, tomaron varios prisioneros, y quizá se les ocurre liberarlos. Además, en caso de que ataquen, es más sencillo que tú nos contactes, y vayamos a ayudarlos, terminar con esta guerra lo más rápido posible- Hypnos se aclaró la garganta- y sirve que te distraerás un poco-

Minos alzó las cejas, pero no se quejó. Quizá sería buena idea pasar un tiempo con los santos de Athena, fuera del Inframundo. Tomar aire fresco. Además, también a ellos los podía molestar, especialmente a Kanon, ahora que tenía una hija. Vaya, que raro iba a ser eso.

-De acuerdo, señor Hypnos, iré a Atenas- dijo el espectro, y miró de reojo a Radamanthys y Victoria. Sonrió. Él y Aiacos eran como sus hermanos, y estaba complacido de verlos a ambos tan felices.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Elsita ya tenía cuatro meses, y había ganado peso, y cada día se parecía más a los gemelos. Ya no quedaba rastro de la bebé prematura y pequeña. Sonreía a quien se le acercara, y movía los brazos y las piernas. Pero sus mayores sonrisas eran para sus padres, sobre todo para Kanon. Los ojos grises de recién nacida de la nena se volvieron verdes con el tiempo, verdes como los de sus dos padres, y sus cabellos eran de un tono idéntico a los de su papá.

Sofi y Aioros habían vuelto a visitar el templo de Géminis cuando regresaron del hospital. Aioros se volvió a Saga y comenzaron a charlar juntos. Sofi, por su parte, tomó en sus brazos a Elsita. La pequeña estaba envuelta en una manta tejida de color rosado, un regalo que les habían hecho.

-Mira a mi niña- sonrió Satu en voz baja, como no quiere la cosa, dándole un leve codazo a Kanon- y se ve tan linda en los brazos de Sofi, ¿no lo crees, Aioros?-

-Satu tiene razón, Aioros- dijo Kanon, mirando de reojo al santo de Sagitaro.

Aioros se volvió hacia Sofi y sonrió con adoración al verla. Elsita no paraba de reír, contenta de que la pasearan en brazos por el templo de Géminis. La nena dejó escapar una carcajada que enterneció a todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo está Cathy?- preguntó Casandra de pronto.

-Está mucho mejor desde que regresó al Santuario- dijo Sofi, borrando su sonrisa, pero aún balanceándose en un pie y luego en el otro para hacer reír a Elsita- pero aún está muy débil para levantarse o salir del templo de Escorpión-

-Y Milo no se ha separado de su lado desde lo que pasó- dijo Aioros a su vez, también un poco entristecido- lo bueno es que por fin pudimos convencerlo de que duerma en su propia cama. Ya me había preocupado-

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Elsita tiró juguetonamente de las cintas de la blusa de Sofi, y ésta la estrechó con suavidad contra ella misma.

-Eso es una buena señal que Milo esté tan apegado con ella, después de todo- dijo Saga tras un buen rato en silencio- Milo siempre fue muy liberal. Es agradable saber que él está realmente enamorado de Cathy-

-Realmente enamorado- dijo Sofi, sonriendo y poniendo a Elsita en brazos de su tía. Casandra tomó a la nena en sus brazos y se sentó, poniendo a la pequeña en su regazo. La pelirroja se volvió a Aioros- vayamos a descansar, Aioros, me siento muy cansada-

Aioros asintió y le ofreció el brazo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Tal y como habían dicho los demás, Milo no dejaba a Cathy sola ni un minuto. Athena y el Patriarca le habían dado permiso de salir del rol de guardias del Santuario y se dedicara exclusivamente a cuidar de Cathy hasta que se recuperara de su herida. Oskar, el hermano de Satu, era el médico de la chica, y ya le había autorizado caminar algunos pasos en su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy, preciosa?- le preguntó Milo, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Cathy, sonriendo- un poco más ligera, como me dijiste antes- y rió un poco. Milo también dejó escapar una risita.

Cathy se recostó y subió los pies a la cama. Milo la cubrió con las sábanas, y se recostó a su lado. El santo extendió su brazo hacia ella, y Cathy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Milo pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos en una expresión cariñosa.

-Deberías salir con los demás, Milo- dijo Cathy- llevas mucho tiempo encerrado aquí conmigo-

-No te preocupes por ello, Cathy- le dijo Milo- la señorita Athena me dio permiso de quedarme a tu lado. No quiere que te quedes sola- le dio un beso en la frente- me gusta estar contigo-

Cathy sonrió levemente, y se ovilló junto a Milo.

x-x-x

 _Sastrería, Atenas_

Así como Aioros había salido al hospital a buscar a Sofi, Death Mask había salido a la ciudad a buscar a Fatima, quien había conseguido trabajo en una sastrería cercana al Santuario. Death Mask se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía talento en remendar telas y vestidos cuando arregló uno de los pantalones de Kostas, así que la había acompañado a conseguir trabajo. Los demás no sabían exactamente cómo había hecho para conseguir trabajo una chica sin documentos, que más o menos hablaba griego. Death Mask dijo que los empleadores habían notado que Fatima tenía facilidad para ese trabajo, sin embargo, algunos de los santos sospechaban que el santo de Cáncer los había amenazado para que le dieran el trabajo, y los pobres por miedo la habían contratado.

-¡Dema!- sonrió Fatima, una vez que salió a la calle y vio que el santo la estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo _, carina_?- sonrió el santo.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Fatima- ¿viste cuantos tipos de telas tienen ahí?¡Es impresionante!-

Death Mask sonrió, y le ofreció la mano para acompañarla al Santuario. Fatima, que ya había entendido algunas cosas sobre como eran las costumbres en Grecia, la tomó sin dudarlo.

-Dema, ¿harás pasta para cenar?- preguntó Fatima mientras iba caminando.

-Por supuesto, si eso te gusta- dijo Death Mask.

Ambos caminaron juntos al Santuario, tomados de la mano. Los dueños de las tabernas que el santo solía frecuentar lo miraron alejarse, extrañados. Llevaba al menos dos semanas sin visitarlos y, al parecer, habían encontrado la razón.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto, Verona_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Aria suspiró. Su pequeña aventura no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado. Primero, no pensaba que tendría que cargar con su hermano. No es que le molestara su presencia, pero no se chupaba el dedo: sabía que Lucca solo la quería acompañar para volver a ver a Sofi. Le fastidiaba la idea. ¿Porqué no podía dejarla en paz y seguir con su vida? Uno pensaría que cuatro años o un poco más eran suficiente.

Lo otro que le molestó es que invitara a uno de sus primos a ir con él. Mario. Con el pretexto de que Mario y Lucca estarían visitando la ciudad como turistas, la señora Rossini había no le había dicho nada al respecto. Aria sabía que, secretamente, su madre deseaba que Lucca y Sofi terminaran juntos. Se sopló el flequillo, frustrada, pero se volvió a sus acompañantes.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- dijo Aria, resignada- esas maletas no se van a subir solas-

La chica se echó a reír, mientras que su hermano y su primo hacían una mueca. El lado positivo es que ambos chicos le podían ayudar a cargar con todas sus pesadas maletas, las que ella no podía cargar.

-Aria, ¿qué tantas cosas traes?- preguntó Mario, alzando las cejas.

-En serio, ¿te piensas mudar a Atenas?- dijo Lucca.

-Voy a vivir un año en Atenas, Lucca- dijo Aria, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- es obvio que quisiera traer todas mis cosas-

-No tenías que traer tantas plantas- dijo Mario, encendiendo su cigarrillo- de hecho, no estoy muy seguro de que sea legal-

-Sabes que en Athenas también hay plantas, ¿verdad?- dijo Lucca, alzando las cejas. Aria los ignoró.

Los dos chicos bufaron, nada divertidos por la situación. Aria sonrió. Se lo merecían por haberse autoinvitado a su viaje. Oh, sí, los iba a hacer sufrir por haberse atrevido. Rió por lo bajo. En verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero se sentía tranquila de no hacer ese viaje sola. Suponía que era otra de las pocas ventajas.

-Bueno, vamos a documentar este equipaje antes de que me salga una hernia- dijo Lucca, echándose una maleta al hombro mientras cargaba otra con su otro brazo. Mario puso cara de circunstancias, apagó su cigarrillo, y tomó sus maletas también.

Aria asintió, se acomodó su mochila en su espalda, y siguió a los dos chicos hacia el mostrador de la aerolínea. Faltaban dos horas para su vuelo a Atenas. Se detuvo unos segundos. Era el inicio de su siguiente aventura. Respiró hondo, con una sonrisa, y corrió para alcanzar a Lucca y a Mario.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Lune casi da brincos de alegría esa tarde cuando Minos le dijo que iba a pasar unos días en el mundo humano, y que él se iba a quedar a cargo. El juez casi sintió lástima por sus subordinados: Lune era famoso por ponerlos a trabajar arduamente durante las ausencias de Minos, y ellos no podían reclamar, pues le tenía mucho miedo al látigo del Balrog.

-No se preocupe, señor Minos- dijo Lune- todo estará en perfecto orden cuando usted regrese. Además, no dejaré que nadie pierda el tiempo, o…-

-Eh… bueno, Lune- dijo Minos- te encargo los juicios. Por favor, no seas tan duro con los chicos. Y avísame de inmediato si hay algún ataque al Inframundo-

Pero Lune no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba absorto con la lista mental de cosas que iba a hacer por él, y sus ideas sobre mejorar el rendimiento y la productividad de Ptolomea, pensando en superar la de Giudecca algún día. Minos bufó.

-… y me encargaré que todos hagan su deber como debe ser, y además…- continuó Lune hablando.

Minos no estaba escuchando a su subalterno. Suspiró. La verdad lo sentía por los otros espectros en Ptolomea. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien durante su ausencia.

-Señor Minos- dijo Lune de pronto, sacando al juez de sus pensamientos- no olvide llevarse el bloqueador solar-

-¿Uh?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, confundido.

-Siempre ha salido al mundo humano de noche, señor Minos- dijo Lune- los días en Atenas comienzan a ser soleados, podría causarle…-

Minos frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que tengo la piel demasiado delicada?- dijo Minos.

-No, claro que no, señor- dijo Lune, ruborizándose- solo le digo que…-

-Entonces no digas nada- dijo Minos, frunciendo el entrecejo, bufando molesto. Tomó un par de cosas en su mochila, y se la echó al hombro. En su otro nombro cargó la caja de su sapuri, y se dirigió a la salida del Inframundo. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los colmillos. Si tenía suerte, iba a volver a repartir patadas. Se tronó los nudillos, sonriendo ilusionado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Hoy toca actualización tempranera. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Encuentros

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **III. ENCUENTROS**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _6 meses antes de la guerra santa del siglo VIII_

 _Agasha dobló cuidadosamente la capa blanca. Ya la había lavado, secado y planchado con cuidado. La dobló cuidadosamente y se la guardó en su pequeño bolso, junto con otra cajita de madera. Sonrió levemente al recordar las circunstancias en las que la había recibido. Había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia, con las flores que llevaba al Patriarca Sage, cuando Albafica, el santo de Piscis, la había cubierto con su propia capa para protegerse de la lluvia. Sonrió levemente, aunque estaba preocupada por lo que el santo dorado le había dicho._

 _"No me toques", fueron las únicas tres palabras que intercambiaron esos dos._

 _Agasha se mordió el labio. Su padre ya le había explicado exactamente porqué Albafica no quería ser tocado. Tenía miedo por ella, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, a ella y a los demás. Y eso le había comprado toda una vida de soledad en el Santuario. Pero eso no era importante para ella, para Agasha. Tenía que devolverle la capa, y agradecerle por su amabilidad. No necesitaba tocarlo para ello, y estaba segura de que no habría problema._

 _-No tardaré, papá- dijo la chica- solo le entregaré la capa al señor Albafica, y después regresaré-_

 _-De acuerdo, no tardes, hija-_

 _La chica se echó a correr hacia el Santuario de Athena. Los santos y los guardias ya la conocían, así que la dejaron pasar sin ninguna molestia o problema. Cuando llegó al templo de Piscis, sacó la capa de su bolso, y la detuvo en sus manos. Miró, dudosa, el interior del doceavo templo._

 _-Puedes pasar- dijo la voz tranquila de Albafica, resonando en todo el templo- no sabía que hoy ibas con el Patriarca-_

 _-No voy con el Patriarca… eh… señor Albafica- dijo Agasha, bajando la mirada- vine a devolverle su capa, que tan amablemente me prestó el día de ayer-_

 _Hubo varios minutos de silencio, en los que Agasha esperó pacientemente la respuesta del santo de Piscis. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar el tintineo de la armadura dorada, y el santo dorado apareció frente a ella. Agasha sonrió ampliamente al verlo aparecer. No era el hombre más bello del mundo en vano. Se ruborizó levemente._

 _-No era necesario eso- dijo Albafica con seriedad, pero asomando una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-No, pero igual quise traerle esto de vuelta- dijo la chica, acercándose a él y ofreciéndole la capa._

 _Albafica la tomó con cuidado, sus dedos rozando los de Agasha. La chica sonrió al ver que el santo se alarmó por haberla tocado. Después, Agasha sacó la cajita de su bolso._

 _-Horneé unas galletas, en agradecimiento- dijo Agasha, bajando la mirada, apenada, y sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo- gracias, señor Albafica- añadió, ofreciéndole la cajita._

 _Albafica sonrió enternecido._

 _-Gracias, Agasha- dijo el santo, tomando la cajita de sus manos._

 _-¿Sabe… sabe mi nombre?- dijo ella, asombrada. Albafica sonrió y asintió. La chica quiso abrazarlo, pero Albafica dio un paso atrás._

 _-No me toques…- le dijo en voz baja._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

Minos había obedecido la orden del dios del Sueño, y se dirigía a Atenas hacia el Santuario inmediatamente, tras despedirse de sus compañeros. El joven espectro se puso una mano en la frente. La primavera iba a iniciar pronto, pero hacía demasiado calor, y el sol era particularmente molesto para su piel blanca. El espectro se mordió el labio. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Lune. Debió haberlo escuchado.

Minos miró sus brazos. El lobo blanco, le habían llamado sus compañeros de la escuela, cuando aún era un niño pequeño. Su prima, Jorunn, era la única que le había dicho que su apodo le hacía justicia. Lo irónico fue que ella murió por las fauces de un lobo, y Minos casi sufría el mismo destino, si no fuera por el hecho de que Thanatos lo había reclutado.

El espectro se puso ambas manos en la frente para cubrirse del sol. ¡Era insoportable! No podía ver la hora de llegar al Santuario y ponerse en la sombra. Incluso tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz no los lastimara.

Quizá conseguiría algo de comer. No, Minos pensó que no. Sería mejor que llegara pronto al Santuario y fuera de ese terrible sol.

El joven espectro apresuró el paso, y chocó contra alguien. Una chica que venía caminando sin ver por donde andaba, pero se impresionó al verla: tenía enormes ojos color azul y morado, piel blanca y largos cabellos castaños muy claros, casi rubios, su rostro redondo enmarcado por los cabellos y un flequillo. Sus mejillas tenían un natural color rosado. La chica casi cayó al suelo, y Minos hizo un esfuerzo para evitarlo. Ella se incorporó, y sonrió al levantar su mirada hacia él.

x-x-x

 _Departamento cerca de la Universidad de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Aria no estaba muy feliz que digamos. En el aeropuerto habían perdido una de sus maletas. Cuando Lucca le dijo que no era la gran tragedia, que aún llevaba otras 3 con una gran cantidad de ropa, la chica solo lo miró con enojo, lo cual hizo que Lucca desistiera en intentar animarla.

Tan pronto como dejó sus maletas en su nuevo apartamento, se despidió rápidamente de su hermano y su primo, y se apresuró a la universidad, a dejar sus documentos para comenzar al día siguiente con su curso.

¡Atenas era una ciudad enorme, y muy hermosa! De verdad, desde que bajó del avión, la ciudad le había quitado el aliento. No se parecía para nada a su natal ciudad de Verona, ni siquiera se parecía a Roma, donde había vivido antes, cuando su familia se tuvo que mudar ahí por la enfermedad de Lucca. Las columnas, los edificios, vaya, la dejaban sin aliento.

Caminó un par de cuadras, y rápidamente llegó a la universidad. Tras preguntar a dos personas, pronto supo a donde tenía que llevar sus documentos. Pronto llegó a una pequeña ventanilla, tras la cual se encontraba una secretaria limándose las uñas, y puso cara de pocos amigos cuando Aria le entregó sus documentos. La mujer los tomó de mala gana.

-Señorita Aria Rossini- dijo la secretaria, levantando la mirada para observarla, y volviendo su atención a los documentos que la chica le había entregado- ¿carrera en botánica en Verona? ¿ingreso para el master en ciencias?-

-Así es- dijo Aria, sonriendo.

-¿En serio ya terminaste la universidad?- dijo la secretaria, alzando las cejas y volviendo a mirarla- ¿no eres demasiado joven para una maestría?

-No- dijo Aria, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. La secretaria no insistió, solo asintió y, tras sellar un par de hojas, se las entregó a la chica.

-Bien, mañana se le espera en las aulas para el curso de inducción- dijo la secretaria- las clases comienzan la próxima semana-

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo la chica y, tomando los documentos, los guardó en su mochila y se apresuró a salir de la universidad.

Estaba algo cansada por el viaje, y su estómago rugía de hambre. Aria comenzó a caminar por las calles, pensando en que quizá debería comprar un gyro o algo parecido para comer, cuando sin darse cuenta chocó contra un hombre el la calle, y casi se va de espaldas al suelo, si no fuera porque el extraño la detuvo.

-¡lLo lamento mucho!- dijo ella sin miraron, aún concentrada en recuperar el equilibrio y no caer- gracias- añadió sonriendo y levantando la mirada, para ver a los ojos al hombre con el que había chocado. Se sonrojó un poco al verlo. Era un hombre alto, de piel blanquísima y cabellos blancos también- oh… eres super blanco. Eres albino, ¿verdad?-

Minos se sonrojó al escuchar esa pregunta, parpadeando confundido. No que le molestara, pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía tan abiertamente eso. Ningún espectro se había atrevido, salvo Lune esa mañana, y solo lo había insinuado. Quizá era porque se veía menos amenazante sin su sapuri, vestido de civil. Al darse cuenta de su propio atrevimiento, la chica también se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Ay! Lo siento muchísimo, no pretendía ofenderte- dijo Aria, bajando los ojos. Minos, por su parte, salió de su sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza- lo siento mucho en serio, tengo que pensar antes de hablar… a veces no tengo filtro-

-No… no te preocupes- dijo el espectro, sonriendo levemente, y sin querer mostrando sus colmillos mientras sonreía- solo me alegro que no te hayas lastimado cuando chocaste. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Aria asintió, y Minos sonrió levemente. ¡Que chica tan rara era! Parecía que hablaba justo lo que se le ocurría, sin pensar si era buena idea decirlo o no. Como fuera, inmediatamente la chica le cayó bien. Y además tenía razón. Minos se limpió el sudor con el dorso de su mano y suspiró, molesto por el sol.

-Quizá deberías irte por la sombra, está haciendo un calor espantoso- dijo la chica- una vez más, discúlpame por chocar contigo, pero que tengas un lindo día-

La chica se despidió, y comenzó su carrera nuevamente. Minos vio que se dirigía hacia la misma dirección a donde él iba: al Santuario de Athena. El espectro apresuró un poco el paso, y la detuvo con uno de los hombros. La chica dio un respingo, pero sonrió al ver que era el chico ya conocía.

-Disculpa, ¿a dónde te vas?- dijo Minos.

-Al Santuario de Athena- dijo Aria, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa- una amiga de la infancia está ahí ahora, y quiero pasar a saludarla-

-Oh- dijo Minos, agradablemente sorprendido- yo también voy para allá. Quizá… si no te molesta… ¿te podría acompañar?-

Aria parpadeó confundida, mirando al extraño albino. ¿Debía dejarlo acompañarla? Bah, parecí aun buen chico, no podría ser malo si iba al Santuario de Athena. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme, si eres lo bastante rápido- dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- ¿eres un santo de Athena?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Minos, sonriendo ampliamente y fingiendo estar ofendido- ¡me ofendes! Yo soy un espectro de Hades. Mi amo me envió al Santuario de Athena a reforzar la alianza que tienen juntos-

-Bueno, espectro de Hades, ¿vienes o te quedas?- dijo Aria, adelantándose unos pasos y mirando al espectro hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Minos sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Santuario, charlando animadamente.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante cerca del Santuario_

Esa tarde, los gemelos habían decidido salir a comer con sus respectivas chicas, e invitaron a Aioros con Sofi, y a Afrodita con Evelyn. La inglesa aún estaba muy ansiosa de pasar tiempo con ellos, sobre todo por lo que había pasado con Cathy. Al parecer, aún Sofi estaba un poco reservada cuando se trataba de Evelyn, sobre todo porque había visto como había lastimado a su compañera. Afrodita de Piscis, por su parte, la había rodeado con su brazo con cariño, intentando que se relaje.

-Aguuu…- comenzó a vocalizar Elsita desde el regazo de Satu. Kostas se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle caras, a lo que la pequeña respondió con sonoras carcajadas.

Sofi sonrió levemente al ver ese intercambio, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Aioros. Éste sonrió y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Se volvió a los otros, y su mirada se quedó fija sobre la chica que estaba junto al santo de Piscis.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte aquí en Atenas, Evelyn?- preguntó Sofi, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ser desdeñosa en su tono de voz.

-No lo sé- dijo Evelyn, bajando la mirada y apretando ansiosamente la mano de Afrodita- quizá… quizá consiga trabajo en el museo de Atenas…-

-Me gustaría que Eve se quede un tiempo más- dijo Afrodita- los enemigos saben que es importante para mí. Estaría en peligro si se queda sola en Londres. Incluso su amiga Victoria se está quedando en el Inframundo con Radamanthys-

Sofi sonrió levemente, y asintió. Muy en el fondo, sabía que Evelyn no había tenido ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado, no más culpa que ella misma había tenía del corazón enfermo de Aioros. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordarlo. Quizá debería esforzarse más en ser amable con ella. Suspiró.

Les llevaron la comida, y Sofi automáticamente tomó su bomba y oprimió unos botones, para ponerse la insulina.

-¿Qué se siente hacer eso, Sofi?- preguntó Satu casualmente, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ponerte esa cosa, quiero decir-

-Nada, realmente nada- dijo Sofi a su vez, sonriendo levemente. Extendió la mano y acarició la cabeza de Elsita antes de comenzar a comer. La nena procedió a meterse el pulgar a la boca y se acurrucó en el regazo de su mamá, cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida.

Mientras los santos y las chicas comían y charlaban, de pronto escucharon el ruido de los trastes quebrándose. Todos dieron un respingo, el restaurante se quedó en silencio, excepto por Elsita, quien comenzó a quejarse, molesta por haber sido despertada. Se volvieron al sitio donde habían caído los trastes, y había un mesero recogiéndolos.

-¿Sofía?- dijo un hombre detrás de ellos, con un claro acento italiano.

Sofi y Aioros se volvieron simultáneamente hacia el hombre que había llamado a la chica. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer que se había encontrado a su amigo ahí.

Lucca había crecido. Ahora era mucho más alto que ella, incluso un poco más alto que Aioros, con hombros anchos. Se había dejado crecer la barba, lo que hacía que se viera totalmente diferente, y parecido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lucca?- dijo Sofi, sin saber muy bien si alegrarse o preocuparse de su presencia. Si bien Aria le había advertido que iría a Atenas, la chica no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto. Suspiró, y tomó la mano de Aioros debajo de la mesa. Aioros alzó las cejas. Notaba que Sofi estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no parecía estar tan preocupada.

-Sofi, ¡que gusto me da verte!- dijo el recién llegado- lamento haberte sorprendido hace unos momentos-

-No lo hiciste, Lucca- dijo Sofi en voz baja, volviendo su ojos hacia Aioros por un momento y sonriéndole ampliamente, para después volverse a Lucca- tu hermana me avisó que también vendrías a Atenas. ¿Donde está ella?-

-Ah, ya conoces a Aria- dijo Lucca, cruzándose los brazos y sonriendo- seguramente debe estar con su mochila llena de todas las hierbas y hongos que pueda encontrar en la ciudad- rió nerviosamente

-Me da gusto volverte a ver después de tantos años. ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Sofi.

-Más o menos- sonrió Lucca- mis números no han estado tan bien como me gustaría. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, no me quejo- dijo Sofi a su vez- mira Lucca, ellos son mis amigos-

Aioros miró el intercambio con curiosidad. Mientras tanto, Saga frunció el entrecejo, algo disgustado por la situación en la que estaban, y se volvió hacia Casandra, que era la mejor amiga de Sofi y la conocía muy bien, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, alzando las cejas, dando a entender que en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, jamás había escuchado a Sofi decir algo sobre ese chico. Evelyn, por su parte, también entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien. Aioros- dijo Sofi, volviéndose al santo de Sagitario, sin soltar su mano- te presento a Lucca. Él fue mi amigo cuando era niña, y me enseñó a inyectarme- dijo haciendo un gesto como si se inyectara con una jeringa invisible- Lucca, él es mi novio, Aioros-

Después de presentar a Aioros, Sofi comenzó a presentarle a los otros santos y a las chicas, quienes sonrieron al ser nombrados, excepto por los gemelos, quienes gruñeron levemente. Pero Lucca no estaba poniendo atención a los nombres de los demás. Si no hubiera tan ruidoso el restaurante, todos hubieran escuchado el corazón del chico romperse, o al menos astillarse.

-¿Novio?- dijo Lucca por fin, con una expresión de incredulidad, que incluso llegó a ser un poco impertinente e insultante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Aioros, y al parecer tampoco para Sofi, pues ella abrazó al santo dorado.

-Sí- dijo Sofi con firmeza, para que no quedara ninguna duda al respecto, y luego suavizó su mirada- espero que le digas a Aria que venga a visitarme en estos días, antes de que comience sus clases en la universidad. Me gustaría mucho volverla a ver-

-Claro…- dijo Lucca distraídamente, y quizá un poco entristecido, inclinándose levemente, dándose cuenta que la chica había dado su conversación por finalizada- supongo que nos veremos pronto, Sofi. Gusto en conocerlos a todos-

Aunque no parecía estar tan contento al respecto. El chico italiano se fue, dando algunos pisotones, seguido de otro chico, el cual tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, cada quién volvió a lo suyo. Satu se volvió a Kanon.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la chica rubia en un susurro, que solo el gemelo menor escuchó, ya que Elsita estaba llorando por el ruido de los trastes rotos de hacía un rato, y ella trataba de consolarla y arrullarla de nuevo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Minos acompañó a Aria a la entrada del Santuario de Athena, mientras que ambos iban charlando animadamente entre ellos. Minos se dio cuenta que Aria era una botánica, pero como pocas, que adoraba las plantas. Realmente las amaba. El espectro de Grifo no era ningún entusiasta al respecto, pero la pasión con la que ella hablaba lo hizo sonreír. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del Santuario, Aria rápidamente se distrajo con un hermoso jardín de rosas que estaba muy cerca en la entrada.

-¡Pero qué hermosas rosas!- exclamó Aria con una enorme sonrisa, volviéndose hacia el jardín y olvidando a Minos por un momento- mira, es una _Rosa gallica_ de lo más hermosa, yo…-

Aria comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia los rosales, pero Minos la atrapó por la cintura y evitó que se internada en el peligroso jardín de rosas de Afrodita. La chica fue suspendida en el aire por la acción de Minos, sus pies flotando varios centímetros en el aire.

-¡No, espera!- dijo Minos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- exclamó Aria, mientras pataleaba y trataba de soltarse de él. Minos rió en voz baja. La chica era bajita, y se veía muy graciosa haciendo eso- ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-No, pequeña, tranquila- dijo Minos en un tono calmado, mirando a la chica pataleando en el aire- esas rosas pertenecen al santo dorado de Piscis. Todas ellas están envenenadas. Una aspirada y te noquearán por varias horas, en el mejor de los casos…-

Aria dejó de retorcerse, y se volvió a Minos, interrogante. El espectro siguió sonriendo y la volvió a poner en el suelo. Recordaba muy bien en su vida anterior cuando había peleado contra los santos de Athena en ese mismo lugar, hacía casi trescientos años. Cómo había peleado contra el anterior santo de Piscis, y que ambos se habían aniquilado mutuamente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar de él esos pensamientos.

-¿Rosas envenenadas?- dijo Aria, alzando las cejas y parpadeando repetidamente, como si quisiera recordar algo. A cualquier persona eso le habría sorprendido, pero ella sintió como si ya hubiera escuchado eso antes. Se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.

-Recuerda que los santos de Athena, igual que nosotros, los espectros, son guerreros- le dijo Minos, interpretando su gesto como miedo- este jardín es una de las líneas de defensa del Santuario de Athena. Ja- añadió, haciendo un gesto de superioridad, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- como si eso pudiera detenerme a mí-

-No, lo entiendo muy bien- dijo Aria en voz baja, aún pensativa, pero sonriendo levemente por la actitud de Minos- tiene sentido. Convierte algo hermoso en un objeto letal y un arma muy poderosa. Yo hubiera caído en ello-

Minos sonrió y asintió. Aria le caía muy bien, tenía muy buen carácter, era linda y decidida. Y no sabía porqué, pero le recordaba a alguien en su pasado. A alguien parecido a ella, en apariencia y en carácter, pero el juez del Inframundo no podía ponerle nombre aún. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Suspiró.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque un ruido proveniente de la ciudad los interrumpió. Viniendo de la ciudad de regreso al Santuario venían los gemelos, con Afro y Aioros, y con sus respectivas chicas. Minos sonrió ampliamente y mostró sus colmillos al hacerlo. Rió levemente al ver que Kanon llevaba a la pequeña Elsita en sus brazos, y que frunció el entrecejo al verlo acercarse.

-Buenas tardes, santos de Athena- dijo Minos, y se volvió a las chicas- señoritas. Es un gusto volverlos a ver. Kanon- añadió, poniendo la mirada en el gemelo y en la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el gemelo menor en lo que pareció ser gruñido, y estrechando más a su pequeña en sus brazos como reflejo, lo que le pareció muy simpático al espectro.

-No muerdo, Kanon- rió Minos, con su sonrisa de cocodrilo y la mirada fija en Elsita- así que ella es tu hija. Es bonita, yo creo que porque se parece a tu chica-

Kanon asintió, aún sin sonreír. Elsita, por su parte, sonrió al escuchar que su nombre fue mencionado, abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir los brazos de su padre tensándose, y como si fuera algo hecho a propósito, la pequeña extendió los brazos hacia Minos.

-Eh…- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, dando un paso atrás, como si la niña fuera la mismísima plaga, mirando alternadamente a Kanon y a Elsita, para completa diversión de Aria- ¿qué es lo que quiere esa mocosa? ¿porqué estira sus brazos así?-

-Aww, te está dando los brazos- dijo Satu, sonriendo e ignorando la mirada agresiva de Kanon, que no quería poner a su pequeña en los brazos del espectro- vamos, ella tampoco muerde-

Minos se sintió excepcionalmente incómodo. Pero Elsita comenzó a lloriquear mientras extendía cada vez más sus brazos a Minos, y éste finalmente se rindió y extendió sus brazos para cargarla. La niña dejó escapar una carcajada, y tomó entre sus manitas uno de los largos mechones de cabello blanco del espectro, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Te ves bien con ella. Creo que le caíste bien- observó Casandra, sonriendo levemente.

El juez no dijo nada. No se sentía nada desagradable tener a la pequeña en sus brazos. No hizo nada, sino que esperó pacientemente a que la niña se aburriera de su cabello blanco y volviera a estirar sus brazos hacia Kanon.

Una vez que puso a la niña en los brazos de su padre, el espectro suspiró. La atención se giró hacia Aria, quien solo había estado detrás de él, observando la escena aguantándose la risa. Minos se veía demasiado guapo con la nena en sus brazos, excepto por el hecho de que parecía que le tenía miedo.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Saga.

-¿Aria?- dijo Sofi al verla cuando salió de detrás de Minos- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Aria se ruborizó levemente, al ver que era el centro de atención de los santos dorados, y bajó la mirada. No duró mucho tiempo, ya que Sofi soltó a Aioros por un momento y se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Aria, hacía mucho que no nos vemos- dijo Sofi, tomándola de la mano- ven, quiero presentarte. Él es mi novio, Aioros. Ella es mi amiga, Aria-

Aioros sonrió. El tono de Sofi era más sincero y menos incómodo que cuando le había presentado a su amigo. Aria, por su parte, parecía feliz y emocionada de conocerlo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Aioros- dijo Aria, mirando de reojo a Sofi- así que tú eres el que ha hecho feliz a mi querida amiga durante todo este tiempo-

-Lo he intentado- dijo Aioros- el gusto es mío-

Sofi se abrazó de Aioros en un gesto nervioso, y Aria volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí, Minos?¿Hades te envió como representante? Creo que el Patriarca mencionó algo el otro día- dijo Kanon de pronto, mientras que Elsita le daba los brazos a Saga, y de regreso a él, claramente la pequeña los estaba confundiendo entre ellos.

¿Minos? Aria alzó las cejas y sintió un vuelvo. Ese nombre comenzó a darle vueltas en su cabeza. No recordaba exactamente porqué, pero sabía que ya lo había escuchado antes. Pero no podía recordarlo bien. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien, Aria?- preguntó Sofi. Aioros alzó las cejas, confundido- me encontré con tu hermano hace un rato-

-Claro- dijo Aria, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿ese tarado...?- comenzó a decir, pero se contuvo. Quizá no sería buena idea decir eso- creo que será mejor que regrese al departamento. Aún no he desempacado, y mañana me espera un largo día. Gusto en conocerlos. Minos- añadió sonriendo.

Sofi sonrió y asintió. Tras despedirse de ellos, Aria se dirigió a la salida del Santuario. Antes de salir, se inclinó y cortó un diente de león que estaba en el camino. Sonrió y sopló suavemente sobre él, y las pequeñas borlas blancas flotaron en el aire hacia donde se encontraban los santos. Minos tomó una con su mano y sonrió al verla.

-Minos, tienes un talento natural con las mujeres- dijo Saga, regresando a Elsita a brazos de Kanon e inclinándose en el suelo para alzar a Kostas en brazos, usando un tono sarcástico, cosa que le ganó una mirada asesina por parte del espectro.

Cada quien regresó a sus templos, y Minos se dirigió a reportarse con el Patriarca. Cuando Aioros y Sofi llegaron al templo de Sagitario, el santo dorado se tumbó en la cama y suspiró.

-Vaya, este ha sido un día interesante-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento cerca de la Universidad, Atenas_

Lucca tomó un vaso de cristal y lo estrelló contra la pared del apartamento. Estaba furioso. Había pasado años y años detrás de esa chica, rogándole a Sofía que saliera con él, que le diera una oportunidad, y apenas tres o cuatro años en Atenas, ya tenía un novio. Bah.

Un novio apuesto, para hacer las cosas peores. Y poderoso: era un santo de Athena, si no se equivocaba.

Aria se lo había advertido. ¡No debió haber ido a Atenas! ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? Nada. Había esperado mucho tiempo, y finalmente había perdido. Pero, ¿qué le veía Sofi? Sí era apuesto, pero hasta ahí. Era griego. Y al parecer no tenía nada en común con ella. ¿Qué sabía Sofi de peleas? ¿O que sabía él de lo que Sofi necesitaba, por su condición? Ahora que lo recordaba, Aria le contó que una vez se había descompensado por culpa de los enemigos de los santos de Athena. Quizá podría…

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Lucca?- dijo Mario en un tono desdeñoso, encendiendo su cigarrillo- que pena, la chica que te gustaba cuando eras niño tiene novio. ¡Déjala ser! Ya pasó mucho tiempo, es hora de superarlo-

-¡No!- dijo Lucca en una expresión dolida- ¡yo la amo! Ese santo de Athena, ¿cómo va a entenderla, si no tiene…?-

-Oh, vamos- le dijo Mario, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero- ella es más sensata que tú. Además, el chico se veía que estaba muy enamorado de ella-

Lucca le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Su novio es un hombre que no ha pasado lo mismo que ella y que yo, ¿cómo va a poder entenderlo?- dijo Lucca después de un par de minutos en silencio- no, mañana iré a hablar con él. Le haré ver mi posición, y sé que me va a escuchar-

Mario se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto frustrado.

-Creí que íbamos a ser turistas- dijo Mario, tras bufar de aburrimiento- que íbamos a acompañar a tu hermana para poder conocer esta hermosa ciudad, conocer las ruinas, el Partenón, el Santuario de Athena, la playa…-

Lucca gruñó levemente y se cruzó los brazos. Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió. Aria entró por fin al apartamento, algo agitada, pues había regresado corriendo desde el Santuario de Athena.

-¿Aria?¿qué sucedió?- dijo Lucca, olvidándose momentáneamente de su propia miseria.

-Na…nada- dijo Aria, recuperando el aliento y buscando en la cocina un vaso con agua. Una vez que bebió agua fresca, respiró hondo- es solo el calor, no pasa nada-

-¿El calor?- dijo Mario, alzando las cejas. ¿Porqué estaba pálida? Esos dos hermanos eran tan transparentes. Al parecer también Lucca se dio cuenta de que algo la estaba preocupando.

-No parece ser el calor, _sorellina_ \- dijo Lucca.

La chica bajó la mirada y suspiró. Se dejó caer en el sillón, entre Lucca y Mario, y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- dijo Aria, y comenzó a contarle sinceramente lo que había pasado desde que se había encontrado al espectro cerca de la Universidad hasta que había escuchado su nombre en el Santuario de Athena.

-¿Viste a Sofi?- dijo Lucca.

-Oh, Lucca, ¿quieres dejar a esa chica en paz?- dijo Mario, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se volvió a mirar a Aria- pero no entendí muy bien, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que pasó?-

-El nombre de ese chico me parece conocido, Mario- dijo Aria en voz baja- no lo sé. Sentí algo extraño al respecto, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes- se volvió hacia su hermano- ¿el nombre de Minos significa algo para ti?-

-Para nada- dijo Lucca, indiferentemente, jugando con sus dedos y aún pensando en lo que le diría a Sofi el día siguiente. Aria buscó simpatía en Mario.

-No sé porqué te estresó tanto, Aria- le dijo Mario, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia- ¿quizá un exnovio con ese nombre?-

-No, no es eso- dijo Aria, ya un poco más tranquila- creo que lo escuché alguna vez en el pasado...-

-Quizá no sea nada importante. Deberías descansar- dijo Mario- mañana irás al curso de inducción, y no quisiera que estuvieras cansada-

Aria sonrió levemente, y asintió. Se despidió de su hermano y de Mario, y se apresuró a su habitación a descansar. Se tumbó a la cama y suspiró. No sabía que significaba eso que había sentido cuando escuchó el nombre de Minos, en claro contraste con lo que había sentido cuando lo conoció. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Mario y Lucca se miraron entre sí.

-No puedes pretender que no escuchaste eso- le dijo Mario a Lucca, mirándolo significativamente.

-Se lo encontró por casualidad, no significa nada- dijo Lucca- de todos modos, debemos tener cuidado con lo que pasará en los próximos días-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Alivio

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **IV. ALIVIO**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cinco meses antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Albafica suspiró. Esa chica nunca iba a entender. ¡Él estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, dejarla en paz, alejarse de los humanos comunes y corrientes para no lastimarlos! Pero no. Agasha pasaba cada semana al templo del Patriarca a llevar las flores que su padre enviaba, pero al pasar por Piscis, siempre se detenía a saludarlo, ya sea con su linda sonrisa o llevando unas galletas recién horneadas. Él era humano, no podía resistirse._

 _Y no cocinaba nada mal tampoco._

 _Inconscientemente esperaba cada semana a que la chica apareciera, llevando consigo los ramos de flores, y cruzara hacia el templo del Patriarca. Se encontró a sí mismo deseando verla, saludarla, interactuar con ella todos los días._

 _Esa tarde, el santo dorado esperaba a que Agasha pasara por su templo, a llevar las flores al Patriarca Sage. Conforme pasaban las horas y no había señal de la chica florista, Albafica comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos en el pasillo principal de su templo, con un semblante preocupado. ¿Agasha estaría bien?¿Le habría pasado algo?_

 _No esperó más. Al ponerse el sol, el santo de Piscis salió del Santuario de Athena, y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio. No le costó nada de trabajo localizar la casa del florista. El hombre estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa con su mercancía, entrelazando los dedos lleno de preocupación. Levantó la vista, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse cara a cara con Albafica. Se puso de pie de inmediato._

 _-Lo… lo lamento mucho, señor Albafica- dijo el hombre- las flores están listas, pero desafortunadamente Agasha desarrolló un resfrío y no puede subir a dejarlas-_

 _Albafica frunció el entrecejo levemente, pero después sonrió._

 _-No se preocupe- dijo el santo dorado- por eso vine. Y si no fuera molestia, quisiera ver a su hija. Quisiera agradecerle sus atenciones-_

 _El hombre asintió, y condujo al santo a la habitación de Agasha. La chica estaba tumbada en su cama, febril, con un paño de agua fresca en la frente. Dormitaba en un sueño algo agitado. Albafica sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a la cama en silencio. Después de unos minutos, Agasha despertó y lo miró, alzando las cejas levemente._

 _-¿Señor Albafica?- dijo Agasha débilmente- lo siento, no pude llevar las flores al señor Sage-_

 _-Lo sé, pequeña, no tienes porqué alterarte- le dijo Albafica con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole un vaso con una bebida caliente- toma, es un té. Hará que te sientas mejor-_

 _-Gracias…- dijo Agasha, mientras Albafica la ayudaba a incorporarse sobre la cama y sonreía, ayudándola a beber._

 _-Ya, vas a estar mejor- dijo el santo de Piscis, sonriendo._

 _-Gracias por venir, señor Albafica- dijo Agasha, intentando tomar la mano del santo. Albafica la quitó de golpe, para completa decepción de la chica, quien hizo un puchero._

 _-No me toques…- le dijo el santo en voz baja, pero ayudándola a beber otro sorbo del té._

 _-Lo siento- dijo Agasha, bebiendo un poco más del té que el santo preparó- ¿porqué usted si me puede tocar?-_

 _Albafica no respondió, solo continuó en silencio ayudándola a beber el té. Una vez que terminó, Agasha volvió a recostarse._

 _-¿Me va a acompañar?- dijo la chica._

 _-Hasta que te duermas de nuevo, Agasha- sonrió Albafica. La chica cerró los ojos e intentó volverse a dormir con una sonrisa._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Minos se inclinó delante de Athena y de Shion, y ellos le dieron la bienvenida. Una vez que Minos les dijo la naturaleza de su visita, la diosa adolescente sonrió y ofreció poner a su disposición el recién reconstruido templo norte, para que el espectro se sintiera cómodo y, al mismo tiempo, con algo de privacidad.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señorita Athena- dijo el espectro.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo Saori, sonriendo benévolamente- te agradezco mucho que hayas venido-

El juez del Inframundo agradeció una vez más a la diosa y al Patriarca, y bajó al lugar donde le habían indicado. Una vez que se quedó solo y se tumbó en la cama, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspirando mientras miraba el techo. Recordó las ventajas de estar ahí: Lune no iría a despertarlo temprano en la mañana.

Sonrió levemente antes de quedarse dormido.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Sofi se fue a acostar junto con Aioros. Este extendió sus brazos a ella y la atrajo a sí mismo en un gesto tierno, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede, Aioros?- dijo Sofi, alzando las cejas. Aunque no se quejaba, ella lo conocía y sabía que algo lo había estado molestando.

-Esas dos personas que me presentaste hoy- dijo Aioros- ese chico. Dijiste que te enseñó a cuidarte…¿quién son ellos?-

Sofi sonrió levemente, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños del santo dorado.

-Lucca y Aria son hermanos- dijo Sofi- vecinos de mi familia en Verona. Pero primero conocí a Lucca en Roma, cuando mis padres me llevaron para…-

-¿Para?- dijo él.

-Para una segunda opinión- dijo Sofi en voz baja, estrechando levemente a su chico- mis padres estaban en negación con mi enfermedad. No querían aceptarlo. Fue muy difícil: no me dejaban ponerme insulina, no me dejaban hacer lo que tenía que hacer, solo porque no creían que realmente estuviera enferma. Pero cuando estuve ahí, mientras ellos se reconciliaban con mi condición, Lucca me enseñó a inyectarme yo sola, a cuidar de mi diabetes sin ayuda de mis padres-

-Oh…- fue el único comentario de Aioros.

-En cuanto a Aria- continuó la chica, sonriendo ampliamente- una vez que regresamos a Verona, la conocí y siempre fuimos buenas amigas, a pesar de que ella es mucho más joven que yo. Le tengo mucho cariño, es una persona muy transparente, con un buen corazón-

-¿Y tu amigo?- dijo Aioros, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentirse celoso.

Sofi se incorporó sobre sus codos, levantando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Aioros. Era muy importante para ella decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Aioros, la verdad es que Lucca estaba… enamorado de mí- admitió Sofi- pero yo nunca le di ánimos, y solo le ofrecí mi sincera amistad, lo que para él no ha sido suficiente. Pero debes creerme, Aioros- continuó, inclinándose para besar su mejilla- a pesar de que estoy agradecida con él, mi amigo, solo te quiero a ti-

Aioros sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes que confío en ti- dijo Aioros, besándola y haciéndola acostarse junto con él- gracias por tu sinceridad-

Sofi sonrió, y entrelazó los dedos con él. Pronto, ambos cayeron rendidos de cansancio.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Minos despertó al día siguiente con una extraña sensación en las tripas. Había tenido problemas para dormir: las noches en Atenas eran muy frías en el mes de marzo. Ya se imaginaba como estaba Giudecca, tan cerca del río helado de Cocytos. Y había otra cosa. Su cerebro no lo dejaba en paz, pensando en la chica que había visto la noche anterior.

No era que le interesaba. Era bonita, sin duda. No, muy hermosa. Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención. La conversación con ella era agradable, excepto cuando puso esa expresión asustada, o preocupada, cuando escuchó su nombre. ¿Porqué fue eso?

Sonrió levemente. Sí, era cierto que toda su vida había inspirado miedo: era un espectro, un juez del Inframundo. Una vez Aiacos le había dicho que, a los ojos de los demás espectros y enemigos, él era como un lobo blanco. Majestuoso pero extremadamente peligroso. En el momento, a Minos no le había hecho mucha gracia la comparación, sobre todo porque su prima había muerto en las fauces de un lobo blanco, y él mismo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque Thanatos lo reclutó en ese momento.

Pero ahora lo entendía. Era albino, pero para nada frágil. Era tan amenazante como el lobo que lo había atacado hacía todos esos años.

Pero no en ese momento. Aria no había hecho ninguna expresión cuando le había contado que era un espectro de Hades, pero pareció dudosa cuando Kanon había mencionado su nombre.

El chico se levantó incómodamente, e hizo una mueca. Le dolía la piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía descubierto al sol, y su piel blanca se había quemado. Se miró. ¡Con razón se sentía tan horrible! La piel de sus brazos y alrededor de su cuello se encontraba completamente enrojecida, y que dolía incluso al rozar su ropa. En su antebrazo derecho tenía un gran ampolla, y el espectro suspiró. Debió haber escuchado a Lune. Se mordió el labio.

Minos se levantó y se vistió. Se puso una camisa con mangas largas de color negro, para cubrir su piel albina del sol, y un pantalón de mezclilla. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

"¿Cómo esa chica pudo irse del Santuario cuando había un tipo tan apuesto como yo?", pensó mientras sonreía y mostraba los colmillos. Hizo una mueca. Le dolían los brazos, que era donde tenía las quemaduras.

Minos desdobló un pañuelo que tenía en su mesita de noche, y sonrió al ver la única borla blanca del diente de león que había tomado Aria antes de salir del Santuario. Suspiró. Quizá sería buen idea salir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad. Frunció el entrecejo. No solo eso. Quería volver a ver a Aria. Esa chica le daba curiosidad.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cuando Aria se levantó a la mañana siguiente, su hermano y Mario ya se habían ido. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, molesta. Lucca nunca iba a entender que debía dejar a Sofi en paz. Ya tendría esa noche una larga charla con su hermano al respecto. Se vistió rápidamente, con toda la intención de dirigirse a la Universidad a su curso de inducción.

Mientras se preparaba un pan tostado y un vaso de leche para desayunar, comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¡Qué extraño había sido! Según ella, jamás había escuchado antes el nombre de Minos. Bueno, excepto en sus clases de historia en la secundaria, pero ese nombre no significaba nada para ella.

Con la tostada en la boca, Aria encendió su tablet y suspiró. ¿Qué quería saber? Quería saber quien era Minos, y porqué tenía esa extraña sensación en el estómago, como si su cerebro le estuviera urgiendo que huyera de él. Tecleó las cinco letras del nombre MINOS, y ESPECTRO en el buscador. Dudó unos segundos antes de presionar la tecla para buscar. Por fin, la presionó, y esperó pacientemente su respuesta. Alzó las cejas.

Minos de Grifo. Ese chico apuesto le había dicho que era uno de los espectros de Hades, uno de los jueces del Inframundo. Era el espectro más poderoso del mundo de los muertos. ¿Ese chico delgado y de piel blanca, era ese temible espectro en los dibujos que aparecían en la página, con una horrible armadura negra y grandes alas? Tragó saliva.

Claro, ahora entendía como podía parecerle tan temible. Pero ella no supo eso hasta ese momento. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Es decir, quería volver a verlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo. ¿Porqué?

Aria sacudió la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no lo iba a entender en ese momento, por más que se estrujara el cerebro. Y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Mejor se apresuraba antes de que llegara tarde en su primer día de clases. Guardó la tablet en su bolso, junto con algunas cajitas con pequeñas raíces que podría llegar a necesitar, se calzó los zapatos y se apresuró a salir del apartamento hacia la Universidad.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofi había iniciado su turno esa mañana con un largo suspiro. La sala de urgencias estaba caótica, y en esa hora de la mañana parecía que hubiera pasado un desastre. Había niños llorando, madres histéricas, pero no había ningún paciente grave. Un par de horas después, Sofi volvió a suspirar y, tras repartir el trabajo a los internos y residentes, y asegurarse de que las cosas volvieran a estar en orden, decidió tomar un café.

Mientras se servía una taza de café en el cuarto de médicos, sintió que alguien puso sus manos en sus hombros. Sofi dio un respingo de sorpresa, tanto que casi tira el café. Se volvió, para darse cuenta que se trataba de Lucca.

-¡Lucca!- dijo Sofi en un tono de reclamo, algo molesta- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me asustaste! Y no deberías estar aquí-

-Por favor, Sofía- dijo Lucca a su vez- necesito hablar contigo-

Sofi no estaba de humor, mucho menos después de haber sido asustada de esa manera. Le dio un sorbo al café, y se volvió al chico cruzada de brazos.

-Tu dirás- dijo Sofi.

-Perdóname por asustarte- dijo Lucca- y también, perdóname por haber sido grosero con tu novio ayer. No sé que pasó conmigo-

Sofi no dijo nada. Se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de médicos y puso su café sobre la mesa. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Estaba molesta por la escena del día anterior, y también porque la había ido a buscar a Atenas, y potencialmente meterla en problemas con Aioros, y eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

-Gracias- dijo Sofi por fin, aún enfurruñada, mientras que Lucca se sentaba también.

-Sofi- dijo Lucca en voz baja- tú sabes lo que te he dicho tantas veces. Yo…-

-Lucca- lo interrumpió Sofi- tú también sabes mi posición. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado al respecto. Tengo cariño por ti, porque eres mi amigo desde que somos niños, pero eso es todo. Yo amo a Aioros, y no…-

-Aioros es un santo de Athena- le dijo Lucca- él es sano, y fuerte. Él nunca va a entender lo que es vivir como tú y yo vivimos…-

-¿Cómo vivimos?- dijo Sofi- salvo algunos cuidados, yo vivo mi vida exactamente igual que los demás…-

-No somos como los demás, Sofi, y lo sabes- dijo Lucca- somos diabéticos, necesitamos…-

-Vivimos con diabetes- lo corrigió Sofi- y no necesitamos nada. Aioros me entiende, sabe lo que tengo que hacer y como me tengo que cuidar. Y me apoya, que es lo único que necesito-

-Y te ha metido en problemas- dijo el chico. Sofi frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me has estado espiando?- dijo Sofi, entrecerrando los ojos- no, has estado leyendo los mensajes que le he enviado a Aria-

-Te secuestraron y casi mueres una vez por su culpa- dijo Lucca- no creas que no me sé la historia. Y desde entonces, ese hombre te ha estado metiendo en problemas…-

-Esos mensajes eran para Aria, no para tí- dijo Sofi, golpeando la mesa- no tenías ningún derecho a…-

Lucca iba a interrumpirla de nuevo, pero algo los interrumpió. La puerta se abrió, y apareció Oskar. Había escuchado los gritos, y decidió interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?- dijo Oskar, alzando las cejas y mirando sospechosamente al chico.

Sofi suavizó su mirada.

-Todo bien, Lucca ya se iba- dijo la chica, y se volvió a ella- ¿verdad, Luca? Está consciente de que tenemos mucho trabajo…-

Lucca frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, ya me iba- dijo el italiano- disculpa mi impertinencia, Sofi-

Y salió de ahí sin decir nada más. Sofi suspiró sonoramente, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, deteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-Aaaargg…- exclamó ella, molesta- no estoy de humor para esto…-

-¿Exnovio?- preguntó Oskar en voz baja, pero a punto de sonreír por la incómoda situación en la que estaba su amiga.

-No- dijo Sofi, bufando de fastidio- antiguo pretendiente-

-Actual, por lo que acabo de ver y escuchar- dijo Oskar, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. Sofi gruñó en voz baja- por cierto, Sofi, ¿te molestaría que esta tarde los acompañe cuando regresen al Santuario? Quiero visitar a mi sobrina, y ver como sigue Cathy-

Sofi volvió a sonreír.

-Para nada- dijo Sofi, su humor mejorando.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Aioria subió a ver a Milo poco antes del mediodía. Estaba preocupado por su amigo desde que Cathy había sido atacada. El santo de Escorpión había estado deprimido todo ese tiempo, y no había asistido a las reuniones en el templo del Patriarca, con permiso de Athena.

Esa tarde, Marín les había enviado algo de comida que habían preparado en el recinto, pues sabían que Milo no se podía separar de su chica mucho tiempo.

-Cathy está dormida- le dijo Milo en voz baja a Aioria, al verlo llegar, poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios para indicarle que guardara silencio- creo que sería prudente dejarla descansar por un rato más-

Aioria sonrió tristemente, y siguió a su amigo hacia la cocina. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa, y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dijo Aioria- todos han estado muy preocupados por ella-

-Está mucho mejor- dijo Milo, sonriendo levemente, y bajó la mirada tristemente- la verdad tuve mucho miedo de perderla en esta ocasión. Fue algo terrible-

Aioria asintió seriamente. Si hubiera pasado lo mismo con Marín, él hubiera estado en un estado mucho peor que Milo. Estaría en ese momento cazando al maldito que hubiera osado planear ponerle los dedos encima a su chica. Sabía que Evelyn había sido solo una víctima más, igual que Cathy. Todo era culpa de Deimos. Y deseaba tener una manera de terminar con él, para que la amenaza que estaba sobre ellos, y sobre la gente que amaban desapareciera por fin.

x-x-x

 _Entrada Principal, Universidad de Atenas_

Aria salió de la universidad en la tarde, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había visto en el curso de inducción. Las reglas ahí eran más estrictas que en Italia, pero no parecía nada malo. Se había emocionado al escuchar sobre las excursiones a las playas para recoger muestras de algas y algunas plantas, y algunos viajes a ciudades cercanas.

Mientras salía de la universidad, con su mente en otro lado, chocó de nuevo con un transeúnte. Minos de nuevo. Esta vez, ambos se fueron al suelo.

-Ay, ay, ay- dijo Aria, quejándose por el hecho de que Minos le había caído encima- ¡perdón! No me fijé por donde iba…-

-Mis disculpas, señorita- dijo Minos, y levantó los ojos hacia ella. Se ruborizó y se apresuró a quitarse de encima de ella- Aria, eres tú…-

-Y tú eres Minos- dijo Aria, levantando la mirada. El espectro se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aria la tomó y se levantó con una sonrisa. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Minos, ella quedó se puso seria- oye, lo siento, yo…-

-No digas nada- dijo Minos, sonriendo y ofreciéndole su brazo- empecemos de nuevo. Me llamo Minos, espectro de Grifo, juez de Ptolomea-

-Y yo soy Aria Rossini. Soy bióloga con orientación en botánica. Eh…- dijo ella, dudosa, como si le faltara algo por decir. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada- me puedes decir solo Aria-

Minos sonrió, e intentó sonreír lo suficiente para no verse muy amenazante. Digamos que no le funcionó bien. Minos sonreía siempre mostrando los colmillos, y no podía evitar verse un poquito aterrador, aún sin su sapuri. Aria sonrió levemente al ver su débil intento para tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, solo Aria- dijo Minos amablemente- me dio mucho gusto conocerte-

-Igualmente, Minos de Grifo y blah blah…- dijo Aria, sonriendo- no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación que ya había escuchado de ti antes-

Minos sonrió.

-Bueno, quizá has escuchado de mí, yo soy uno de los espectros más poderosos del Inframundo, soy aterrorizador y temible- dijo Minos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura e inflando su pecho, pero Aria no se asustó, sobre todo porque sin su sapuri era un chico albino, alto y delgado.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Aria- hablando de eso, señor aterrorizador y temible, podemos tomar un café. Vamos, te invito a mi casa-

-Te sigo, Aria- dijo Minos, ofreciéndole el brazo. Aria lo tomó con una sonrisa y tomó el brazo del espectro, quien tan pronto como ella lo tocó, hizo una exclamación de dolor- auch…-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Aria, asustada, soltándolo de golpe- ¿qué hice?-

-Nada, no fuiste tú- dijo Minos, arremangándose y mostrándole su piel quemada- ayer me quemé con el sol-

-Oh, creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas- dijo Aria, sonriendo y sacando una planta alarga de color verde, y una navaja de su mochila.

-Wo, wo… espera un minuto...- dijo el espectro, dando un paso atrás y levantando las palmas. No tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, pero sí el bastante sentido común para saber que una mujer con una navaja o cualquier punzocortante podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa- ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?-

-Esto te va a ayudar. Una hoja de sábila. _Aloe vera_ \- dijo ella, mientras abría la hoja a la mitad, revelando el interior viscoso de la planta, y puso una mitad sobre las quemadura de Minos en un brazo, y la otra mitad en el otro brazo- no te muevas, esto ayudará a curar tu piel…- levantó la mirada- realmente debiste haber usado algo para protegerte del sol-

-Está baboso… ¡que asco! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Minos, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero de pronto suavizó la mirada. La constante quemazón de sus brazos cesó al sentirse su piel de pronto fresca y suave al contacto con la planta. El espectro suspiró- vaya, esto es agradable. ¿qué es eso?-

- _Aloe vera,_ ya te lo dije- sonrió ella, mientras bajaba las mangas de la camisa de Milo para detener las hojas en su sitio- te vas a sentir mejor. Ven, vamos a mi casa, podemos charlar. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre como es el Inframundo. O ya sé que podemos hacer- añadió ella, emocionada- podemos visitar la villa de Rodorio, dicen que es hermosa-

Minos, que había estado muy entusiasmado por la idea de pasar tiempo con Aria, de pronto borró su sonrisa y palideció.

-No… no puedo…- dijo el espectro, mordiéndose el labio- no puedo ir a esa villa-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas, extrañada.

-Digamos que… soy una persona _non grata_ en Rodorio- dijo Minos, bajando su cabeza, avergonzado- hace muchos años… en mi vida pasada… hice algo muy malo para los habitantes de Rodorio-

-¿En tu vida pasada?- dijo Aria, alzando las cejas, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Minos le causaba mucha gracia. Era tan raro y, a la vez, tan divertido- no pudiste haber sido tú…-

-Sí, sí fui- dijo Minos, poniendo su mano en el pecho- es largo de explicar-

Aria lo miró, pero siguió sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro del espectro.

-Vamos, Minos, por favor- dijo Aria, mirándolo con ojos grandes- no vas a hacer nada malo, ¿o si? Vamos…- añadió, tomándolo del brazo- regresaremos antes del anochecer-

Minos la miró a los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! A esos lindos ojos que tenía Aria no les podía decir que no. Además, quizá todo estaría bien. Seguramente no lo reconocerían sin su sapuri, y no había nadie vivo que lo pudiera reconocer de hacía tantos años. Quizá no sería tan mala idea después de todo. El espectro sonrió levemente tras meditarlo unos segundos y asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo de Rodorio.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. 5: La Semilla de la Duda

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **V. LA SEMILLA DE LA DUDA**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cinco meses antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Albafica sonrió ampliamente desde que amaneció. Otra vez era miércoles, y esperaba con ansias la hora a la que Agasha pasaba hacia la cámara del Patriarca con las flores. Respiró profundo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo quería verla porque le agradaba su conversación._

 _Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba pasando por el pasillo principal de su templo. No por el ruido de sus pasos, sino por el olor de las flores que llevaba en sus manos. Azucenas. Albafica sonrió, y miró al cielo por la ventana. Estaba a punto de oscurecer, por eso las azucenas olían tan fuerte y tan bien._

 _Albafica se acercó lentamente al pasillo principal de su templo, y esperó pacientemente a que Agasha regresara del templo del Patriarca. Dio algunas vueltas en Piscis, hasta que escuchó los suaves pasos de la chica. Al verlo, Agasha sonrió, y el corazón de Albafica comenzó a latir con fuerza de contento._

 _-Señor Albafica- sonrió Agasha, con sus manos en la espalda, e inclinándose levemente._

 _-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Agasha- dijo Albafica- menos mal que ya te recuperaste-_

 _-Gracias a usted- dijo la chica, abriendo su bolso y sacando de él una pequeña caja- traje de nuevo galletas-_

 _-Son deliciosas, Agasha- sonrió el santo, mirando a la chica con ojos enormes- yo tengo algo para ti- añadió, sacando una enorme rosa roja, hermosa obviamente, y entregándosela a la chica._

 _Cuando lo hizo, Albafica pudo ver la sonrisa de la chica iluminándole los ojos. Al ponerla en sus manos, el santo sintió el roce de sus dedos. Agatha no retiró su mano, sino que cerró sus dedos alrededor del pulgar de Albafica, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía con cuidado la rosa._

 _-No me…- comenzó Albafica._

 _-Ya sé, que no te toque- dijo Agasha, soltándolo y bajando la mirada. Acercó la rosa a su nariz y aspiró su delicioso aroma- será mejor que me vaya. Ya oscureció, y mi padre se preguntará donde estoy-_

 _Albafica asintió tristemente, y le agradeció por su visita. Agasha no se pudo contener, y lo abrazó por la cintura._

 _Al sentir el contacto con la chica, Albafica se alarmó. ¡Eso era mucho más del contacto humano que había tenido en toda su vida! Y seguramente sería un poco peligroso para ella, ¿no es así? El abrazo apenas duró unos segundos, pero fue mucho más intenso de lo que Albafica se había imaginado. Inconscientemente extendió sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos. ¡Que bien se sentía! Incluso podía sentir el pequeño corazón de Agasha latiendo con fuerza._

 _De pronto, el santo dorado sintió un vuelco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Su sangre era peligrosa! Tuvo la necesidad de empujar a Agasha, hacer que lo soltara, pero no fue necesario. Ella sola lo soltó, y sonrió._

 _-Lo lamento- dijo Agasha, sin dejar de sonreír, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- lo lamento, Albafica, tengo que irme…- y, tras ponerse de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, salió rápidamente hacia el templo de Acuario._

 _Mientras tanto, Albafica se quedó helado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se tocó suavemente el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha. Aún quedaba, sobre su cuerpo, algunos rastros del olor de Agasha. ¡Se había sentido tan bien! Se toco la mejilla, donde ella lo había besado. Se dejó caer en el suelo, en la entrada de su templo, sin saber que pensar._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Camino al hospital de Atenas_

Aioros iba a ir por Sofi al hospital cuando recibió un mensaje de ella diciéndole que Oskar la iba a acompañar al Santuario. Después de todo, el chico era el hermano mayor de Satu y, por ende, tío de Elsita. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitar a su sobrina. Aioros sonrió al recibir el mensaje, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital.

Apenas se hubo alejado un poco del Santuario, cuando vio a Lucca, el amigo de Sofi, acercándose a él. Aioros frunció el entrecejo y, tras dar un largo suspiro, se dirigió a él. El chico había estado apoyado en una de las columnas.

-Aioros, ¿verdad?- dijo Lucca, aún con un tono algo impertinente.

-Así es- dijo el santo de Sagitario, cruzándose de brazos- y tu eres Lucca, ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí- dijo el chico, entrelazando sus dedos- quiero hablar contigo. Sobre Sofía-

Aioros entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de Sofi. No sabía que tenía en mente ese chico, pero se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

-Lamento mucho mi conducta del día anterior, Aioros- dijo Lucca en voz baja- pero espero que me comprendas. Es difícil ver a la mujer que amas con otro hombre, ¿no es así?-

Aioros no respondió. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir en esa situación. Esa conversación no le estaba gustando ni un poco, y rogaba a los dioses que terminara rápidamente.

-Sobre todo cuando ella te prometió que no te olvidaría nunca- añadió Lucca.

El santo dorado frunció el entrecejo. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre? Sofi le había dicho que ella nunca le había dado esperanzas, o prometido nada. No, él confiaba en su chica. Y aún así, su tripa le decía que no quería escuchar más lo que tenía que decir ese hombre.

-Escucha, no creo que sea buena idea tener esta conversación- dijo Aioros- no es muy educado hablar de alguien que no está aquí, así que si me disculpas...-

Aioros comenzó a apresurar el paso, pero Lucca corrió detrás de él y lo detuvo.

-Escúchame, por favor- le pidió el chico- solo me atreví a acercarme a ti porque estoy preocupado por ella, y creo que te preocupa su bienestar, y lo que es bueno para ella. Ella está en peligro, y estará en peligro siempre que estés con ella. Déjala ir. Por favor. Le estás haciendo más daño de lo que crees-

El santo dorado se paró en seco. ¿Él, haciéndole daño a Sofi? Aioros se volvió a Lucca con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el santo, perdiendo la paciencia- yo no le he hecho...-

-Ella es diabética, y...- comenzó Lucca.

-Sofi vive con diabetes- lo corrigió Aioros, casi sin pensarlo. Sofi le había dicho muchas veces lo mucho que le irritaba que la llamaran así.

-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir así- dijo Lucca, ignorando la corrección de Aioros- tú no sabes lo que es tener diabetes, y tener que depender de un aparato como éste- añadió, mostrándole su bomba, que era igual que la de Sofi, solo que de color azul- no sabes lo que es estar pinchándote los dedos a cada rato, que la gente te mire con lástima…-

-Tienes razón, no lo sé- dijo Aioros con convicción- no lo he sentido, pero sé que Sofi siente eso, y estaré ahí para apoyarla-

-Déjala ir- insistió Lucca- la primera vez, cuando la conociste, casi murió por tu culpa, ¿no es así?- Aioros sintió un vuelco doloroso, y se puso la mano sobre su pecho, intentando ignorar los molestos latidos- desde entonces, ¿cuántas más veces la has puesto en peligro?-

Aioros parpadeó. Sí, cuando recién la conoció, se descompensó por culpa de Henry y Greta, que la usaron para obligarlo a volverse en contra de Athena. Cuando atacaron el Santuario mientras él estaba en Catania, y apenas Saga y Shion logró salvarlas. Cuando las atacaron en Marsella, y cuando el ataque al hospital, donde Sofi estaba cuidado a Satu.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Lucca, adivinando sus pensamientos a juzgar de la expresión preocupada de Aioros- tengo razón-

-Yo jamás he querido que Sofi fuera lastimada- dijo Aioros.

-Entonces déjala ir- dijo Lucca.

-No, no puedo- dijo Aioros- no quiero-

-Tienes que pensar en lo que es mejor para ella, no para ti- dijo Lucca, intentando no sonreír: ya había logrado lo que quería, hacer dudar a Aioros- que esté con alguien que la pueda comprender, o que pase el poco tiempo de vida que le queda si se queda contigo como un blanco permanente-

Aioros bajó la mirada.

-Solo piénsalo- dijo Lucca, dándole una palmada en el hombro y alejándose.

El santo dorado no dijo nada, solo lo miró alejándose mientras se quedaba pensativo. ¿Realmente le estaba haciendo daño a Sofi? ¿Estaría mejor en Italia, lejos de él y de los demás santos, ajena a todas las disputas?

Aioros sacudió la cabeza. Debería apresurarse. Seguro Sofi lo estaba esperando.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Perséfone sonrió al recibir las flores que Hypnos le había llevado desde Elysion. Hypnos era, entre los sirvientes de Hades, por mucho su favorito, y éste correspondía a su reina con adoración. De hecho, últimamente había estado más atento con ella, sobre todo porque se sentía culpable por no haber creído que ella, Elizabeth, fuera la reencarnación de Perséfone.

-Muchas gracias por las flores, Hypnos, son hermosas- dijo la reina del Inframundo, sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que el dios sonriera también- no debiste molestarte-

-Que bueno que le gustaron, señora- dijo el dios del Sueño, inclinándose educadamente ante Perséfone- traje también unas cuantas flores para la señora Pandora-

-Son hermosas, en serio- repitió Perséfone, y se volvió hacia la otra mujer- ¿no lo crees, Pandora?-

-Sí, lo que tu digas, Perse- dijo Pandora sin muchas ganas. La reina del Inframundo suspiró. Pandora no había estado muy animada desde hacía unos meses, sobre todo desde que Victoria había aparecido en la vida del espectro de Wyvern. Siempre había sospechado que Pandora tenía algo con Radamanthys, y entendía muy bien su tristeza. Hypnos sonrió con simpatía también.

Pronto se interrumpieron. Hablando del rey de Roma. Radamanthys y Aiacos llegaron a la reunión semanal, seguidos de un cabizbajo Lune, quien se había quedado de nuevo como sustituto de Minos mientras que el juez de Grifo estaba en el mundo humano.

-¿Qué noticias hay de Minos, Lune?- preguntó Aiacos.

-Ninguna todavía, señor Aiacos- le respondió el espectro de Balrog- el día de hoy el señor Minos aún no se ha reportado-

-Eso es extraño- dijo Aiacos pensativo.

-Quizá está ocupado- dijo Radamanthys- ya conocen a Minos, no es la persona más ordenada del mundo, quizá olvidó reportarse-

-O quizá se la está pasando bien en el mundo humano- sugirió Aiacos, sonriendo.

Radamanthys bufó con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Con los santos de Athena?- dijo el espectro de Wyvern- para nada-

x-x-x

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

Minos no pudo detener a Aria. La chica estaba fuera de sí de alegría. Le gustaba mucho la pequeña villa, sus jardines. Cada tres o cuatro pasos, sacaba su navaja y cortaba una hoja de algún árbol o hierba, decía algo en latín y se lo guardaba con cuidado en una cajita que tenía en la mochila. El espectro se divertía al verla hacer eso.

En una de las tiendas de recuerdos, Aria se compró un sombrero para cubrirse del sol. Su piel no era tan blanca como la de Minos, pero sus mejillas estaban enrojeciéndose demasiado. Intentó hacer que Minos se cubriera también, pero no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de comprar un sombrero. Al menos logró convencerlo de al menos ponerse unos lentes oscuros.

-No quiero ponerme ese bloqueador solar- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas y mirando con fastidio el tubo de crema que Aria llevaba en sus manos- además, huele a niña-

-Pero bien que aceptaste los lentes oscuros- se burló Aria.

-Claro, me veo muy apuesto con los lentes oscuros- dijo Minos, poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas, con una pose de galán que hizo que Aria se echara a reír.

-Si usas lentes y te quemas la cara, parecerás mapache- dijo Aria- vamos, bien lo vale oler un poco como niña-

Minos finalmente aceptó ponerse el bloqueador solar, y su piel lo agradeció.

Pasado el mediodía, ambos se sentaron en una cafetería, mirando hacia la calle. Minos pidió un café cargado, y ella un capuchino con crema. El espectro se echó a reír cuando la nariz de la chica se llenó de crema.

-¡Ah! No te burles de mí, Minos- le dijo la chica, limpiándose la nariz, y tomando un poco de crema con su dedo y embarrándola en la nariz del espectro.

-¡Oye! Eso no se vale…- se quejó Minos, limpiándose la nariz con con el dorso de su mano, ante las carcajadas de Aria.

-Eres tan blanco que la crema no se nota en tu cara- dijo Aria entre risas.

-¡Oh, golpe bajo!- dijo Minos, intentando hacer una expresión ofendida, pero sin poder evitar echándose a reír también y mostrando sus colmillos durante sus risas. Miró a Aria entrecerrando los ojos- tú también serías igual de blanca, si no tuvieras esas rosas en tus mejillas-

El rostro de Aria se volvió rojo, y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos. Minos volvió a echarse a reír. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las caras de ambos quedaron embarrados de crema, ambos riendo a más no poder.

Minos se contuvo cuando algunos de los transeúntes se quedaron mirándolo. Se ruborizó levemente. Rogaba a los dioses que los habitantes de Rodorio no lo reconocieran como el espectro que, en otra vida, atacó y destruyó parte de esa hermosa villa. Claro que estaba arrepentido. Había disfrutado muchísimo esa tarde, y había encontrado la belleza de ese pueblo.

"Te debo una disculpa, Albafica", dijo Minos para sí mismo "este pueblo sí es hermoso".

Aria lo tomó del brazo y ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar entre las calles de Rodorio. La chica se detuvo frente a una florería.

-Que hermosas flores…- dijo Aria, y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las rosas. Cuando la chica lo tomó, Minos tuvo un extraño recuerdo. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. ¡Ya sabía a quién se le había estado recordando todo este tiempo!

-Albafica…- dijo Minos, dando un paso atrás. ¿Cómo lo había visto antes? Esa cara, y esos ojos, eran casi idénticos a los del antiguo santo de Piscis. Incluso tenían el mismo estilo de cabello. La única diferencia era el color del mismo: los cabellos de Aria eran castaños claros. Ah, y el hecho de que Aria era una chica. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se pareciera tanto a Albafica?

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella, volviéndose hacia Minos distraídamente.

-Nada, nada- dijo el espectro, mirándola con asombro, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca- sí que es una rosa muy bonita-

Sin decir nada más, Minos tomó la rosa y pagó por ella para luego ofrecérsela a Aria quien, tras recibirla como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la frente, y después se colocó la rosa en el vestido. Minos la miró, admirado. Al principio pensó que Aria se parecía a Albafica, ahora pensaba que se parecía a la chica que había visto en el pueblo, con una rosa en su vestido. Agasha.

¿Quién era esa chica?¿De donde había salido?¿Porqué le recordaba tanto a esas dos personas?

Aria parecía ajena a la tormenta de pensamientos que tenía el juez de Grifo en la cabeza. La chica pasó los dedos por las demás flores, disfrutando los olores de las varias especies presentes. Casi quería tomar una flor de cada tipo. Cuando se estaba acercando a las azucenas, Aria se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la casa del florero. Y una tormenta de memorias comenzaron a entrar a su cabeza.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Todo era caos en la ciudad. Gritos, empujones y explosiones por todos lados. Agasha miró con horror que su padre quedaba sepultado bajo los escombros causados por una de las explosiones. Tras la petición de su padre de pedir ayuda en el Santuario, la chica se echó a correr hacia éste, pero fue interrumpida por una explosión, y por un espectro. Un hombre vestido con una armadura de color negra. Con enormes alas. Un espectro albino, con ojos color naranja, largos cabellos blancos, y su sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos._

 _Minos._

 _Agasha se cubrió primero la rosa en su pecho, y con la otra mano cubrió su abdomen._

 _-Ah, otra amante de las rosas…- dijo el espectro- ¿conoces al santo de Piscis? Si es así, vas a morir igual que él-_

 _Su sádica risa resonó en sus oídos._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Aria sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió a mirar a Minos. Y el espectro la vio: tenía esa misma mirada asustada que había visto en Agasha hacía tantos años, cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla. Aria dio unos pasos atrás, palideciendo mortalmente. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, sentada, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, mirando horrorizada a Minos, quien se agachó junto a ella.

-¿Aria?¡Aria!- dijo Minos, tomándola de los hombros, lo cual no ayudó ni un poco a calmar a la chica. Ayudándose con sus codos y tobillos, la chica comenzó a alejarse de él, sin dejar de mirarlo asustada.

-Tú…fuste tú... tú destruiste este pueblo…- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Le tomó a Minos unos segundos deducir lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera, Aria sabía lo que había pasado. Sabía que en su vida pasada había intentado destruir ese pueblo.

-Sí, pero déjame explicarte...- dijo Minos.

La chica no respondió. Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de ahí, como si fuera la peste tras de ella. Minos se quedó viendo a la chica alejarse, repasando lo que acababa de suceder. Se puso de pie. No podía dejar las cosas así. ¡Tenía que explicarle!

-No, Aria, espera- dijo Minos, comenzando a correr tras ella.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofi y Oskar salieron del hospital juntos para encontrarse con Aioros. Como todos los días, Sofi se apresuró a abrazar a Aioros con cariño, pero esta vez el santo de Sagitario estaba menos entusiasmado de lo habitual, y la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato. No fue la única, también Oskar miró con curiosidad al santo dorado, pero no dijo nada.

-Me muero por volver a ver a mi pequeña sobrina- comentó Oskar mientras caminaban al Santuario- la he extrañado mucho-

-Seguro Satu estará feliz de verte- dijo Sofi, pero sin dejar de mirar a Aioros, quien caminaba al Santuario muy poco entusiasmado e inusualmente callado.

-¿Cómo está Cathy, Aioros?- preguntó Oskar- ¿y Milo? Espero que estén de mejores ánimos los dos-

-Mucho mejor- dijo Aioros por fin, aunque aún sin sonreír- Milo por fin ha estado más animado. Había estado de un humor pésimo-

Pronto, los tres llegaron al Santuario de Athena. Oskar se disculpó con ellos, y se apresuró al templo de Géminis, a saludar a su hermana y a su pequeña sobrina. Mientras tanto, Sofi detuvo a Aioros con su mano y evitó que subiera a los Doce Templos.

-¿Qué sucede, Aioros? Te conozco- dijo Sofi en voz baja- algo malo pasó…-

Aioros dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y le mostró a Sofi un sitio en la hierba, cerca de los Doce Templos, para sentarse a charlar. La pelirroja lo hizo, y él se sentó junto a ella.

-Sofi, cuando iba hacia el hospital por ti, hablé con tu amigo, Lucca…- comenzó a decir el santo dorado.

-Oh, dioses…- dijo la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- por favor, dime que no le hiciste caso-

Aioros bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y no respondió.

-Aioros, por favor- le dijo Sofi- dime que no estás escuchando sus tonterías-

-Bueno, hay algo que Lucca dijo en lo que tiene razón- dijo Aioros- te he metido en muchos problemas, Sofi. Te he puesto en peligro incontables veces-

-Aioros, no digas eso- dijo Sofi- nada de lo que ha pasado en el pasado es culpa tuya…-

-Me hizo preguntarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto estando contigo- dijo Aioros- no quisiera que terminaras lastimada por mi culpa. Lo que le pasó a Cathy por poco te hubiera pasado a ti. Y jamás me hubiera podido perdonar-

Sofi se mordió el labio y levantó los ojos hacia él. Extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla del chico.

-No hagas esto, Aioros- dijo la chica, a punto de llorar. Aioros no pudo evitarlo, y la abrazó. El chico sintió cuando la chica comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, y el chico se sintió totalmente destrozado por haber hecho eso. Su corazón le dolía terriblemente.

-Te amo, Sofi- dijo Aioros- no quiero que ningún daño llegue a ti. Si estar sin ti es lo que va a salvar tu vida…-

-Y yo quiero estar contigo, Aioros- dijo ella- por favor, no hagas esto…-

El santo de Sagitario suspiró.

-Perdóname…- dijo en voz baja, besándola en la frente- perdóname, Sofi-

El santo dorado se puso de pie y, tras una mirada triste a la chica pelirroja, se alejó para regresar a su templo con los ojos llorosos, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Su corazón roto de nuevo volvía a molestarlo. Se mordió el labio, pero continuó su camino.

x-x-x

 _Camino entre Rodorio y Atenas, Grecia_

Aria caminaba a paso acelerado hacia Atenas, y Minos corría detrás de ella. La chica iba caminado con las manos empuñadas, intentando ignorar al chico que iba corriendo detrás de ella.

-Aria… ¡Aria! Espera, por favor- dijo el espectro, dando zancadas para alcanzarla. No era difícil, ella era pequeña, él era mucho más alto- ¿qué pasó?¿porqué no me escuchas?-

El sombrero de Aria cayó al suelo, pero la chica no lo recogió. Se soltó de Minos e intentó volver a alejarse. Minos recogió el sombrero y la volvió a alcanzar.

-Fuiste tú- dijo Aria, deteniéndose por un momento y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y una expresión aterrada que le causó un vuelco a Minos- ¡fuiste tú!-

-Aria, ¿no me vas a escuchar?- repitió Minos- ¿porqué te fuiste así?-

-¡Tú destruiste esa villa!- dijo Aria, y Minos se quedó helado al escuchar eso. Se imaginaba que era eso, pero ¿cómo lo sabía?- tú causaste esa destrucción. Atacaste a esa chica con la rosa en el pecho. ¡Y te reías mientras lo hacías!-

Aria iba a resumir su camino, pero Minos la detuvo, tomándola suavemente de su brazo.

-No lo niego. Pero espera, por favor, déjame explicar…- dijo el espectro.

-Suéltame. ¡Suéltame, monstruo!- gritó ella, intentando en vano soltarse de él.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches, Aria- dijo Minos entre dientes, intentando no sonar amenazante en el tono más tranquilo que pudo encontrar- por favor, dame una oportunidad de explicarme, solo escúchame-

Aria le mandó una mirada furiosa, pero no siguió caminando. Minos le mostré un sitio, un gran árbol a la orilla del camino, con grandes raíces que salían de la tierra. La chica suspiró para calmarse, y se sentó sobre una de las raíces, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada sospechosa. El espectro se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, a su derecha.

-Sí, esa persona era yo- dijo Minos en voz baja, levantando su vista hacia ella- para ser exacto, fui yo en mi vida pasada. Eso que viste fue hace más de doscientos años. Athena y mi señor Hades eran enemigos. Y fui enviado con mis hombres a destruir el Santuario-

La chica iba a decir algo, pero Minos hizo un gesto para pedirle que no lo interrumpiera.

-El santo de Piscis de ese entonces peleó conmigo- dijo Minos- yo sabía que ese santo amaba esta villa y yo, en mi crueldad, decidí venir a destruirla antes de dirigirme al Santuario- bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado- al final, el santo de Piscis me venció, y morí. Recibí mi merecido-

-¿Porqué la atacaste?- dijo Aria- ¿a la chica?-

-No estoy orgulloso de ello, en serio- dijo el espectro, bajando la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza- es un episodio de mi vida pasada que aún sigue avergonzándome. Por eso no quería ir a Rodorio. Estar ahí me hace sentir culpable por mis malas acciones en el pasado-

Aria lo evaluó con la mirada por unos momentos. Cuando Minos por fin alzó la vista y la miró, ella le había vuelto a sonreír. El corazón de Minos respiró de nuevo.

-Aprendí mi lección esa vez, Aria, en serio- le dijo Minos en voz baja, antes de que ella dijera algo- el santo de Piscis me pateó en el trasero, y me bajó los humos de golpe. Prometí que no volvería a ser cruel, no de esa manera. Y esta vez, mi señor Hades hizo un tratado de paz con Athena. No volverá a suceder-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Aria, y se ruborizó levemente- perdón por haberme ido así, sin escucharte. Y lamento haberte llamado monstruo-

Minos asomó una leve sonrisa, y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella. ¡Vaya que era linda! Sintió una extraña sensación en la tripa, como mariposas en el estómago cuando la miraba. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando te gustaba una chica? No sabía si eso era, nunca lo había sentido antes, pero nunca iba a volver a burlarse de Aiacos o de Radamanthys.

Aria, por su parte, estaba sonriendo, y por un momento se distrajo mirando una margarita que estaba junto al árbol bajo el cual ambos estaban sentados.

- _Bellis perennis-_ dijo la chica, tomando la margarita y mostrándosela a Minos. Sacó una libreta de su mochila, y guardó cuidadosamente la flor entre una de sus páginas- _e_ s un lindo día, ¿no crees?- dijo Aria, guardando la libreta y sacando un par de manzanas de su bolsa, para después ofrecerle una al espectro- más lindo en tu compañía-

Minos sonrió, tomando la manzana, mostrando sus colmillos, y con un gesto suave, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aria y, para sorpresa de ella, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y cerró los ojos, contento de estar con ella bajo la sombra. Al principio Aria se sobresaltó, pero pronto se relajó y sonrió. Desde donde estaba, Minos podía percibir el olor de la rosa en el vestido de Aria. ¿O era el olor de la chica? Ahora que lo pensaba, las rosas no estaban tan mal.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a ariscereth y a Karla por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras! Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	6. 6: Bofetadas

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **VI. BOFETADAS**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cinco meses antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Tras pasar toda la noche pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Agasha, su abrazo, la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de su olor, a la mañana siguiente Albafica se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la florería de Rodorio. Tenía que volver a verla._

 _Agasha no estaba fuera de su casa. Eso alarmó un poco, pero pronto averiguó donde estaba. Se encontró al padre de Agasha._

 _-Oh, esa niña chica está un poco alterada- dijo el hombre y, al ver la expresión interrogante de Albafica, continuó- el panadero del pueblo quiere que Agasha se case con su hijo. Es un buen partido para ella, pero parece que no le agradó…-_

 _Albafica no siguió escuchando. ¿Qué había dicho el padre de Agasha? ¿Se iba a casar? No supo porqué, pero en ese momento Albafica se sintió enfermo, nauseoso, como si algo le hubiera caído mal. Agasha se iba a casar. Agasha iba a pertenecer a otro hombre. ¡No podía permitir eso! Se despidió del hombre rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia una de las colinas entre Rodorio y el Santuario. Agasha estaba ahí, sentada en una de las raíces bajo un árbol, abrazándose con tristeza. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó que estaba siendo observada. Levantó la vista._

 _-Señor Albafica- dijo la chica, sorprendida de encontrarse ahí al santo dorado. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y levantó la mirada hacia él, fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila- que agradable sorpresa-_

 _-Tu padre me dijo sobre tu compromiso- dijo el santo de Piscis._

 _La chica parpadeó, y bajó la mirada tristemente._

 _-Eso no me hace feliz- dijo ella tristemente- no quiero…-_

 _Agasha se deslizó suavemente hacia el suelo, y abrazó sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, y comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Albafica se mordió el labio, y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella._

 _-No… no llores- dijo Albafica, sin saber como consolarla o animarla, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro._

 _Sin escucharlo, Agasha lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado, y reanudando su llanto. Albafica se tensó, asustado. ¿Y ahora que rayos hacía? ¿Cómo consolaba a una chica a quien le tenía tanto cariño? El santo dorado extendió su brazo para rodearla por la espalda y abrazarla con cariño mientras que ella seguía llorando. ¡Se sentía horrible! ¿Cómo podía detener su llanto, quitarle su dolor?_

 _-No llores, Agasha, me partes el corazón- dijo el santo._

 _-Lo siento- dijo Agasha en voz baja, limpiándose los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero Albafica se lo impidió. La abrazó con fuerza contra sí mismo, y la besó en la frente. No quería dejarla ir. No la iba a dejar ir._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento de esa tarde, aún estando sudando y llenos de tierra, Christofer y Lydia se saludaron inclinando la cabeza. Ambos habían estado entrenando juntos, bajo la atenta mirada de Shaka y de Afrodita. Evelyn, que estaba de pie junto al santo de Piscis, hacía algunos gestos de preocupación ante la tremenda paliza que se estaban dando mutuamente, pero Afrodita le explicó que todo estaba bien.

En los últimos meses, Shaka se había encargado de entrenar a Chris sin parar, animándolo y haciéndolo esforzarse, y para estos momentos el chico ya había recuperado gran parte de su cosmo robado, igual que su ánimo. Sobre todo, el chico esperaba la ocasión para devolver el favor a los enemigos.

-Muy bien hecho, Chris- dijo Shaka, sonriendo complacido, bajando de las gradas hacia la arena, y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- ya casi has recuperado todo tu cosmo. Estoy orgulloso-

Lydia, por su parte, estaba feliz por su amigo, y también le dio una palmada en el hombro. Cada vez Chris se volvía más poderoso, un verdadero aprendiz dorado. Los cinco regresaban a los Doce templos, cuando Chris notó algo extraño en el jardín cercano. Algo de color rojizo.

-Hay alguien en los jardines, maestro- dijo el chico, alzando las cejas. No sentía ningún cosmo proveniente de ese sitio.

-Creo que es Sofi- dijo Lydia, y se separó de ellos, apresurándose a llegar a donde se encontraba la chica. Se impresionó al verla llorando, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos. Pronto la alcanzaron Shaka, Afrodita, Evelyn y Chris.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sofi?- dijo Shaka, preocupado por verla llorar. Evelyn se mordió el labio, y nerviosamente tomó la mano de Afrodita. Lydia se puso en cuclillas, intentando hacerla levantar la mirada- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Sofi sacudió su cabeza repetidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sofi?- dijo la aprendiz de Piscis.

Cuando Sofi les explicó lo que había pasado y lo que Aioros había hecho, los presentes se quedaron mirando entre sí. Finalmente, Lydia decidió acompañar a Sofi al templo de Geminis, para que Casandra cuidara de ella: sabían que no era sensato que regresara al departamento en la ciudad. Y después de ello, estaba decidida a que tendría una buena conversación con su hermano mayor.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Oskar había subido al templo de Géminis, a visitar a su hermana. Había tenido a Elsita en sus brazos, y conversaba animadamente con Satu y con Kanon. La bebé parecía muy entretenida intentando quitarle los lentes a su tío y lanzarlos al suelo, cosa que por poco logra.

-Lamento decírtelo, Satu, pero esta nena no se parece nada a ti- dijo Oskar riendo e intentando ajustarse las gafas mientras veía que su sobrina frunciendo el entrecejo, a punto de hacer un puchero- esta niña es un pequeño clon de Kanon-

Kanon sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó ello, inflando su pecho orgulloso. Por fin, la nena hizo un puchero y extendió los brazos hacia su mamá, pidiendo de comer. Satu la tomó en sus brazos y se disculpó con ellos con una sonrisa para entrar a la habitación y darle de comer.

El chico se despidió de ellos para regresar a su apartamento en la ciudad, dejando solo a Kanon con Saga y Casandra. Kostas ya había sido enviado a dormir, pues ya había oscurecido. Mientras Saga levantaba los platos de la cena y la chica los lavaba, Kanon miraba sonriente las fotografías de la sala.

Pronto fueron interrumpidos por Lydia y Afrodita, seguidos de Sofi, quien lloraba desconsolada. Casandra dejó los trastos y se apresuró a consolar a su amiga, mientras los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lydia?- le preguntó Saga.

-Aioros metió las patas- dijo Lydia, visiblemente molesta con su hermano mayor.

Saga no entendía nada, pero con una mirada de Casandra hacia él, supo que tenía que subir a Sagitario y tener una pequeña conversación con su amigo. Suspiró.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento cerca de la Universidad, Atenas_

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde charlando y descansando en el camino entre Rodorio y Atenas, Minos acompañó a Aria a su apartamento en la ciudad. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, pasando por el parque frente a la universidad, la chica comenzó a verse un poco triste. Minos se dio cuenta de ello, y la rodeó con su brazo mientras caminaban.

-Hey, no estés triste- le dijo el espectro, sonriendo- voy a creer que fue mi culpa-

Aria sonrió levemente, y miró a Minos con un brillo en los ojos que al espectro le pareció adorable. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, una extraña sensación en la tripa, que se le revolvía de gusto cuando la miraba. ¡Qué extraño era todo eso!

-Por cierto, Aria- dijo Minos, pensativo, cuando se encontraban ya a unos pasos del apartamento- ¿cómo supiste que yo había hecho todas esas cosas en Rodorio? La gente del pueblo lo sabe, se sabe la historia, pero como viste, no me reconocen. ¿Cómo supiste tú?-

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo Aria- solo lo supe. Cuando toqué esa casa, los recuerdos vinieron a mí. Y ni siquiera son mis recuerdos, porque fue hace muchos años, yo no estaba viva para entonces…- levantó la vista- no lo sé, ¿porqué preguntas?-

-Se me hizo extraño que supieras tanto- dijo Minos- yo soy el único que estuvo ahí. Los otros dos, Albafica y la chica que viste, Agasha, murieron y están en el Inframundo-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Minos?- dijo Aria, parpadeando un par de veces- ese nombre…-

-Albafica- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas- el antiguo santo de Piscis-

-Oh…- dijo ella, pensativa. Se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Minos se detuvo también.

-¿Estás bien, Aria?- le dijo Minos, preocupado.

-Claro, estoy bien- dijo ella, sonriendo- no te preocupes-

La verdad es que ese nombre, Albafica, le parecía tan conocido como el de Minos el día anterior. Estaba segura que pronto sería más claro el porqué recordaba eso. ¿Acaso lo había escuchado en su casa? No lo sabía exactamente. Tendría que preguntarle a Lucca. Pronto llegaron a la calle frente al apartamento de la chica. Minos volvió a sonreír y se volvió hacia ella.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo el espectro, mirando alternadamente a la chica y al departamento.

-¿Puedo verte mañana, Minos?- dijo Aria, esperanzada.

-Me temo que puedes contar con ello- dijo Minos, con su amplia sonrisa. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó, para después alzar los ojos hacia ella. Aria sonrió- hasta mañana. Me divertí mucho esta tarde-

-Yo también- dijo ella.

Se despidieron, y Minos se retiró hacia el Santuario, caminando por las calles de Atenas. La chica lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las calles de la ciudad. Con una sonrisa curiosa, la chica entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dentro, Aria pronto borró su sonrisa. Lucca y Mario la estaban esperando, su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Donde has estado, Aria?- dijo Lucca, alzando las cejas.

-Fui a la Universidad, como te dije ayer- dijo Aria, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lucca frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Todo el día?- dijo su hermano- son casi las diez de la noche, Aria. ¿Qué hacías tan tarde fuera de…?-

-Fui a visitar la villa de Rodorio cuando salí de la Universidad, y perdí noción del tiempo- dijo Aria, cruzándole de brazos molesta. ¡Cómo odiaba que su hermano la tratara como si fuera una niña pequeña!- francamente, no le veo el caso a tu interrogatorio. Ya soy adulta, Lucca, no tienes que estar vigilándome y poniendo toque de queda a mi estadía aquí-

Mario reprimió una carcajada, divertido ante la discusión de los hermanos, lo que le ganó una mirada furibunda por parte de Lucca. Aria relajó su mirada.

-Y ni te imaginas que es lo que tu hermano ha estado haciendo- dijo Mario divertido, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Y tú, que has estado haciendo?- continuó Aria, volviéndose a Lucca, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo- no me días que has estado hostigando a Sofía-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Lucca, con una expresión de fingida ofensa- solo hablé con su supuesto novio-

-¿Que hiciste qué?- dijo la chica-¡Lucca, qué demonios…!-

-Oh, esto se va a poner interesante...- dijo Mario, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Le expliqué que era mejor para Sofi que dejara en paz, que estaría mejor con alguien que la pudiera entender- dijo el chico, ruborizándose levemente y bajando la mirada, entre avergonzado y molesto- y claro que estuvo de acuerdo…-

Aria no lo podía creer.

-Arggg… ¡Lucca!- dijo ella, furiosa, dando una patada al suelo- ¿acaso tienes el craneo lleno de agua? ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿Acaso tienes estiércol en el cerebro? ¡Piensa en el daño que le estás haciendo a Sofi!-

-Es por su propio bien…- dijo Lucca.

-¡No lo es!- dijo Aria en voz alta- ¿no lo ves? Sofi y Aioros son felices juntos? Él cuida de ella. Ninguno de ellos necesita tus consejos totalmente interesados. ¡Tonto!-

-Sinceramente, Aria, nada de esto es tu asunto…- comenzó Lucca.

-¡Y la relación entre Sofi y Aioros tampoco es tu asunto!- dijo Aria- pedazo de… arggg….-

Antes de que Lucca pudiera responderle, Aria se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un gran golpe. La chica sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Tenía que avisarle a Sofi antes de que Aioros metiera la pata por culpa del tarado de su hermano. Por la respuesta que recibió, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ese estúpido…", pensó Aria, y suspiró, "mañana a primera hora iré al Santuario. No es justo que mi hermano arruine la relación entre ellos dos"

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Mientras tanto, Aioros estaba sentado en su biblioteca, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Le dolía terriblemente lo que acababa de hacer. No solo había tenido que dejar a Sofi, la había lastimado de nuevo. Su corazón le dolía terriblemente, incluso comenzando a cortarle la respiración.

Pronto escuchó un ruido que lo interrumpió. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Saga…- comenzó a decir el chico.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Aioros?- dijo Saga con fría calma, cruzado de brazos.

-Saga, yo…- comenzó el santo de Sagitario, y le contó lo que había pasado, desde la conversación con Lucca, y lo que habían sucedido entre él y Sofi. Saga escuchó todo con la misma fría calma con la que había llegado, frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más. No podía entender porqué Aioros había llegado tan lejos.

-¿Que hiciste qué cosa?- dijo Saga, incrédulo, abandonando momentáneamente toda seriedad- ¿porqué escuchaste a ese tarado?-

-Entiéndeme, Saga- dijo Aioros, aún cabizbajo- mientras estemos juntos, Sofi siempre tendrá una espada sobre su cabeza, siempre estará en peligro mientras esté conmigo-

-Y Casandra. Y Kostas- dijo Saga- y mi sobrina y Satu. No por eso los voy a abandonar, Aioros-

Aioros bajó la mirada.

-Hay alguien que está dispuesto a cuidarla- dijo Aioros en voz baja- si ella va a estar a salvo sin mí, estoy dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio-

Saga suspiró sonoramente, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Aioros lo interpretó como un gesto de apoyo, y levantó la mirada a su amigo, pero pronto se desengañó. Saga le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla, que lo hizo caer de su asiento y caer sentado en el suelo.

-¡Saga!- se quejó Aioros, frotándose la mejilla dolida- ¿que te pasa?-

-Perdona, pero eso lo necesitabas urgentemente- dijo Saga, como si nada hubiera pasado, para después fruncir de nuevo el entrecejo y alzar la voz- ¿qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Por supuesto que ese hombre sabía lo que te estaba diciendo! ¿No se te había ocurrido que eso era para hacerte a un lado? ¡Ese hombre está enamorado de Sofi, y te jugó sucio quitarte del camino!-

Aioros parpadeó mientras escuchaba lo que Saga le había dicho. ¡Tenía razón! Lucca siempre había estado enamorado de Sofi. ¿Porqué lo había escuchado? ¡Que tonto había sido! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Soy un tonto- dijo Aioros.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo el santo de Géminis, torciendo su boca en una leve sonrisa. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aioros la tomó.

-Tengo… tengo que disculparme con ella- dijo Aioros.

-No, espera- dijo Saga prudentemente- en este momento, Sofi está muy afligida, y puede resultar peor. Además, creo que para este momento Satu y Casandra querrán asesinarte, al igual que tu hermana- Aioros tragó saliva- espera a que todos se calmen. Arreglaré que mañana la dejen sola para que puedas hablar con ella-

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Aioros tristemente.

Saga gruñó de nuevo, y le dio otro bofetón que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Saga!- se quejó Aioros- ¿qué fue eso?-

-Eso fue porque, gracias a ti, esta noche dormiré en el sofá- dijo Saga, dandole la espalda y saliendo del templo de Sagitario, dejando a Aioros pensativo y dolido en la biblioteca.

x-x-x

 _Templo norte, Santuario de Athena_

Minos regresó a su sitio en el Santuario de Athena cuando ya era muy tarde. Tan pronto como llegó, se reportó con Lune, diciéndole que no había novedades en el mundo de los vivos o en el Santuario de Athena. Cuando éste le preguntó porqué había tardado tanto en reportarse, Minos lo ignoró, diciéndole que ya se iba a ir a dormir.

El espectro se quitó de los brazos, bajo las mangas, las hojas de sábila que Aria le había puesto sobre sus quemaduras del día anterior. Miró sorprendido que sus brazos estaban mucho mejor que el día anterior. De hecho, no las había sentido en todo el día.

-Vaya…- dijo en voz baja.

Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos, dando un sonoro suspiro. Esa extraña chica lo había cautivado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. ¡Le encantaba! Tanto que la persiguió por Rodorio, horrorizado de que lo fuera a odiar para siempre por lo que había hecho hacía tanto tiempo, y haciendo lo posible para aclararlo todo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin saberlo, la chica lo tenía volando bajo, bailando sobre la palma de su mano.

Claro, Aria tenía una ensalada en la cabeza, pero Minos pensaba que por eso le encantaba su manera de ser. Bonita y alegre, inteligente y gentil. Se interrumpió. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él era el gran Minos de Grifo, el más poderoso de los tres jueces del Inframundo, el más temible de todos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Que una chica lo tuviera bailando al son de su propia música. Sacudió la cabeza. Él estaba en Atenas en una misión, no de paseo. No podía estar buscando a esa chica, por más atrayente que fuera. Se hizo la idea en su mente de no irla a buscar nunca. Se cruzó de brazos. A partir de mañana no volvería a pensar en ella.

Sí, como no.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, todo el Santuario estaba hecho nudo por lo que había pasando entre Aioros y Sofi. Y el santo de Sagitario no recibió ninguna simpatía de nadie por lo que había hecho. Lydia estaba furiosa con él, cosa rara en ella, pues desde que se conocieron nunca se habían peleado, desde que se habían conocido. Y usualmente Afrodita se ponía muy molesto cuando Lydia hacía algún berrinche, pero esta vez el santo de Piscis no la reprendió de ninguna manera, tan molesto estaba también con Aioros. Mu permaneció en silencio y neutral, pero tampoco reprendió a Lydia.

El santo de Sagitario bajó al templo de Géminis, deseoso de ver a Sofi y disculparse, solo para encontrarse a Casandra y a Satu mirándolo peligrosamente furiosas. Elsita estaba en brazos de Kanon, y éste miraba a Aioros con una expresión de cuidado, advirtiéndole con la mirada que huyera mientras pudiera. Y Saga estaba furioso, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta. Aparentemente, la noche en el sofá no había ido muy bien que digamos. Sobra decir que las chicas, muy molestas, le dijeron a Aioros que Sofi no quería verlo, y se aseguraron de saliera del templo.

Después de ello, Aioros salió a los terrenos del Santuario y se dejó caer al suelo, cerca de la entrada del bosque. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Estás invadiendo mi lugar preferido para meditar, Aioros- dijo la voz femenina.

Aioros levantó la mirada, y se encontró con Lena. Ésta no lo parecía estar mirándolo agresivamente, o no lo podía saber, pues traía la máscara puesta, pero parecía hablarle con un tono benévolo. Aioros agachó la mirada tristemente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Aioros?- dijo Lena, sentándose en el pasto junto a él. Nunca lo había visto así- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Metí las patas- dijo Aioros, y le contó brevemente lo que había sucedido entre él y Sofi el día anterior. Ni bien terminó su relato, Lena le dio un zape- ¡oye!-

-Perdón, pero te lo mereces- dijo Lena, cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo se te ocurrió esa tontería?-

Aioros bajó la mirada, realmente arrepentido.

-Si hay algo que yo admiraba de ustedes dos- continuó Lena en voz baja- es que siendo ella tan distinta a nosotros, los guerreros de Athena, muy a su manera siempre ha ayudado a la causa, ¿no es así? Aún recuerdo cuando tuve que encerrarla en el armario de la enfermería, porque no quería dejarme ir a pelear con Shaka contra los enemigos-

El santo de Sagitario sonrió levemente al recordar la situación. Sofi se enfureció mucho esa vez. Claro que sí, siempre había estado orgulloso de su chica. Lena se dio cuenta, y le dio un golpe en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ella te perdonará, Aioros- dijo Lena en voz baja- ¡te adora! Pero solo intenta no hacerla enojar más. No metas más las patas. Ella te ama, y esa es la ventaja que tienes-

Aioros la miró sospechosamente.

-¿Lo dices por tu experiencia con Shaka?- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

-Tal vez- dijo Lena, aguantándose una risita- pero no le digas nada-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofi acudió a trabajar ese día casi en piloto automático. Parecía que estaba soñando, que había ido sonámbula a trabajar. Por su propio bien y el de los pacientes, Oskar se encargó de darle solamente trabajo de papelería. Satu lo había prevenido sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tras un par de horas de trabajo, fue evidente incluso para Sofi que no podía trabajar así, y pidió permiso para retirarse temprano. Se despidió de Oskar, quien la abrazo, intentando no hacerla sentir mal, y salió del edificio, dirigiéndose de regreso al Santuario.

Cuando salió del hospital y giró hacia la calle que la llevaría al Santuario, se topó cara a cara con Lucca Rossini. Al principio se sorprendió de verlo, pero pronto frunció el entrecejo.

-Tú…- comenzó a decir ella, hablando entre dientes y mirándolo con molestia- no tengo la más mínima intención de hablar contigo, Lucca, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás alejado de mí…-

Pareció que Lucca no escuchó

-Sofi, sabes que lo que hice, lo hice por tu propio bien- dijo el chico.

 _Beeeeeep, beeeeeep._

Sofi escuchó el sonido de su bomba, el largo pitillo que le indicaba una abrupta subida de sus niveles de glucosa. No le sorprendía: después de la ensalada de emociones del día, aunado al dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos, se calculaba cuando menos doscientos cincuenta. Pero lo ignoró por el momento.

-Mi propio bien mis calcetines- dijo Sofi, alzando la voz un poco- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? Yo amo a Aioros, no hay ninguna manera en la que…-

Lucca no la dejó terminar. Con su antebrazo, el chico italiano la empujó bruscamente contra la pared, y la intentó besar. Al principio Sofi no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al darse cuenta, gritó y giró su cabeza para evitarlo.

-¡Ah!¡Suéltame!- gritó Sofi, pero para su mala suerte, no había nadie cerca para ayudarla.

-No- dijo Lucca, cada vez acercándose más a ella- quiero que seas mi chica…-

¡Eso había sido suficiente! Sofi frunció el entrecejo, furiosa, y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna, que lo hizo gritar en un tono cuatro veces más agudo de lo usual y separarse de ella. Aprovechando eso, mientras él caía al suelo, la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con el puño cerrado, terminando de tumbarlo al suelo. Se escuchó un _crack_ que pertenecía a los huesos de la mano de Sofi, pero ésta no hizo ni medio gesto de dolor, tan enfurecida como estaba. Se puso las manos en las caderas, y lo miró desafiante.

-Vuelves a tocarme, estúpido, y la chica vas a ser tú- dijo Sofi, dandole la espalda y apresurándose a salir de esa calle, para llegar lo más rápido posible al Santuario. Ese día había sido una pesadilla, y no parecía estar a punto de mejorar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando está historia. El próximo capítulo será el 24 de Diciembre, si todo sale bien será temprano para que pueda llegar Santa. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Propuesta

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **VII. PROPUESTA**

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Incluso Minos se había enterado de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, con Aioros y el pretendiente de Sofi. Pensó que Aioros seguramente tenía los sesos podridos de tanto tiempo que estuvo muerto, o que carecía por completo de sentido común. Sea lo que fuere, Minos sabía que sus intenciones habían sido honorables, pero por los dioses que era inocente, estúpido, o las dos cosas.

 _We are all fools in love,_ había escuchado decir a Victoria una vez.

Salió del templo, y pronto se dio cuenta de que su decisión de evadir a Aria era en vano. Pronto, se vio a sí mismo caminando hacia la Universidad de Atenas, y el departamento de Aria. No tardó en encontrársela. La chica estaba ahí, caminando hacia el Santuario, como si estuviera furiosa por alguna razón, con una expresión molesta, y sus manos empuñadas.

-¡Aria!- dijo él, sorprendido de verla tan cerca del Santuario de nuevo.

-Minos- respondió ella, y borró su expresión preocupada para cambiarla por una sonrisa- hola-

-¿Qué haces acá, en el Santuario?- dijo el espectro, alzando las cejas- creí que irías a tu curso de inducción hoy-

-Algo malo sucedió con mi amiga, Sofi- dijo Aria, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo- el muy tarado y cabeza hueca de mi hermano mayor metió su cuchara donde no debía, y lastimó a otras dos personas. Quiero asegurarme de que Sofi esté bien…-

Minos no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Incluso molesta se veía linda. El espectro sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía estar pensando en esas cosas. Por todo el tártaro, ¡era un espectro de Hades, no un adolescente enamorado!

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no hacía ningún daño pasar tiempo con ella. ¿O sí?

-No soy un santo de Athena, pero te puedo acompañar- dijo Minos, ofreciéndole el brazo- supongo que debe estar en el templo de Géminis, según lo que escuché-

Aria dudó unos segundos antes de tomarlo. No había olvidado las quemaduras en los brazos del espectro de Grifo, y no quería volver a lastimarlo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo, Minos?- dijo ella.

-Perfecto- respondió Minos, sonriendo y recogiéndose las mangas, para mostrarle su piel completamente curada gracias a la sábila que le aplicó el día anterior- gracias a ti. No sé de donde sacaste esa planta con un poder tan alucinante-

Aria sonrió y tomó el brazo del chico, y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el Santuario de Athena.

-¿Tú sabes algo de lo que sucedió anoche, Minos?- preguntó la chica- con Sofi, quiero decir-

-Solo escuché un rumor- dijo Minos en voz baja- pero mejor no te diré nada, creo que es mejor que te enteres por ellos mismos, ¿no es así?-

-Y yo tengo algo importante que agregar- dijo Aria, ensombreciendo un poco su mirada- mi hermano, Lucca, está enamorado de Sofi. ¡El muy rata lo hizo a propósito para que ellos dos se pelearan y se separaran!-

Minos alzó las cejas.

-¿Y tú que piensas de ello?- preguntó el espectro.

-Lucca lleva años clavado con Sofi- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos- ya es hora que la supere. Sofi es mi amiga, y me enfurece que ella y su chico hayan peleado por culpa del cabeza hueca de mi hermano-

Minos se echó a reír. Incluso sus insultos eran adorables. Minos la rodeó con el brazo mientras que se acercaban a la entrada del Santuario. Cuando estaban acercándose en la entrada, cuando vieron a Sofi, que estaba de pie junto a la entrada, apoyada en una de las columnas, deteniéndose su cabeza. Minos no pensó nada de ello, pero Aria pronto se preocupó y corrió hacia ella.

-Sofi… ¡Sofi!, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Aria- te ves pálida-

-Pregúntale… a tu hermano…- dijo Sofi con dificultad. Minos notó que la chica no estaba bien. Tras mirar a Aria, tomó a Sofi de los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Aria se inclinó hacia ella, y tomó la bomba que estaba en el cinturón de Sofi.

-Sofi, tienes más de trescientos- dijo Aria- ¿te pasaste insulina?-

Sofi sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se notaba que estaba muy mareada y que le dolía bastante la cabeza. Minos notó que tenía los nudillos de la mano derecha rojos, y toda la mano completamente hinchada, como si se la hubiera quebrado. Mientras tanto, Aria desbloqueó la bomba y le pasó una dosis de insulina.

-¿Sabes usar ese aparato del mal?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas.

-El bueno para nada de mi hermano también usa uno- dijo Aria, mientras que hacía que Sofi cerrara los ojos y apoyara su cabeza en la pared- listo, estará bien en unos minutos, solo necesita tomar agua-

-Bueno- dijo Minos, tronándose los nudillos- será mejor que la regresemos al templo de Géminis-

El espectro no esperó a que Aria le respondiera. Tomó a Sofi en sus brazos, y se apresuró a llevarla al templo de Geminis, seguida de Aria. Estaba preocupada por su querida amiga. Y no sabía porqué, pero esa mano inflamada rehacía pensar que seguramente su hermano había recibido parte de lo que se merecía por meter las narices donde no le correspondía.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Aria y Minos habían llevado a la pelirroja al templo de Géminis, a que descansara un poco. Se encontraron a Mu de Aries en la entrada del primer templo, quien tras ver a Sofi en esas condiciones y escuchar quien era la chica y que quería los dejó pasar. En Tauro, Aldebarán no estaba, había salido a hacer su guardia, y ambos pasaron directamente a Géminis.

Una vez que ambos saludaron a los presentes y explicaron lo que pasaba, Minos puso a Sofi en una cama, y Casandra y Aria se quedaron con ella, ayudando a que se sintiera mejor Mientras tanto, Minos esperó apoyado en una de las columnas del templo de Géminis, mirando a la nena que estaba en su cuna, riendo a carcajadas al verlo.

-Es muy risueña la nena- dijo el espectro, recibiendo un gruñido de Kanon como respuesta- no te vendría mal tener algo de su buen humor, Kanon-

La nena extendió sus brazos hacia el espectro repetidamente, riendo, pero hizo un puchero cuando Minos no la alzó.

-Eh… ¿porqué hace eso?- dijo Minos, alzando una ceja.

-Quiere que la alces- dijo Satu, sonriendo- vamos, Minos. ¿O un espectro de Hades tiene miedo de alzar a un bebé?-

Minos hizo una mueca y se ruborizó levemente. No sabía como cargar a un bebé, al menos levantarlo de la cuna. Kanon lo adivinó, y levantó a Elsita con cuidado, y la puso en sus brazos.

-Es la segunda vez que la pones en mis brazos- dijo Minos, mientras Elsita lo miraba curiosa, y tiraba de sus cabellos blancos- ¿porqué tiene ese comportamiento tan extraño?-

-Creo que le agradas, Minos- dijo Satu.

-Tiene entonces muy mal criterio, mi hija- dijo Kanon, cruzando sus brazos mientras la nena tocaba el rostro del espectro con sus manitas y reía- buena razón para no dejarla tener novio hasta los treinta años-

Minos se echo a reír, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara levemente, pero luego ella se puso a reír también, tanta gracia que le causó la risa del espectro.

-Tu hija me cae bien. Auch…- dijo Minos, haciendo una mueca cuando la niña tiró de su cabello- no hagas eso, nenita-

Satu sonrió y tomó a Elsita de los brazos de Minos. Kanon sonrió, y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro al espectro.

-¿Y que me dices de esa chica?- dijo Kanon, alzando las cejas.

-¿Aria?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, pero sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas- ¿qué tiene ella?-

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, analizando al espectro. Habían sido enemigos mortales en el pasado, pero igual que Radamanthys, Minos se había vuelto un buen amigo suyo. Y sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso. Solo sonrió levemente, con una expresión un poco burlona, pero que el espectro no notó, ya que estaba concentrado en la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido Aria.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Dentro de la habitación, Casandra acompañó a Aria a ayudar a Sofi a controlar sus glucosas. Tras unos quince o veinte minutos, gracias a la insulina y a que Sofi comenzó a beber agua, pronto sus niveles comenzaron a mejorar.

-Gracias, Aria- dijo Sofi débilmente- ya me siento mejor-

-Creo que fueron las emociones del día- dijo Aria distraídamente en voz baja. Sofi no podía pretender que no sabía de que estaba hablando. Casandra había tomado algo de hielo del refrigerador y lo había puesto en su mano- ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tu mano? Parece como si te hubieras golpeado con algo-

-Me golpee con algo- dijo Sofi, bajando la mirada y respirando hondo- la cara de tu hermano. Y quizá le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna también- y les contó lo que Lucca había hecho. Cabe mencionar que, si bien Casandra estaba molesta, Aria estaba realmente furiosa.

-¡Ese maldito renacuajo!- exclamó Aria, cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? ¡Ya esta!¡Fue suficiente! Lo voy a matar… o peor, voy a acusarlo con mi madre, y ella se encargará de ponerlo en su sitio-

-Parece que Sofi ya lo puso en su sitio- dijo Casandra, riendo.

-Sofi, tú eres lo bastante lista para darte cuenta de que todo fue un engaño del bueno para nada de Lucca- dijo Aria, tras respirar hondo para tranquilizarse y no soltar todas las groserías que su italiana lengua quería decir- pero creo que tu Aioros es demasiado inocente o demasiado tarado-

-O las dos- dijo Casandra sin contenerse, riendo en voz baja. Sofi le lanzó una mirada molesta, y ambas sonrieron al darse cuenta que, por su reacción, no todo estaba perdido, al menos de parte de Sofi.

-Creo que le deberías dar a Aioros una oportunidad de disculparse, Sofi- dijo Aria- y no te preocupes por mi hermano, yo también le patearé el trasero por ti en cuando lo vea-

Sofi sonrió, y abrazó a sus dos amigas con cariño, muy agradecida por su apoyo.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Mario apagó la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero, y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Lucca. Éste estaba algo arrepentido por el desastre que había causado el día anterior con Sofi, y lo que había pasado ese día, además de estar adolorido, con la mitad de la cara hinchada por el derechazo que la pelirroja le había dado, y ni hablar de la patada en…

Pero ese no era el motivo de su preocupación.

-¿Sabes lo que es lo que ha estado haciendo Aria estos días?- dijo Mario en un tono indiferente, poniendo otro cigarrillo en su boca y encendiéndolo.

-Supongo que estuviste siguiéndola, como acordamos- dijo Lucca, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tus temores no están infundados, Lucca- dijo Mario, exhalando una bocanada de humo- no solo fue a Rodorio ayer, también se encontró con un espectro de Hades, que la ha estado acompañando. Y hoy también se encontró con él en el Santuario. Minos de Grifo-

Lucca, quien estaba deteniendo un trozo de carne contra la mitad inflamada de su cara, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó caer el objeto al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿Aria sabe quien es Minos?- dijo Lucca, alzando las cejas.

-No completamente- dijo Mario- pero hay un problema. Creo… por lo que he visto, que Aria se está enamorado de ese espectro-

-¿Del espectro que echó a perder nuestra familia?- dijo Lucca, cruzándose de brazos.

Mario exhaló otra bocanada de humo, y le mostró una fotografía en su celular a Lucca. El chico italiano no lo podía creer. Era su querida hermana, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, pero con el maldito espectro apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

-Esto ocurrió ayer, en el camino a Rodorio- dijo Mario.

-¡Esto tiene que detenerse!- dijo Lucca, poniéndose de pie, y regresando el celular al otro chico- no es posible que Aria esté… arggg… ese maldito espectro. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, Mario! Imagina lo que mi madre va a decir cuando se entere-

Mario apagó de nuevo su cigarrillo, presionándolo contra el cenicero.

-Mejor déjala en paz, Lucca- dijo Mario- si la antagonizas, ella se va a aferrar más al espectro. Minos de Grifo, como todos los espectros, es pura maldad. Pronto ella se dará cuenta, o él mismo arruinará todo con tu hermana-

Lucca frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y mientras tanto, sugieres que deje que sigan las cosas así?- dijo el chico.

Mario sonrió antes de encender otro cigarrillo, y se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Aioros caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba Sofi como si fuera un condenado a muerte caminando hacia su ejecución. Le temblaban las manos, y le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que dolía. Recordaba muy bien que no estaba tan sano del corazón y que tenía que cuidarse. Pero por su Sofi, valía la pena.

Tras ignorar las miradas enfadadas de Casandra, de Satu y de esa chica nueva, Aria, que estaba acompañada de Minos (¿qué rayos hacía el juez ahí?), el santo de Sagitario llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo la voz de Sofi.

Aioros abrió la puerta y entró con una expresión culpable en su mirada. Sofi tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos hinchados, seguramente había pasado la noche llorando. Él también, aunque no había querido admitirlo.

-Sofi… yo….- comenzó Aioros.

Levantó la mirada. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, con sus ojos llenos de miedo. Tragó saliva. Lentamente, se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Perdóname, por favor, Sofi, soy un tonto- dijo el santo dorado sinceramente, bajando la mirada para evitar mirarla: sabía que iba a llorar si seguía mirándola sufrir así- no debí haber escuchado a Lucca…-

-Esto es lo que él quería que pasara, Aioros- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿porqué lo escuchaste? Tu sabías lo importante que eres para mí. Tu sabes que elegí esta vida desde que te conocí-

Aioros lo entendió perfectamente. Lucca le había sembrado ese miedo en su corazón, para que Aioros se equivocara, y él tuviera el camino libro con ella. El santo tomó suavemente las manos de Sofi, y las besó alternadamente.

-Me equivoqué- dijo Aioros- tardé mucho en entenderlo, y además fui un estúpido- dijo el santo dorado- no puedo vivir sin ti, pero si no me quieres ver más, sé me lo merezco. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-

La chica no le respondió. Solo siguió sollozando, hasta que Aioros tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y la besó en la mejilla. El santo bajó la mirada tristemente. Abrazó a Sofi,y ella no se retiró.

-Nunca te voy a dejar, Sofi. Tienes mi palabra…- le dijo él al oído- quiero que seas mi esposa…-

-¿Qué… qué dijiste?- dijo Sofi, levantando la mirada, no estando segura de lo que había escuchado.

Aioros se sorprendió a sí mismo por decirlo en voz alta. Claro que había pensado largo y tendido que se quería casar con Sofi, pero no se había imaginado pedírselo en ese momento, o en esa situación.

-Había estado pensando en pedírtelo, Sofi- dijo Aioros en voz baja, separándose de ella un poco y tomando sus manos. Sonrió levemente- esto es, si me puedes perdonar. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Sofi, aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-Lo digo en serio- dijo Aioros- quiero que seas mi esposa. ¿Por favor, Sofi?-

Sofi sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Claro que sí, Aioros- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Camino hacia la Universidad, Atenas_

Después de todo lo sucedido en el Santuario de Atena, Minos acompañó a Aria de nuevo a su departamento. Minos la miró. Si bien se había visto linda cuando estaba enojada más temprano, ahora se veía mucho más linda, sonriendo.

-Me da gusto que haya salido bien- dijo Aria- hubiera odiado que la estupidez de Lucca hubiera destruido por siempre la felicidad de Sofi. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Le pidió que se casara con ella!-

-No debiste espiar en su puerta- dijo Minos, sonriendo travieso- no es de buena educación-

-Oh, y entonces, ¿porqué tú también pegaste la oreja a la puerta- dijo Aria, sonriendo con una expresión sospechosa.

-Touché- dijo Minos, sonriendo levemente, recordando como ambos habían estado espiando, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, durante toda la conversación de Sofi con Aioros. No fueron los únicos. Saga y Casandra habían hecho lo mismo. Le daba gusto por Aioros: esos dos se veían tan tiernos juntos, tanto que le daba gastritis, además de que pensaba que un poquito de drama no le hacía daño a nadie. Se cuidó de no decirlo en voz alta, o se iba a ganar una bofetada de parte de Aria.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras salían del Santuario y se encaminaban hacia la universidad por las calles de Atenas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará tu misión en Atenas, Minos?- preguntó ella, como que no quiere la cosa.

-No sé exactamente- dijo Minos sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros- unos días más, quizá. Los espías reportaron que habría un ataque pronto, y como somos aliados, fui enviado a apoyarlos, pero no hubo ninguna evidencia de un ataque…-

Aria sonrió tristemente.

-Me dará un poco de tristeza cuando tengas que irte- reconoció ella sinceramente- sobre todo porque has hecho mi estadía aquí mucho más agradable… tal vez…-

-Sí, a mí también me dará tristeza irme… tal vez…- dijo el espectro, y se ruborizó al decirlo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Esa era la verdad. Aria le caía muy bien, y la idea de regresar al Inframundo y no verla más le parecía horrenda. Pero no podía siquiera imaginárselo. ¿Y si la llevaba con ella, igual que Radamanthys había llegado a Victoria? No, no podía hacer eso. En el Inframundo no había plantas ni jardines, las cosas que Aria amaba tanto. Bueno, quizá el jardín en la segunda prisión, pero nada más. Era como su hogar en noruega, cubierto de nieve, y sin plantas o flores a la vista.

-No te pongas triste, Minos- dijo Aria, notándolo cabizbajo, tomando su mano y apretándola en un gesto cariñoso- todo va a estar bien, de alguna manera. Estoy segura-

-Eso espero- dijo Minos, sonriendo levemente.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio por la ciudad, Minos cada cierto tiempo volviéndose hacia la chica y sonriendo. Finalmente se detuvieron en la entrada del departamento de Aria.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo Aria, en un tono un poco decepcionado. Minos también se sentía decepcionado. Apretó de nuevo su mano. Su piel era demasiado suave- bueno, supongo que… te veré mañana, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto. Oye, Aria…- dijo Minos, bajando la mirada ruborizado- ¿puedo besarte? En la mejilla, quiero decir-

Aria sonrió, levemente ruborizada también, y le mostró la mejilla, la cual Minos besó con cariño mientras sonreía. Aria se volvió hacia él, las frentes de ambos apenas tocándose una contra la otra, y rozó su nariz con la del espectro. Minos sintió mariposas en el estómago ante ese contacto, al sentir el dulce aliento de la chica tan cerca de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo estaba en expectación. El espectro no se contuvo más. La empujó suavemente contra la pared y, al ver que la chica no lo rechazaba, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Duró apenas unos segundos, pero cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, ninguno estaba sin ruborizarse o sonreír.

-Lo lamento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se echaron a reír en voz baja.

-Creo… - comenzó ella, bajando la - que será mejor que entre, o Lucca va a empezar a molestar-

-Tienes razón- dijo Minos, besándola en la mejilla de nuevo- entonces, ¿te veré mañana?-

-A la salida de la universidad- dijo Aria, sonriendo también- hasta mañana-

Minos sonrió, y esperó a que la chica entrara al apartamento para comenzar a alejarse.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? El espectro se llevó los dedos temblorosos a los labios. ¡La había besado! Pero a él no le gusta, ¿o sí? No podía estar enamorado. Pamplinas. El juez de Grifo suspiró. Esa chica era una criatura extraña.

Pero Minos tenía una duda rondando por su mente, una pregunta muy importante sobre Aria, y porqué se parecía tanto a una persona que había conocido en el pasado. Tenía que saber la respuesta. Tenía que preguntar. Pero la persona que tenía las respuestas estaba muerto.

Pero él podía hablar con esa persona. Solo era cuestión de saber a quien pedir permiso.

Minos encendió su cosmo y, tras avisar al Santuario de Athena que iría por un rato al Inframundo a hacerse cargo de un asunto, desapareció.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

Aioros y Sofi por fin se habían arreglado, y aunque Casandra y Satu seguían mirando molestas al santo de Sagitario, al menos los gemelos ya no estaban enfadados con él. Aún así, Aioros se disculpó también con ellos por las preocupaciones que había causado.

Todo se perdonó cuando Elsita le dio los brazos a Aioros, y este la cargó. La nena le jaló el cabello, haciendo que el chico hiciera una leve mueca.

-Bah, solo faltaba Elsita de golpearme por lo tonto que fui- dijo Aioros, un poco dolido, haciendo reír a las chicas. Tras revolverle el cabello, la regresó a su papá y le ofreció el brazo a Sofi- si nos disculpan, creo que ambos tenemos que descansar-

Sofi sonrió agradecida con Casandra y Saga, y tras despedirse, acompañó a Aioros al templo de Sagitario. Una vez que se fueron, los gemelos se miraron entre sí. Elsita, quien estaba en los brazos de Kanon, extendió los brazos hacia Saga, quien sonriendo la recibió. Después, la nena miró con ojos grandes a Kanon y le dio los brazos a él.

-Ah, dejen de jugar con ella así- dijo Casandra, exasperada- son gemelos, ¡la confunden!-

-Solo nos confunde cuando está despierta, Casy- dijo Saga, recibiéndola de nuevo de regreso- cuando está dormida, reconoce bien los brazos de Kanon. Creo que no le gustan los míos-

Kanon sonrió levemente. Recibió de nuevo a la pequeña de brazos de su gemelo, y ésta se acurrucó, como comprobando las palabras de Saga.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Esta actualización un día antes de lo planeado se debe a que mañana y pasado mañana (24 y 25) son días familiares obligatorios. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Pasen una muy Feliz Navidad! Este fic continúa el lunes 26 de diciembre. Un abrazo a todos!

Abby L.


	8. 8: El Olvido

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **VIII. EL OLVIDO**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Albafica miró disimuladamente, refugiado detrás de las columnas del templo de Piscis, mientras Agasha cruzaba hacia el templo del Patriarca. Una vez que la chica desapareció hacia el templo del Patriarca, el santo dorado se sentó en el suelo, deteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Porqué estaba pensando en eso? ¡Eso estaba prohibido en la orden de Athena!_

 _Bueno, no estaba prohibido, pero su conciencia le decía que no debía enredarse con ella. La guerra santa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y si él moría, rompería el corazón a la pobre chica. De hecho, estaba el matrimonio arreglado con el hijo del panadero, por el que se encontró a Agasha llorando. ¡Cómo deseaba Albafica ser el hijo del panadero, y no un santo de Athena con la sangre envenenada!_

 _Albafica salió de su escondite, y comenzó a caminar en círculos. ¡Adoraba a esa bella aldeana! Esos últimos meses había pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Era la única que lo entendía, era la única que podía entender la belleza de las flores tanto como él. Tenía bonitos ojos, y era guapa. ¿Porqué no podía tener lo que deseaba su corazón?_

 _-¿Señor Albafica?-_

 _El santo dorado dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió. Agasha estaba ahí, recién regresando de las habitaciones del Patriarca, mirándolo interrogante._

 _-Hola, Agasha- dijo Albafica, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo- ¿vienes de nuevo de dejar las flores con el Patriarca?-_

 _-Sí, fui a dejarle las flores directamente a la señorita Athena esta vez- dijo la chica, con una amplia sonrisa- claro, nuestras flores nunca serán tan bonitas como sus rosas, señor Albafica-_

 _-Bueno, pero sabes que mis rosas tienen otro propósito- dijo Albafica, cabizbajo. Agasha lo notó triste, y extendió su mano para consolarlo, pero el santo dio un respingo y se alejó de ella- ¡no me toques!-_

 _-Lo lamento- dijo ella, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada- creí… creí que podía… lo lamento mucho-_

 _-No, yo lo siento- dijo Albafica a su vez- es la costumbre…-_

 _Agasha sonrió y se acercó al santo dorado tanto que casi pudieron rozar sus narices. Cuando lo hicieron, Albafica no se contuvo y, tomándola por la cintura, se inclinó para besarla. Agasha se asustó en un principio, pero pronto sonrió y lo besó también. Ambos se besaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían._

 _-Lo lamento- dijeron los dos cuando se separaron. La chica le tomó la mano._

 _-Agasha, no debemos hacer esto- dijo él, intentando recuperar el aliento- no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Soy un santo dorado, pero la guerra santa está a punto de comenzar, y es poco probable que sobreviva. Yo…- pero un beso de la chica lo interrumpió._

 _-Te amo, Albafica- le dijo ella._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti, Agasha…- dijo el santo dorado._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Morphia, Mundo de los Sueños, Inframundo_

Hypnos había escuchado atentamente lo que Minos le había relatado, y tras mucho meditarlo, decidió concederle su petición. Llamó a Morpheus, y éste lo acompañó al Mundo de los Sueños, a su reino.

Desde que Hades había hecho ese trato con Athena, una de las cláusulas había sido enviar a los santos dorados de guerras santas anteriores al mundo de los sueños, en vez de que sufrieran eternamente en el infierno helado de Cocytos. Y había un santo dorado muerto en específico con el que Minos quería hablar muy seriamente.

El juez de Grifo pasó por varias de las prisiones, siguiendo a Morpheus, hasta que llegaron a una en especial. Minos suspiró mientras que Morpheus se retiraba para dejarlo solo. Dio un paso adelante, y se introdujo bajo el arco de la prisión.

El santo dorado lo esperaba ahí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada un tanto arrogante. Minos ya casi no lo recordaba así, limpio y pulcro, sin ninguna herida. Casi se sintió avergonzado por haberlo destrozado en el pasado, hace todos esos años. Si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, quizá hubieran sido amigos, ¿o no? Nunca lo sabría. El destino había propuesto otra cosa. Y hablando del destino…

El santo dorado se acercó a él.

-Albafica…- dijo Minos en voz baja.

-Minos…- dijo Albafica a su vez, reconociéndolo, pero dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén- supuse que vendrías a visitarme-

Minos se mordió el labio. ¿Era que sus sospechas fueron correctas?

-Creí que eras un santo dorado serio y decente, pero te portaste mal, Albafica, ¿no es así?- dijo Minos en voz baja- con esa chica de Rodorio-

Albafica no dijo nada, pero el espectro se llevó una mano a la frente, y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al entender lo que había pasado. Lo que él, Minos, estuvo a punto de hacerle a Agasha.

-¡Por todo el tártaro! ¿estaba embarazada cuando…?- dijo Minos, con una expresión sumamente culpable en su mirada- yo… no sabía que ella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo cuando la ataqué…-

-Como si eso te hubiera detenido, Minos- dijo Albafica, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos- si la atacaste por tener una rosa en su vestido, por asociarse conmigo, la hubieras aniquilado en el momento si hubieras sabido…-

Minos bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Albafica tenía razón. Casi había destruido a Agasha. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? El espectro bajó la mirada, lleno de culpabilidad, cosa que hizo que el antiguo santo de Piscis alzara las cejas.

-¿Te arrepientes de ello?- dijo Albafica.

-No presiones tu suerte, niño bonito- dijo Minos en un tono sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos- créeme que no estoy aquí por ti-

-Sabes que odio que me digan eso- dijo Albafica con un gesto fastidiado- y sé que no lo haces por mí. Lo haces por Aria- rió por lo bajo- ¡vaya que los dioses tienen sentido del humor! Que fuera tu destino encontrarte con mi descendiente doce generaciones después…-

Minos lo vio con cara de circunstancias. Entonces era cierto.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella, Albafica?- dijo Minos en voz baja. El antiguo santo dorado hizo una mueca, pero el espectro continuó- quiero entender lo que pasó para poder ayudarla. ¿Quieres contarme?-

Albafica respiró hondo.

 _-_ Yo amaba a Agasha- dijo Albafica, con una expresión de culpabilidad- sabía que no debía, pero…- y le contó lo que había pasado anteriormente. Minos escuchó atentamente el relato de Albafica. Al llegar a ese punto, el antiguo santo dorado dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ajá…- dijo Minos, sonriendo de pronto y alzando las cejas- entonces una cosa llevó a la otra. Ya entendí-

Albafica puso cara de circunstancias, y se ruborizó levemente.

-Supe que Agasha escribió una carta- dijo Albafica- explicando a nuestro hijo, y a sus hijos, lo que había pasado conmigo… y el hecho de que yo había muerto en tus manos. En este momento, esa carta está en poder de su hermano mayor. Aria no lo dabe, pero Lucca sí está al tanto-

-No es necesario- dijo Minos- ella recordaba todo lo que pasó. Tuvo como una… visión, de mí destruyendo el pueblo de Rodorio-

-Yo se la envié- dijo Albafica, frunciendo el entrecejo- en un principio intenté alejarla de ti. No quiero que resulte lastimada, como estuviste a punto de hacer con Agasha…-

-¡Yo no la lastimaría jamás!- exclamó Minos, ofendido, pero bajó la voz y la mirada- oye, discúlpame por, ya sabes, asesinarte. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo… lamento mucho haberlo hecho-

-No era nada personal, lo sé- dijo Albafica con una sonrisa curiosa- tú también terminaste muy mal. Minos- añadió, haciendo que el espectro alzara los ojos- cuídala, por favor. No dejes que ningún daño caiga sobre ella-

-Entonces, ¿tengo tu permiso de contarle todo esto?- dijo el juez.

-Si lo crees conveniente- dijo el antiguo santo de Piscis. Minos sonrió levemente, y salió de la prisión de sueño de Albafica.

"Gracias", pensó Minos "no hubiéramos sido malos amigos, si no fuéramos enemigos".

x-x-x

 _Almacén abandonado, lugar desconocido, Atenas_

Ikki era muy bueno en eso. Había entrado sigilosamente por una de las ventanas, y se había escondido detrás de una de las enormes cajas de materiales cerca de donde los hombres se encontraban vigilando. El santo de Fénix no hizo un solo ruido, y esperó pacientemente a que los desconocidos dijeran algo que valiera la pena.

Cabe mencionar que los hombres estaban bebiendo, y los hombres que han bebido suelen meter la pata más fácilmente.

-El señor Bellini dijo que el asunto se le está escapando de las manos- dijo uno de los enemigos, tras unas horas de conversación aburrida- esta noche finalizarán los preparativos, y mañana se moverán a atacar el Santuario de Athena-

-¿Está seguro que eso es sabio?- preguntó el otro hombre.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo el primero- los santos de Athena estarán ocupados, y después el…-

Lo siguiente no lo pudo escuchar bien, pues alguien más llegó y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Ikki se mordió el labio, y decidió ir a reportar lo poco que había averiguado. Los santos de Athena estarían avisados.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Cuando Aria entró a su apartamento, se encontró a su hermano y a Mario esperándola, brazos cruzados y una mirada grave. La chica alzó las cejas al verlos así.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- dijo Aria, mirando alternadamente a los dos chicos.

-¿Dónde estuviste el día de hoy?- preguntó Lucca.

-En el Santuario de Athena- dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿y que es este interrogatorio de nuevo? Creí que ayer habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Habrá un día que no me preguntes que hice o donde estaba?-

-No cambies el tema, Aria- insistió Lucca, mientras que Mario encendía otro cigarrillo- ¿qué fuiste a hacer allá?¿con quien estabas?-

-Fui a arreglar el desastre que causaste con Sofi- dijo Aria, y tosió un par de veces- coff… cofff… Mario, ¿en serio tienes que fumar aquí dentro?¡Al menos abre la ventana!-

-Esto es más serio que el asunto con Sofi, Aria- dijo Lucca, cruzando su brazos- ¿con quién has estado estos días?-

-Con un buen amigo- dijo Aria, alzando una ceja, sin entender que era lo que se proponía su hermano- ¿sabes que? No tengo que estar escuchándole, Lucca…-

Aria se dirigió a su habitación a paso firme, pero Lucca la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Estabas con un espectro llamado Minos?- dijo su hermano. Aria lo miró en silencio con una expresión furiosa- porque si lo es, no debes verlo más, ¡es peligroso!-

Aria se soltó de él con un gesto.

-¡Déjame!- dijo Aria molesta- tú eres la última persona que tienes que estar diciéndome si salgo o no con alguna persona…-

Lucca no se dio por vencido. Volvió a tomarla del brazo, y la hizo caminar hacia la mesa. De un empujón la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas, y puso un viejo trozo de papel frente a ella.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- comenzó Aria.

-¡Léelo!- dijo Lucca- para que veas que tipo de persona es el espectro Minos de Grifo-

Aria se sonrojó de enojo, pero hizo lo que su hermano le dijo. La chica bajó la mirada y comenzó a leer el documento. Era una carta de trescientos años de antigüedad, escrita por una mujer llamada Agasha. Describía que ella había tenido un hijo con el santo de Piscis Albafica, y que un espectro llamado Minos de Grifo lo asesinó en la guerra santa de Athena contra Hades. Al final, estaba escrito, con diferentes tintas y en diferentes tiempos, los descendientes de esa pareja. Al final de la lista, en la onceava generación, Aria encontró el nombre de su padre, y justo abajo el suyo y el de Lucca.

"Oh", pensó ella "Albafica y Agasha eran nuestros…"

Claro, era una sorpresa para ella el ser tarara...nieta de un santo de Athena, pero ¿y eso que?

-Esto no me impresiona- dijo Aria- y todo esto ya lo sabía. Minos fue sincero conmigo sobre esto, la guerra santa y su pelea contra Albafica. No sabía que nosotros descendíamos de él, pero no veo porqué sea importante-

-¡Estás con un espectro asesino!- dijo Lucca- estás haciendo amistad con la persona que destruyó nuestra familia-

Aria se mordió el labio. Sí era cierto que Minos había hecho todas esas cosas en el pasado, pero finalmente estaba arrepentido. Ella miró sus ojos, y en ellos vio que no mentía, que le hablaba desde su corazón. Todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Hasta el tarado de su hermano. Y hablando de Lucca, éste le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a juntarte con ese espectro- dijo Lucca- no me hagas contarle sobre esto a mamá. No le gustará nada saber que estás con él. Te va a hacer regresar a Italia-

-Piérdete, Lucca, yo haré lo que me dé la gana- dijo ella, y se levantó de la mesa, para cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de ella.

Lucca se volvió a mirar a Mario, y éste se encogió de hombros y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Te lo dije- dijo Mario- tu hermana no te va a escuchar-

x-x-x

 _Octava Prisión, Inframundo_

Tras agradecer a Morpheus el favor y a Hypnos su permiso, Minos se dirigió a la salida del Inframundo a paso seguro, dispuesto a regresar al Santuario de Athena para pasar la noche, antes de volver a ver a Aria en la mañana. No iba precisamente feliz, pero caminaba con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Minos?- lo interrumpió Aiacos al verlo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en el Santuario de Athena-

Minos se volvió, y notó que Violate estaba con él.

-Hola tortolitos- dijo Minos con su habitual sonrisa traviesa- veo que ya están juntos otra vez. Me da gusto- se rascó la nuca- bajé al Inframundo por una información importante, pero ya regreso a Atenas. ¿Hubo novedades?-

-Ninguna. Solamente han juzgado a Byaku por sus crímenes- le dijo Violate, y lo miró sospechosamente- pero tú te ves diferente. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?-

Minos se ruborizó levemente, pero se volvió rápidamente para darles la espalda, y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida del Inframundo.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto, tórtolos…- dijo Minos mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Aiacos se volvió a Violate.

-Tú también viste que se ruborizó, ¿verdad?- dijo el espectro de Garuda, y Violate asintió con una sonrisa- me pregunto que estará pasando…-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento cerca de la Universidad, Atenas_

Ya había oscurecido hacía un rato, y Aria se encontraba tumbada en la cama. ¿Qué se creía el bueno para nada de su hermano, para decirle que no podía ver a Minos? ¡Bah! La chica se acostó sobre su lado derecho, mirando hacia la pared, de espaldas a la puerta, y sonrió levemente.

La chica cerró los ojos y se preparó a dormir. Pronto sintió como si comenzara a soñar, la conciencia escapándosele poco a poco. Pero de pronto sintió algo extraño. ¡Había alguien en su habitación! Intentó gritar, pero quien quiera que estuviera ahí, le cubrió la boca. La chica pataleó para soltarse, pero la persona detrás de ella la sacó de la cama y la arrastró unos metros, haciéndola ponerse de pie.

-Shhh, silencio, Aria- dijo la voz masculina, y Aria abrió los ojos grandemente. ¡Ella conocía esa voz! Pataleó de nuevo e intentó soltarse, pero en vano. Aria escuchó algo extraño, el ruido de un frasco destapándose, y sintió un objeto de vidrio acercándose a sus labios.

-Ahora vas a beber esto, mocosa- dijo el hombre, poniéndole el vial en sus labios. Aria palideció y apretó los labios, evitando beber el líquido- ah, eso no te va a servir de nada-

El hombre la soltó por un momento, y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie izquierdo. El hueso crujió, y Aria gritó de dolor. Mientras gritaba, el hombre vertió en líquido transparente de su vial en su boca, e involuntariamente bebió un sorbo. Al ver ello, el hombre la lanzo sobre la cama y salió huyendo.

Aria parpadeó repetidamente. Sus bonitos ojos celestes se marcaron con un aro plateado alrededor de sus pupilas. Hizo una mueca y se detuvo su tobillo. ¡Le dolía!

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Aria de nuevo- ¡Lucca!¡Mario!-

Rápidamente ambos estuvieron en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Aria?- dijo Lucca, y miró el tobillo que se estaba sosteniendo- ¿qué pasó contigo?-

-Me duele…- dijo Aria.

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Lucca, alzando las cejas.

-No… no recuerdo- dijo Aria, haciendo una expresión de dolor- ¿importa eso? Me duele mucho…-

Lucca y Mario se miraron entre sí, uno mirando sospechosamente al otro. Finalmente, Mario salió hacia la cocina por una bolsa de hielo y Lucca le acercó un analgésico y un vaso con agua.

-Ten, ponla en alto- dijo Mario, poniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre el tobillo de la chica- veremos como sigues en la mañana, a ver si no necesitas ir al médico-

-Gracias, Mario, Lucca- dijo ella sonriendo más aliviada, y volvió a acostarse. Los chicos le desearon buenas noches, y salieron de su habitación. Y Aria se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, sin recordar nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

Minos regresó al Santuario de Athena esa noche, ya bastante tarde. Hyoga y Shiryu, los dos santos de bronce, estaban patrullando la entrada, y se sorprendieron de encontrar a Minos. Una vez que el espectro les explicó de que se trataba y porqué estaba ahí, los dos santos de bronce lo dejaron pasar.

Se dirigió al templo para descansar, cuando se encontró a alguien conocido. El Patriarca.

-Llegas tarde, Minos- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo lamento, señor Shion- dijo Minos- tuve algo que hacer en el Inframundo- alzó los ojos, y se encontró con los del Patriarca- quise… ir a disculparme con Albafica-

Shion parpadeó. A su edad, no se esperaba sorprenderse por nada, pero esto sí fue una sorpresa. No esperaba que Minos se disculpara alguna vez.

-Vaya, ¿lo viste?- dijo Shion, y Minos asintió- ¿y que te dijo?-

El espectro se ruborizó levemente. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea divulgar el secreto del antiguo santo de Piscis.

-Lo lamento, señor Shion, es algo entre él y yo- dijo Minos- si lo vuelvo a ver, me aseguraré de darle sus saludos-

Shion asintió levemente, y sonrió.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar, Minos- dijo Shion- Ikki de Fénix nos trajo inteligencia que los enemigos planean atacar mañana-

Minos alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo lo supo Ikki?- dijo el espectro.

-Él es un experto en infiltrarse- dijo Shion- al parecer uno de los enemigos fue descuidado y reveló parte de sus planes. Debes estar alerta- añadió.

-Buenas noches, señor Shion- dijo Minos.

Shion sonrió levemente y, tras darle las buenas noches, se fue a descansar al templo del Patriarca. Minos, por su parte, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Elysion, Inframundo_

A la mañana siguiente, Hypnos se encontraba en el jardín de su palacio en Elysion, tomando su habitual té. Estaba agradecido con Victoria, quien le había llevado una caja de Earl Grey, y el dios del Sueño lo estaba disfrutando. Pronto lo interrumpió Thanatos, quien se sentó frente a él, tomando una taza y sirviéndose también.

-Esto es extraño, Thanatos, que hayas venido a charlar conmigo- dijo Hypnos, sonriendo levemente- ¿dónde está Agatha?-

-Está en Giudecca, con la señora Perséfone- dijo Thanatos en voz baja.

-Es raro que vengas a charlar conmigo- repitió el dios del sueño.

-¿Estás celoso?- dijo Thanatos, con una sonrisa traviesa, que hizo reír a su gemelo.

-Eso quisieras…- dijo Hypnos.

Thanatos dio un sorbo a su té tras reír en voz baja. Amaba a su chica, pero sabía que su hermano gemelo había estado muy solo últimamente, y decidió pasar un tiempo con él, si acaso un té para darle la oportunidad de charlar juntos.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Hypnos- ayer Minos vino a buscarme con una petición extraña-

Thanatos alzó las cejas, esperando pacientemente a que su hermano le contara.

-Quería hablar con un santo dorado de la guerra santa previa- dijo Hypnos.

-Quizá encontró algo extraño- dijo Thanatos, dándole otro sorbo al té- no me preocuparía por él, Hypnos-

Hypnos suspiró.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo el dios del sueño- no sé porqué, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Minos- bajó los ojos- quizá deberíamos decir al señor Hades que considere enviar a alguien más en su lugar…-

-Ni hablar- dijo Thanatos- Minos es el juez más poderoso. Además, si llega a estar en problemas, podemos enviar a Radamanthys y Aiacos a ayudarle…-

Hypnos bajó los ojos y miró el té.

-Espero que tengas razón, Thanatos- dijo su gemelo- tengo una corazonada de que las cosas no se quedarán tan tranquilas como están en este momento…-

x-x-x

 _Salida de la Universidad de Atenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Pasado el mediodía, Minos salió del Santuario de Athena a buscar a Aria. Estaba sonriente con la expectativa de encontrarse con ella. Incluso había comprado una pequeña rosa color durazno, que estaba seguro que le gustaría. Se sentó en una banca a esperar.

No esperó mucho tiempo cuando vio a Aria salir de la puerta principal de la universidad y comenzar a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba. Minos se levantó al verla llegar, pero la chica pasó de lado junto a él, como si no lo hubiera visto. Minos alzó las cejas, confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin pensarlo de nuevo, el espectro se giró y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Aria- dijo Minos, trotando un poco para alcanzarla- Aria, espera…-

Aria se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con una expresión educada y confundida, como si quisiera reconocerlo.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, inclinándose levemente- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Minos frunció el entrecejo. Si esto era una broma, no era nada graciosa. Pero no podía ser una broma, ¿o sí? Lo poco que conocía de Aria, ella era transparente, y no podría actuar una broma así. Pero al final, Minos preguntó.

-¿Es una broma, Aria?- dijo Minos- soy yo, Minos…-

Aria lo miró con curiosidad y con atención, como si quisiera reconocerlo pero no podía.

-Eh… ¿nos conocemos?- dijo ella.

Minos suspiró exasperado. Entonces, ¿Aria estaba bromeando? ¿O fingiendo que no lo conocía? ¿Porqué? Si el día anterior hasta se habían… Minos sacudió la cabeza. Alzó la mirada y vio que Aria seguía mirándolo con interés, pero confundida, como si quisiera reconocerlo o entender como él la conocía.

-¿No me recuerdas?- dijo Minos.

-Eh… ¿alguna vez has estado en Roma o en Verona?- dijo Aria, cambiando su expresión curiosa a una mortificada- discúlpame, la verdad no te recuerdo…-

-Ayer fuimos al Santuario de Athena- dijo Minos- y antier estuvimos en Rodorio…-

-Ah, tengo una amiga en el Santuario de Athena- dijo Aria, sonriendo- hace años que no la veo. Pero, en serio, aún no te reconozco…-

El espectro no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un brillo plateado en sus ojos. Minos la tomó de la cabeza con las dos manos para mirar mejor, haciendo que Aria diera un respingo de sorpresa por el movimiento brusco. Minos lo ignoró por un momento, y fue cuando miró bien el aro plateado brillando alrededor de las pupilas de Aria. La soltó con una expresión horrorizada. ¡Ya sabía porqué Aria no lo reconocía!

-No, eso no…- dijo Minos, dando un paso atrás- tú no… oh, dioses, por favor no…-

Aria parpadeó repetidamente mientras Minos se dejó caer sentado al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y apretando los ojos. Se sintió nauseoso. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué a ella? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?¿Quién se había atrevido a hacerle algo así? El joven espectro sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-No te encuentras bien- escuchó a Aria comentar, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con un tono de voz realmente preocupado- ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Minos levantó la mirada hacia ella, y la observó con una gran tristeza. Aquello no era justo. ¿Cómo le habían hecho algo tan cruel a Aria? ¿Quién había sido?¿Y porqué? El espectro se levantó ante una muy confundida Aria, la tomó por el mentón y la besó levemente en la mejilla. Ella se quedó helada, sin saber que pensar de un extraño haciendo eso. Minos puso la rosa en sus manos.

-No te preocupes, estoy a punto de arreglar todo, Aria- dijo Minos en voz baja- vas a estar bien-

Y antes de que Aria pudiera responder o reaccionar, el espectro salió corriendo hacia una de las entradas del Inframundo, con la chica en su pensamiento. No sabía quien la había hecho beber agua del río Lethe, pero lo iba a averiguar, ¡y pobre de quien lo haya hecho!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado muy Feliz Navidad. Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las cosas se están poniendo intensas. De aquí en delante recomiendo pelotitas anti-estrés (Misao-CG). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: El Jardín Botánico

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **IX. EL JARDÍN BOTÁNICO**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Al inicio de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Albafica caminaba en círculos, preocupado. Las noticias habían llegado esa mañana. Dohko y Shion acababan de regresar de Italia con graves noticias. La guerra santa de ese siglo había comenzado. Los espectros comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes. Hades había regresado, ya sabían quien era su reencarnación humana, y ya sabían donde estaba el castillo de Hades._

 _El santo dorado miró hacia el suelo nervioso. Seguramente ese sería el último día. Sería la última vez que la vería._

 _Suspiró._

 _El santo durado jugó con sus dedos. En cualquier momento llegaría Agasha, y él tendría que decirle la verdad. Lo que estaba pasando, y lo que tenía que pasar. O mejor dicho, dejar de pasar. Albafica bajó la mirada tristemente. Le dolía la sola idea de hacerlo. Pero las cosas no podían seguir como estaban. La guerra estaba sobre ellos, y seguramente no iba a sobrevivir, sería un milagro. Y jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, dejaría que algún daño llegara a Agasha._

 _El santo dorado cerró los ojos, y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Qué había hecho? Él ya lo sabía, aún antes de enredarse con Agasha. Sabía que la guerra santa llegara pronto, sabía que pronto moriría, y solo le rompería el corazón a su querida chica. Lo sabía y aún así, quizá algo egoístamente, siguió adelante y lo hizo. Tenía que verla una última vez. Tenía que pedirle perdón._

 _-Albafica…-_

 _El santo dorado se volvió hacia la chica, que recién subía hacia el templo de Piscis, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero eso no era todo. Albafica alzó las cejas. Agasha se vea distinta de alguna manera. No sonreía. Estaba preocupada. Algo había pasado. Pero primero, tenía que decirle la verdad._

 _-Agasha, acaba de suceder algo terrible- dijo el santo de Piscis- la guerra santa acaba de comenzar. No… no deberías venir al Santuario hasta que termine. Será extremadamente peligroso, y…- se detuvo un momento, tomando las manos de Agasha- y yo moriría si te pasara algo-_

 _Agasha sonrió tristemente, y puso una mano sobre su abdomen._

 _-Lo entiendo. Ya lo sabía, Albafica, en Rodorio todos escuchamos el rumor- dijo Agasha, bajando la mirada- pero antes de… antes de separarnos, hay algo que debes saber-_

 _Albafica la miró, expectante. La chica se acercó a él y extendió los brazos, rodeándolo por la cintura, y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El santo dorado comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño._

 _-No te lo dije antes, porque no estaba segura- dijo Agasha en voz baja- pero… pero creo que…-_

 _Agasha se separó de él, y volvió a poner sus manos en el abdomen. Albafica tardó unos segundos en entender de que se trataba. Parpadeó repetidamente, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

 _-¿Quieres decir que estás…?- comenzó Albafica, y Agasha asintió tímidamente._

 _-No estaba segura- dijo Agasha- pero hace unos días comencé a sentirlo, comenzó a moverse. Oh, Albafica- añadió ella, dejando que el santo de Piscis tomara de nuevo sus manos- ¿qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo?-_

 _El santo dorado se sintió, si es que era posible, aún peor que antes. Ahora no solo se sentía culpable por dejar a Agasha tras ilusionarla y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, sino que también estaba a punto de abandonar a otra criatura. ¡Que persona tan despreciable era! Cerró los ojos y los apretó. Merecía arder en el pozo más profundo del infierno por lo que había hecho._

 _De pronto, sintió una dulce caricia en su mejilla. Albafica abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y miró a Agasha, quien le sonreía con el mismo cariño y amor con el que lo había visto todos esos días._

 _-No sufras- le dijo Agasha, volviendo a sonreír, y poniendo sus manos en su abdomen- desde el principio estuve consciente de que esto iba a suceder eventualmente- bajó su mano, y volvió a abrazarlo- no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. De nada, Albafica- añadió, al ver que el santo bajaba la mirada- me mantendré a salvo durante la guerra santa. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos después…-_

 _-¿Y si no?- dijo Albafica tristemente- ¿y si muero, dejándolos solos a los dos?-_

 _-Si eso pasara- dijo Agasha, volviendo a tomar su mejilla- nuestro hijo sabría que su padre fue un héroe… pero no llegará a eso- añadió la chica- eres un santo dorado. Nadie puede vencerte-_

 _-Quisiera que eso fuera cierto, Agasha...- dijo el santo de Piscis- te prometo que protegeré tu hogar. No dejaré que el mal se acerque-_

 _Albafica sonrió levemente. Ojalá que los deseos de Agasha se hicieran realidad. Su conciencia respiró por unos momentos. Abrazó a la chica y la besó en la frente con cariño. Después de ello, la rodeó con sus brazos, y se quedaron así algunos minutos._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Esa tarde, Kanon dejó a Elsita con Satu en el templo de Géminis y salió a hacer sus rondas habituales, usando la armadura de su hermano. Cuando pasó por el templo norte, pensó en llegar a ver que se proponía Minos, y se sorprendió de no encontrar al juez ahí. Uno de los santos de bronce, Ichi, estaba cerca, y le contó que el espectro había salido hacia la ciudad poco antes del mediodía, y que desde entonces no lo habían visto en el Santuario.

¿Qué se creía ese espectro? ¿Qué podía andar de paseo a su antojo?

Kanon, sospechoso, intentó localizar al juez de Grifo con su cosmo. Cuando lo hizo, le preguntó que donde estaba y qué se proponía. Minos le respondió algo que él no entendió muy bien: solo entendió que tenía que regresar al Inframundo a arreglar un asunto muy importante y urgente. Kanon no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba, pero el cosmo de Minos parecía furioso, así que decidió mejor no molestarlo más y dejarlo resolver sus problemas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el gemelo menor se había acercado demasiado a la entrada del Santuario, y un par de voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- dijo una voz masculina, que le pareció algo conocida a Kanon.

-No podías controlarla, tarado. Era la única manera- dijo el otro hombre.

-Aún así, debiste consultarme antes de hacer eso- dijo el primero, en un tono entre molesto y aprensivo- encima, la lastimaste mientras lo hacías-

-No le pasó nada grave, y estaba siendo irracional- dijo el segundo hombre, haciendo como que no era nada importante- y al final funcionó-

-Sigue sin gustarme esta idea…- dijo el primer hombre- pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo hecho hecho está, ya no se puede deshacer. Lo olvidó por completo, y no hay manera de recordarlo-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, y se acercó a donde estaban los extraños. Ambos palidecieron al verlo, como si no se esperaban ver a un santo dorado ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos?- dijo Kanon en tono autoritario- ¡este es el Santuario de Athena!-

-Discúlpenos, señor- dijo uno de los dos hombres. Kanon lo recordó: era el amigo de Sofi que habían conocido en el restaurante hacía un par de días- solo quería hablar con Sofi-

Kanon cruzó los brazos. Así que este era el amigo de Sofi, el causante de tantos problemas. Él no estaba tan enojado como Saga, que había tenido que dormir en el sofá, pero sí estaba bastante molesto por los problemas causados a Aioros y a Sofi. Kanon sonrió maléficamente, pensando en hacer algo que los espantara del Santuario, pero solo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión amenazante. Eso fue suficiente. Los dos hombres entendieron inmediatamente que no eran bienvenidos, y tras dar media vuelta salieron del Santuario y se alejaron. Kanon se echó a reír, y continuó su ronda.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Inframundo_

Desde que Minos puso los pies en el Inframundo, los otros dos jueces y los dioses supieron que estaba realmente furioso. No fue directamente a Giudecca, sino pasó primero a la orilla del río Lethe para hablar con el espectro guardián del río. Éste comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza al ver al espectro acercarse a él tan molesto.

-Espero que empieces a hablar, pedazo de basura- dijo Minos furioso, tomando al espectro por el cuello y empujándolo contra una de las columnas que se encontraban en las orillas del río.

-Se… señor Minos- dijo el pobre espectro, palideciendo de terror- yo… yo… yo no hice nada… nada malo…-

-¡Acabo de ver los efectos de las aguas del río Lethe en una persona que aprecio mucho!- dijo Minos hecho una furia, volviendo a empujarlo contra la pared- ¡quiero una explicación! ¡En este mismo instante!-

El espectro seguía temblando, y no podía articular ninguna palabra.

-¡Contesta!- gritó Minos, comenzando a perder la paciencia, volviendo a empujar al espectro contra la pared- ¡contesta o te haré pedazos!-

-¡Minos!- dijo Aiacos, y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Lo había seguido, junto con Radamanthys, al sentir su cosmo tan perturbado- ¿qué te sucede? Esto no es propio de ti-

-¿Porqué no lo sueltas, para que pueda contestar algo coherente?- dijo Radamanthys a su vez- sé de buena fuente que las personas no pueden hablar si aprietas sus cuellos con tu mano...-

Minos se volvió a ver a sus compañeros, y soltó a regañadientes al espectro. El juez de Grifo respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

-No molestes, Aiacos- dijo Minos- hay una… una persona, en Atenas, a quien le acaban de dar de beber agua de este río. ¡Necesitamos saber quien fue la persona que la robó y se la dio!-

Aiacos notó que su compañero apretaba los puños mientras hablaba. Se volvió al espectro que cuidaba el río.

-¿Quién fue la última persona que solicitó agua del río Lethe?- preguntó el juez de Garuda.

-Pues… fue usted, señor Minos- dijo el espectro, ruborizándose y dirigiéndose al espectro de Grifo. Minos se enrojeció de furia y estuvo a punto de volver a tomar al espectro del cuello, si Aiacos no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Crees que habría venido a buscarte y preguntarte esto si fuera así?- dijo Minos.

-No… no, señor…- dijo el espectro, volviendo a temblar de pies a cabeza. Radamanthys había detenido a Minos de los hombros de manera preventiva, para evitar que se lanzara contra el pobre espectro, y Aiacos se interpuso entre ambos- para ser más específico, la última persona a quien entregué un vial con agua del río fue Byaku de Nigromante, me la pidió a nombre de usted, señor Minos-

Minos se enfureció, si era posible, más que antes, y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Giudecca, su cosmo encendido de furia. Aiacos y Radamanthys lo detuvieron al mismo tiempo antes de que se hubiera alejado más de tres pasos.

-Minos, te tranquilizas y nos dices que sucede, o…- comenzó Radamanthys.

-O no podremos ayudarte- lo interrumpió Aiacos, y sonrió levemente- si nos dices que planeas hacer, quizá podremos hacer esto bien-

Minos suspiró, resignado, y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado, mientras los tres se dirigían a Giudecca. Ya tendría una pequeña conversación con Byaku sobre lo que había hecho con el agua del río del olvido.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion mandó llamar a Saga al templo del Patriarca, y el santo de Géminis obedeció de inmediato. No traía puesta su armadura dorada, ya que Kanon la estaba usando para dar su ronda. Al llegar, se sorprendió de encontrar ahí no solo a Athena y al Patriarca, sino también a Ikki de Fénix. El santo de bronce estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Me llamaba, maestro Shion?- preguntó Saga.

-Sí, tenemos que pedirte tu consejo- dijo Shion- Ikki nos trae información muy valiosa de la ciudad, donde él ha estado espiando a los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos. Al parecer no solo ellos van a atacar en Atenas el día de hoy, sino que es probable que Deimos aparezca esta vez-

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Saga, confundido- ¿porqué necesitan mi consejo?-

-Imagina que Deimos aparezca de pronto frente a nosotros- dijo Ikki, separándose de la columna y mirando a Saga- ¿no crees que sería prioridad sellarlo para evitar que siga peleando con nosotros y haciendo daño?-

-Supongo que sí- dijo el santo de Géminis- pero aún no entiendo porqué….-

-¿Y si la única persona que pudiera detenerlo fuera Satu?- lo interrumpió Shion en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, Saga se quedó helado. Ahora entendía la incomodidad del Patriarca al respecto. Y si a él no le gustaba ni un poco la idea de arriesgar a Satu tan cerca de Deimos, a pesar de que sea la única oportunidad de sellarlo, no se imaginaba como se sentiría Kanon si le propusieran lo mismo. Seguramente no lo permitiría, ni por error, que Satu se acercara tanto.

Ikki, a su vez, hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Podemos planearlo bien- dijo el santo de Fénix- imagina que su próxima víctima sea Kostas, o tu sobrina, así como lo fue Cathy, ¿no te arrepentirías de no haberlo intentado?-

Saga se mordió el labio, y suspiró. Realmente odiaba que Satu fuera la única que pudiera hacer eso, pero no había nada más que hacer. Sabía que su hermano lo iba a odiar.

x-x-x

 _Calabozos, Giudecca_

Radamanthys y Aiacos casi sintieron pena por Byaku. Casi. Minos estaba más que furioso, y no reparó en golpear a su antiguo espectro para conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba. Finalmente Byaku le dijo la verdad.

-Esta bien, está bien se lo diré, señor Minos- dijo el espectro- Didrika me dijo que Fleur de Lys necesitaba una dosis de agua del Lethe para las dudas-

-¿La gente de Deimos está involucrada en esto?- dijo Minos, soltándolo y haciendo una expresión de preocupación. ¿Porqué habrían hecho olvidar a Aria sobre Minos? Incluso si fueran los secuaces de Deimos, ¿qué tenían que ver con ella?

-No sé para qué lo querían- dijo Byaku- solo sé que ellos son lo que lo tienen-

-Lo que significa- dijo Aiacos, volviéndose a Minos- que seguramente Deimos y sus secuaces están muy cerca de quienquiera que hayas visto bajo los efectos del agua del Lethe. Minos, ¿a quién…?-

Radamanthys y Aiacos lo vieron como una oportunidad, pero Minos palideció. ¿Esos malditos estaban cerca de Aria? Pues sí, lo bastante cerca para al menos haberle dado de beber el agua. Tras llegar a esa conclusión, el juez de Grifo salió corriendo hacia la salida del Inframundo. Aiacos y Radamanthys, al verlo, salieron corriendo tras él. Parecía ser importante.

x-x-x

 _Jardín Botánico, Monasterio de Kesariani, afueras de Atenas_

Al salir de la Universidad, Aria se apresuró a visitar el jardín botánico del monasterio de Kesariani, que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Sonrió con la expectativa de ver las plantas. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante se le estaba olvidando.

Aria se encogió de hombros y entró al jardín, mirando asombrada todos los tipos de plantas que había ahí, algunas que nunca en su vida había visto. Emocionada, abrió su mochila y sacó su libreta para comenzar a dibujar y, si era posible, recoger algunas hojas para su colección. Y se asombró por lo que se encontró ahí dentro.

Una rosa roja y una margarita. Los pétalos de una rosa roja, presionados entre las páginas, en las que estaba escrito con tinta un nombre: _Minos_. Junto a la margarita también estaba escrito: _Camino a Rodorio, con Minos_. Aria alzó las cejas. Otra vez ese nombre. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tenía que ver con el chico que había visto hacía un rato, al que no había reconocido? Lo intentó de verdad, pero no pudo recordarlo. Suspiró.

-Minos, ¿quién eres?- dijo en voz baja para sí misma, mientras intentaba recordar- ¿porqué tengo su nombre escrito en mi libreta?-

Quería recordarlo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No recordaba quien era, pero su corazón dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre. Tenía la sensación de que era importante.

Aria miró a su alrededor, y sonrió. Estaba en un jardín botánico. Y había una planta con poderes curativos, capaz de poder hacerla recuperar la memoria, recuerdos perdidos. Ella era una experta en plantas, no iba a ser difícil encontrarla. Una salvia.

- _Salvia officinalis-_ dijo la chica en voz baja. Aria cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar en su mochila, para comenzar a correr entre los pequeños árboles y arbustos, buscando la planta que tenía que encontrar. Sabía que era un arbusto con hojas aterciopeladas y flores de colores.

Tras mucho buscar, la encontró. Pasó sus dedos por las hojas aromáticas, con flores color violeta y blanco. Tomó una de las flores entre sus manos y la acercó a su nariz para olerla, pero de pronto, un ruido la interrumpió. Aria se guardó la flor en el bolsillo de su vestido. Levantó la vista.

Era su primo.

-Hola, Mario- dijo ella, respirando aliviada al ver la conocida sonrisa de su primo- ¿qué sucede?¿qué haces aquí?-

-Lucca me pidió que te acompañara- dijo Mario, sacando la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor de su bolsillo con un gesto despreocupado y sonriente- está preocupado por ti. Te veías muy distraída anoche-

Aria sonrió levemente, pero frunció el entrecejo al verlo encender un cigarrillo. ¡Cómo detestaba que fumaran delante de ella! Nada que hacer, sabía que Mario era un vicioso del tabaco y nunca lo dejaría.

-Gracias, Mario- dijo Aria en voz baja- la verdad es que estoy muy bien. No tienes porqué preocuparte. De hecho, ya me iba-

Aria le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida del jardín, metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo donde estaba la flor que había tomado de la planta, pero Mario la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera, Aria, no te vayas- dijo el chico, sonriendo- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte…-

Mario no esperó a que ella le respondiera. La tiró levemente del brazo, hacia un grupo de personas que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos dos. Aria alzó los ojos, pues algunos estaban usando armaduras de color negro. Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero Mario la detuvo.

-No te vayas, querida prima- repitió Mario tras exhalar una bocanada de humo, tirar la colilla al suelo y pisarla- estamos esperando a un amigo tuyo. Quizá tú no lo recuerdas, pero para nosotros es muy importante que estés aquí-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento cerca de la Universidad, Atenas_

Minos se vistió su sapuri y salió del Inframundo hacia Atenas, seguido muy de cerca por los otros dos jueces del Inframundo, quienes no entendían muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que era algo importante. Lo primero que hizo el espectro e Grifo fue ir al apartamento de Aria, para advertirla. Quizá la asustaría un poco si llegaba así nada más y le decía lo que había sucedido, y quizá no le creería, pero Minos sabía que estaba en peligro, y tenía que al menos asegurarse de que la chica estuviera en guardia.

Los tres jueces llegaron al departamento, y Minos llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, Minos tumbó la puerta de una patada. Para su sorpresa, se encontró a Lucca, el hermano de Aria, con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, inconsciente. A pesar de que no le caía nada bien, sobre todo por el incidente que él había causado entre Aioros y Sofi, Minos se inclinó para ver como estaba.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Minos, tan pronto como despertó- ¿estás bien?¿dónde está tu hermana?

Lucca lo reconoció de inmediato y, tras incorporarse, se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente y le dio la espalda. Lo miraba con desprecio, y Minos se dio cuenta de qu él sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Me rehuso a responderle al maldito espectro que asesinó a Albafica- dijo Lucca.

Minos frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero después lo comprendió. No solo estaba usando su sapuri, sino que Lucca es hermano de Aria, y al parecer él sí estaba enterado de la historia familiar del antiguo santo de Piscis. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿No lo entiendes, cabeza hueca? Necesito saber donde está tu hermana. ¡Aria puede estar en peligro!- dijo Minos.

-Aria estará bien sin ti- dijo Lucca.

-Alguien le dio de beber agua del río Lethe- dijo Minos- ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Está en peligro! Se olvidó…-

Minos se interrumpió. Iba a decir "de mí", pero lo pensó mejor. Respiró hondo.

-Yo sé quien fue el que le dio el agua- dijo Lucca, parpadeando y frotándose la cabeza, en donde había sido golpeado- ¿y sabes algo? Me da gusto que lo hayan hecho. Así se olvidó de ti, y no va a seguir conviviendo con un asesino psicópata. Mi hermanita es demasiado buena para ti-

Minos se comenzó a enfurecer, no por el insulto, sino porque el tiempo se estaba acabando. ¡Aria realmente podía estar en peligro, y ese tarado nada más no paraba de hablar! El espectro de Grifo lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa y lo levantó un poco del suelo.

-Minos…- dijo Aiacos en un tono de advertencia.

-La persona que robó el agua del Lethe está aliado con un peligroso grupo que sirve al dios Deimos- dijo Minos- si Aria está cerca de esas personas, está en peligro mortal. Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién te atacó?¿y quién le dio a beber el agua?-

Lucca bajó la mirada, y se lo pensó mejor. Ese Minos estaba genuinamente preocupado por Aria. Y la actitud de Mario no había sido muy correcta que digamos. Quizá Minos tenía razón, y su hermana podría estar en peligro…

-Fue Mario, mi primo, que vino conmigo de Italia- dijo el chico por fin.

-¿Dónde está Aria ahora?- dijo Minos, inconscientemente apretando aún más la solapa de la camisa de Lucca.

-Dijo que iba a ir al convento de Kesariani, cerca de la universidad- dijo Lucca- hay un jardín botánico junto al convento. Aria dijo que quería cortar algunas plantas y flores para su colección. Ahí debe de estar-

Minos lo soltó de golpe, y salió corriendo del apartamento, seguido de los otros dos jueces, que lo siguieron bastante alarmados. Ni Radamanthys ni Aiacos entendieron bien quien era ese chico con el que habían hablando, o quien era esa "Aria" de la que Minos hablaba tanto, pero pudieron deducir que era importante y que algo malo debió haberle pasado.

El espectro de Grifo, por su parte, corría lo más rápido que podía, e iba rezando a todos y cada uno de los dioses para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

De pronto, los tres jueces sintieron un terrible cosmo en el sitio al que ellos se dirigían.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

El Santuario de Athena se estremeció al sentir el fuerte cosmo maligno, proveniente de la ciudad de Atenas. Saga de Géminis, quien aún se encontraba en el templo del Patriarca junto con Ikki y Shion, se volvió de pronto hacia la ciudad, sorprendido por el cosmo recién aparecido.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Saga, perplejo, parpadeando- como predijo Ikki, están atacando la ciudad-

-Pero están fuera de la ciudad- dijo Shion, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, intentando localizar el cosmo- quizá no sea tan descabellado después de todo, quizá nuestro plan podría funcionar, Saga-

Saga hizo una expresión molesta. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que tenían que hacer. Pero no podía negar que tanto Shion como Ikki tenían un punto, y tenían razón en solicitar su ayuda. Y aunque Kanon se iba a enfurecer y quizá no le volvería a hablar en lo que a ambos les quedara de vida, el santo de Géminis no iba a permitir que ningún daño llegara a Satu. Tragó saliva y, tras asentir en dirección al Patriarca, abrió un portal a otra dimensión y se introdujo en él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Faltan dos capítulos más (es cortita). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Auroras Boreales

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **X. AURORAS BOREALES**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 50 después de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Monasterio a las afueras de Rodorio_

 _La delgada mujer tosía sin parar, mientras el joven tomaba sus manos con aprensión y le acercaba un pañuelo._

 _-Tranquila, mamá, no te agites- dijo el chico, dejándole el pañuelo y tomando un vaso de la mesita de noche, sirviendo un poco de agua en él y acercándoselo a los labios- tienes que reposar, para que te puedas mejorar y…-_

 _-Hijo, sabes que mi hora está cerca- dijo la mujer, sonriendo con cariño y extendiendo su mano hacia él, tocándole el rostro con cariño y sonriendo. Su hijo tenía un rostro muy bello, un poco redondo, y enormes ojos azules. Esos ojos…- me recuerdas mucho a tu padre-_

 _-Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido, mamá- dijo el chico- estoy seguro que le encantaría tu jardín, aquí en el monasterio-_

 _-Se acerca la hora en la que volveré a verlo- sonrió la mujer- después de cincuenta largos años, por fin volveré a estar con Albafica. Y esta maldición de no estar con el hombre que amo por fin va a terminar-_

 _El chico parpadeó varias veces para hacer desaparecer las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. La mujer volvió a sonreír. Cada día que pasaba, su hijo se parecía mucho más a Albafica. Estaba feliz de tenerlo, era el recordatorio de los hermosos meses que había pasado con él._

 _-Estoy segura de que tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando le cuente en lo que te has convertido- dijo Agasha- no llores, hijo. Nos veremos de nuevo un día… aunque espero que no demasiado pronto-_

 _Su hijo no pudo ya contener las lágrimas. Agasha volvió a extender su brazo hacia él, acariciando su rostro con cariño, mientras su hijo, a pesar de ser ya un adulto, lloraba como si fuera un niño pequeño._

 _-No olvides de donde vienes, hijo- le dijo Agasha._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Jardín Botánico, Monasterio de Kesariani, afueras de Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los tres jueces del Inframundo se apresuraron hacia el jardín botánico. Tan pronto como entraron, los generales sintieron el fuerte aroma de las flores en ese sitio. Minos estornudó un par de veces y se frotó la nariz, pero no se detuvo y siguió buscando a la chica. Estaba muy preocupado, y con muy buena razón, ya que sentía los cosmos enemigos tan cerca. ¿Aria estaría bien?

-No me gusta esta situación ni un poco- Minos escuchó decir a Aiacos, y Radamanthys gruñó en voz baja. El espectro no les hizo caso.

Pronto los encontraron. Al final del jardín, junto a la entrada del monasterio, estaba Mario con Aria y con varios hombres vistiendo armaduras negras. Los tres jueces se detuvieron frente a ellos, preparándose para pelear.

-Mira, si son los tres jueces del Inframundo- dijo uno de los hombres usando armaduras negras- y yo que pensé que vendrían solo santos de Athena-

-Desde que te metiste con Aria no me dejaste opción- dijo Minos, con su cosmo agresivamente encendido.

Aria lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar su nombre. Era el mismo chico de hacía un rato, ahora vestido con una enorme, imponente y quizá aterradora armadura negra. Pero aún no podía reconocerlo ni recordarlo. Pero ese no era el motivo de la curiosidad de Aria, sino pensar que porqué alguien a quien no conocía se preocupaba tanto con él.

Los otros dos jueces encendieron sus cosmos también, pero pronto sintieron otro mucho más poderoso que el de los enemigos o que el de ellos mismos, rodeándolos y haciéndolos sentir extraño, como si sus corazones se encogieran. Aiacos abrió los ojos grandemente al reconocerlo.

-Es Deimos- dijo el espectro de Garuda en voz alta, poniéndose en guardia- está aquí…no bajen la guardia-

Minos y Radamanthys alzaron los ojos. Los enemigos incluso habían soltado a Aria, quien no estaba consciente del peligro, encontrándose entre dos grupos de hombres. Minos sintió el impulso de caminar hacia ella, pero estaba demasiado cerca de los enemigos, y se arriesgaba a que la lastimaran en algún forcejeo. El espectro tragó saliva.

De pronto, y sin que nadie hiciera nada, Minos notó que a su izquierda Aiacos cayó de rodillas. El casco de su sapuri cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, y el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dando un fuerte grito de dolor. Aria dio un respingo de sorpresa, y Minos y Radamanthys se volvieron preocupados hacia Aiacos.

-¡Aiacos!- dijeron los dos jueces, preocupados. Minos, que era el que estaba más cerca, se aproximó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. El espectro de Garuda solo repetía una palabra sin parar.

-Violate… Violate…- murmuraba Aiacos. Minos lo miró, preocupado, y después se volvió a mirar a los enemigos. Todo eso se sentía terriblemente familiar. Aria había regresado al lado de su primo, mientras que veía a Aiacos con algo de temor.

-Vaya, él es el más débil de los jueces del Inframundo- dijo Mario casualmente, volviéndose a Aria, quien seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica solo podía intuir que algo no estaba bien, y se mantenía cerca de su pi¡rimo, donde pensaba que iba a estar más seguro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- quiso saber Radamanthys.

-Nosotros nada- dijo Mario- es el señor Deimos quien está atacándolo. Él esta viendo en su mente su peor pesadilla: la muerte y el sufrimiento de la persona a quien más ama en el mundo-

Minos tragó saliva, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Le dolía de una extraña manera, como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse, como si sintiera un presentimiento terrible. El espectro de Grifo iba a decir algo, cuando Radamanthys fue quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, en la misma posición que Aiacos, haciendo gestos de dolor, deteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, temblando y repitiendo en voz baja el nombre de Victoria. Minos se volvió hacia los enemigos con los dientes apretados.

-¡Déjalos en paz, maldito!- dijo Minos, alzando la voz, molesto por el truco- ¿porqué les estás haciendo eso? ¡Eso es jugar sucio!- hizo una pausa y, al no obtener respuesta y sentir su corazón estrujándose aún más- ¿o eres lo bastante cobarde como para atacar entre las sombras y no dar la cara?-

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Minos, todos los presentes sintieron un poderosísimo cosmo a su alrededor, y tras una brillante luz apareció un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos color plata brillante, usando un kamei de color negro con líneas rojas apareció frente a ellos, a una distancia considerable de los jueces. Minos ya lo había visto una vez, hacía más de un año, en Catania. Era Deimos, dios del Terror.

-Lo mismo hice con ustedes en Catania- dijo el dios del terror, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Minos por encima del hombro, como si fuera poca cosa- están soñando que sucede algo malo con las personas que aman. Tú no amas a nadie, por eso no te ha afectado. ¿O tal vez sí amas a alguien?- se echó a reír- ¿No te lo habían dicho antes, espectro de Hades? El amor es debilidad-

De pronto, Minos comenzó a sentirlo aún más fuerte. Un dolor horrible en su tripa, un vuelco terrible en su corazón. Y comenzó a ver imágenes terribles. Cosas indescriptiblemente horribles que le pasaban a Aria, justo frente a sus ojos. Cosas impensables, insoportables. Y Minos no podía soportar verlas, no podía soportar imaginarse que algo malo le sucediera a esa chica. ¿Eso significaba que la amaba? Quizá, pero en este momento tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Minos se detuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y apretó los ojos.

-No…- dijo Minos, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- esto no es real. Aria está aquí, y está a salvo… esto no es real…-

-No te resistas, espectro- dijo el dios, apretando una de sus manos- no puedes resistirte a mi poder-

Minos cerró los ojos. En su mente, pudo ver a Aria sufriendo, su blanca piel desgarrándose con horrendos ganchos, la sangre roja manchando su piel y sus ropas. Podía escuchar un terrible grito de dolor que hizo que al espectro se le helara la sangre. Podía ver sus lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. Al final, Minos también cayó de rodillas, igual que los demás.

-No… Aria no, por favor…-

Aria estaba mirando atenta aquella escena, aún oculta detrás de Mario. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando, Mario?- dijo la chica- ¿porqué está así…?-

-¿No lo entiendes, Aria?- dijo Mario- ese espectro de Hades, Minos, está enamorado de ti- se echó a reír- pobre, ni siquiera lo recuerdas, y él está en esas condiciones por ti. ¿Ves lo que te digo? El amor es debilidad…-

Aria miró de Mario hacia Minos. Le daba pena el chico, tumbado en el suelo con esa expresión de dolor, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Detente- le dijo Aria- ¿qué no ves que está sufriendo?-

Mario se echó a reír.

-No creo que entiendas lo que sucede, Aria- dijo Mario- Minos es nuestro enemigo. No solo nuestro, sino tuyo también. Él es un espectro de Hades, que asesinó a uno de tus ancestros. Y merece morir…-

Aria miró a Minos con tristeza. Ese chico a quien no recordaba, ¡estaba sufriendo por ella! Su corazón se conmovió. Minos. Sentía un ruidito en el fondo de su cabeza, que le decía que ese chico era importante para ella. Minos. ¿Porqué no lo recordaba?

-Mario, yo…- dijo Aria, con la intención de acercarse a él para ayudarlo. Mario se dio cuenta y la detuvo, tomándola de un brazo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo Mario, tirando bruscamente de ella y empujándola hacia atrás, hacia la pared del monasterio- ¡quédate quieta!-

Aria tropezó por el impulso, y se detuvo de la pared para no caer al suelo. Una vez que sus dedos tocaron la pared, la chica sintió un vuelco. El tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto.

 _Aria miró a su alrededor. Seguía en el mismo sitio, en el jardín botánico junto al monasterio, pero parecía casi un lugar distinto. Era de día, no de noche, y no había hombres en armadura ni espectros de Hades, no estaba su primo tampoco. Había una mujer, una hermosa mujer, cuidando de algunas de las plantas. La chica parpadeó. La mujer se parecía un poco a ella, solo un poco._

 _-Ella es Agasha- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Aria dio un respingo. Se volvió y vio un hombre que le parecía muy conocido, y a la vez, una que nunca la había visto en su vida. Ese rostro le parecía bastante familiar._

 _-Agasha vivió aquí por muchos años, después de mi muerte, y creó este hermoso jardín…- dijo el hombre._

 _-¿Quien eres tú?- dijo Aria._

 _-Ya sabes quien soy- dijo el hombre, sonriendo benévolamente._

 _-¿Eres… familiar mío?- dijo Aria, tocándose su rostro levemente, sorprendida por el parecido entre los rostros de ambos- ¿es cierto todo lo que han dicho?-_

 _Albafica sonrió benévolamente._

 _-Soy Albafica, santo de Piscis del siglo XVIII. Y soy ancestro tuyo, de quien Mario habló anteriormente- sonrió el santo dorado- no te preocupes, lo recordarás…-_

 _La chica bajó la mirada._

 _-¿Quién es ese chico, Minos?- dijo ella- ¿es cierto que me ama?¿porqué no lo recuerdo?-_

 _-Mario te hizo beber agua del río Lethe- le explico Albafica- y por eso lo has olvidado. Pero creo que sí te ama en verdad. Si tenía alguna duda, ahora estoy seguro-_

 _Aria sonrió tristemente._

 _-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella- ¡está sufriendo por mí, y yo no lo recuerdo!¿Cómo puede ser esto?-_

 _Albafica se acercó a ella, y acarició su rostro con cuidado. La chica nuevamente sonrió tristemente. El santo dorado la besó en la frente y le ofreció un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella, tomando el frasco._

 _-Es agua del río Mnemosine- dijo Albafica- Mario también es descendiente mío, y cuando supe que el agua del Lethe había llegado a sus manos, procuré éste vial en caso de que fuera necesario-_

 _-¿Cómo…?-_

 _-Vivo en el Inframundo- dijo simplemente Albafica- no fue fácil, pero quiero que seas feliz, y que recuerdes lo que sucedió. Tu flor, la salvia, no va a servir de nada, al menos no para recordar lo que pasó- bajó la mirada- Agasha y yo estamos siguiéndote y protegiéndote, Aria-_

 _Aria sonrió, y miró el vial._

 _-Este vial me hará recordar…- comenzó a decir Aria- recordar a ese chico, Minos. ¿Realmente quiero recordarlo?-_

 _El santo dorado sonrió amplamente._

 _-Por supuesto- dijo Albafica- él te ama, y tu lo amas a él. Tu corazón lo sabe, seguramente brinca de contento cuando escuchas su voz- la chica bajó la mirada, algo ruborizada. Albafica señaló el vial en manos de Aria- bébelo, y averígualo-_

 _Y antes de que la chica pudiera agradecerlo, regresó de golpe a la realidad._

Aria abrió los ojos. Mario apenas la había lanzado contra la pared, y ella tenía el vial en sus manos. Miró alternadamente a su primo, y a Minos, que seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y repitiendo su nombre. La chica decidió destapar el vial y, antes de que los enemigos se dieran cuenta o pudieran detenerla, bebió el contenido del vial.

Se volvió a Minos, y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Minos!- dijo ella, mientras que se abría paso entre los enemigos y corría hacia el espectro caído, quien ya tenía la frente pegada al suelo. Con esfuerzo lo hizo levantar la cabeza, y notó que apretaba los ojos de dolor. Lo sacudió levemente- Minos, ¡Minos! Despierta, es una pesadilla…-

-¡No!¡Detente!- gritó Mario, acercándose a ella, con toda la intención de hacerla soltar a Minos- ¡aléjate de él!-

-Minos, despierta por favor- dijo Aria, tomando el rostro de Minos entre sus manos y besándolo en la mejilla, antes de que Mario llegara a alejarla del juez- no, Mario, déjame…-

Mario la tomó por la cintura, levantándola un poco del suelo, y la alejó de Minos, a pesar de los reclamos y pataleos de la chica. Apenas se hubo alejado unos pasos cuando una fuerza invisible separó a Aria de Mario, y la tirarla directamente hacia donde se encontraba Minos. Era como si fuera tirada por hilos. Hilos invisibles.

Minos había despertado, y miraba furioso al chico que había arrastrado a Aria. Tenía su cosmo encendido, los brazos extendidos y sus dedos preparando el ataque que había usado para separa a Aria de donde se encontraba Mario. Una vez que la chica llegó a su alcance, el espectro la abrazó aliviado.

-Aria, que bueno que estás a salvo- dijo Minos en voz baja, con una leve sonrisa- estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-¡Minos!- dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente- estás bien, Minos…-

-Gracias a ti- dijo el espectro- ¿tú estás bien?-

Aria asintió, sonriente. Minos continuó sin soltarla, con una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y se volvió a los enemigos. El dios Deimos estaba ahí con ellos. Minos frunció el entrecejo. Iba a ser difícil mantener a salvo a Aria y pelear contra un dios él solo. Radamanthys y Aiacos no daban señales de mejorar.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- dijo Mario, sorprendido de igual manera que Minos hubiera podido despertar y que Aria hubiera recordado quien era Minos- ¡yo le di el agua del Lethe! No debió haber recordado nada-

Minos frunció el entrecejo y se preparó para atacarlo, pero Deimos se puso frente a él.

-Lástima, espectro, iba a perdonarla, pero parece que ambos van a morir aquí- dijo el dios del terror.

Deimos atacó a Minos con su poder. Éste le dio la espalda y envolvió a Aria con sus alas, intentando protegerla. Ambos salieron volando unos metros y cayeron en una de las sendas del jardín, Aria de espaldas sobre el suelo y Minos sobre ella. A pesar de estar herido, el espectro le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, Ari?- le dijo Minos. Ella asintió, abriendo los ojos grandemente.

-Estás herido, Minos- dijo ella con una expresión preocupada- no me protejas. ¡Tienes que pelear y vencerlo!-

Minos sonrió, mostrándole los colmillos, y Aria sonrió también.

-Estaremos bien…- dijo Minos, levantándose y volviéndose hacia el dios, extendiendo sus brazos y las alas de su armadura, en una actitud protectora.

-Un ataque más, espectro- dijo Deimos, encendiendo su cosmo- despídete…-

Pero antes de que algo más sucediera, todos los presentes escucharon resonar a su alrededor una voz femenina.

- _¿Y de dónde salieron las auroras boreales, mamá?, preguntó la niña. No se sabe exactamente, le contestó su madre, pero escuché que un zorro cruza las mesetas árticas e ilumina el cielo con las chispas que se desprenden de su cola al arremolinarse la nieve-_ escucharon.

Todos los presentes, Minos y enemigos, incluso el dios, se volvieron hacia el sitio donde surgía la voz. Deimos palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

Satu estaba de pie frente a ellos sobre el techo del monasterio, con un libro entre sus manos y una sonrisa desafiante. De cada lado de ella estaba de pie uno de los gemelos de Géminis, Saga usando la armadura, y Kanon vestido de civil, cruzado de brazos, muy cerca de Satu. Ikki de Fénix estaba también junto a ellos, preparado para atacar. Deimos fue rodeado por un halo de energía, igual que su hermano Phobos hacía casi un año.

-No….¡NOOOOO!- gritó el dios, mientras desaparecía absorbido por el poder de Satu, encerrado en un pedazo de papel en el libro de cuentos.

Tan pronto como Deimos desapareció, Radamanthys y Aiacos fueron liberados de su poder, y por fin respiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó Radamanthys, parpadeando repetidamente, mientras que Aiacos sacudía la cabeza, como si pudiera sacudirse el pensamiento de lo que había visto. El espectro de Garuda miró a Minos, interrogante, pero éste sonrió y se volvió a los enemigos.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó Mario- ¡libera al señor Deimos en este instante!-

Algunos de los enemigos se dispusieron a atacar a la chica. Saga e Ikki se lanzaron a contraatacarlos, mientras que Kanon abría un portal a otra dimensión y desaparecía por él junto con Satu. El santo de Géminis, quien saltó contra Mario, casi le tumbó todos los dientes de una bofetada.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, maldito malnacido- dijo Saga entre dientes- es mi cuñada a quien estás insultando-

Radamanthys y Aiacos pronto entendieron lo que había pasado, y se tronaron los nudillos, listos para dar una paliza. Minos dejó a la chica en un lugar seguro.

-Aquí estarás a salvo, Aria- le dijo Minos con una sonrisa- si me disculpas…-

Y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, Minos encendió su cosmo y se dispuso a atacar. Los espectros estaban furiosos por el mal rato que habían pasado, y no mostraron ningún reparo y nada de piedad. Excepto por el golpe de Saga hacia Mario, los santos de Athena se abstuvieron de pelear, pues vieron que los espectros no necesitaban ayuda y estaban bastante motivados. Finalmente, los tres jueces del Inframundo ganaron por paliza (literal), y todos los enemigos fueron vencidos.

Radamanthys y Aiacos miraron con curiosidad a Minos, quien abrazaba aliviado a Aria.

-Bien, bien, amigo…- dijo Aiacos, dandole una palmada en el hombro- creo que tienes algo que contarnos a nosotros…-

Minos y Aria se miraron, y sonrieron.

-De hecho- dijo Saga- quizá sería buena idea que vengan al Santuario de Athena…-

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes de la pelea_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Aioros y Sofi estaban en el templo de Sagitario cuando Saga y Kanon llegaron de improviso, vía un portal a otra dimensión. Junto con ellos iban Satu, con Elsita en sus brazos, e Ikki, quien llevaba un libro en sus manos. Al principio, ambos se alarmaron, pensando que algo malo había sucedido con la nena, pero pronto se desengañaron al ver que se encontraba bien._

 _-Sofi- dijo Kanon- no hay tiempo para explicar. Nosotros cuatro tenemos que ir a una misión. Te encargamos a mi hija-_

 _Antes de que Sofi saliera de su sorpresa, Satu puso a la pequeña en brazos de la pelirroja. La chica rubia besó a la pequeña en la cabeza, y se apresuró a tomar la mano de Kanon._

 _-No tardamos- dijo Saga en un tono grave, y pronto los cuatro desaparecieron en otro portal._

 _Aioros y Sofi se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos, mientras Elsita hacía un puchero al perder de vista a sus papás._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Al terminar la pelea_

Sofi estaba aliviada de ver a Kanon y a Satu regresar sanos y salvos. Tras poner el libro que contenía a Deimos en manos del Patriarca, Satu se volvió hacia la pelirroja y tomó a Elsita en sus brazos. Kanon sonrió aliviado. Saga había logrado convencerlo de llevar a Satu al sitio donde se encontraba el malvado dios para que la chica pudiera sellarlo, aprovechando que estaría distraído peleando contra los jueces del Inframundo. Finalmente, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que habían esperado.

Athena dejó caer su báculo al suelo, y corrió a abrazar a Satu.

-¡Satu!- dijo la joven diosa- ¡menos mal que estás a salvo!- y se volvió hacia los gemelos- eso fue muy peligroso, pero me alegro que haya podido hacerse, y que haya salido tan bien-

-Tenía que hacerse, señorita Athena- le dijo Satu, abrazando a la nena y tomando la mano de Kanon, quien aún estaba cabizbajo y preocupado- no podíamos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Y gracias a los dioses, todo salió bien…-

-Quizá hemos puesto fin a la guerra contra los dioses Phobos y Deimos- dijo Ikki, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la columna.

Athena estaba feliz, y se volvió a los espectros de Hades.

-Ustedes tres también nos han ayudado mucho- dijo la diosa- espero que agradezcan a Hades de mi parte. Y muchas gracias, Minos, por haber venido a ayudarnos-

Minos asintió, sin soltar a Aria. Aiacos y Radamanthys no paraban de mirarlo con curiosidad, pues aún no les había contado de que se trataba su relación con la chica. Los tres jueces se despidieron de Athena y de los santos, y se dirigieron de regreso al Inframundo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustado esta historia. Este capítulo no me quedó tan bien como esperaba, justo hoy se me borró todo y tuve que volverlo a escribir. Espero que haya quedado bien, sin errores. Si encuentran algún error o typo, les agradezco por avisarme. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Aprovecho para desearles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!. El próximo capítulo (el epílogo) lo subiré el 1 de enero por la tarde. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Epílogo

**COINCIDENCIAS**

 **XI. EPÍLOGO**

 _Morphia, Mundo de los Sueños_

-De acuerdo…- dijo Aria, rodando los ojos- eso fue muy raro…-

Minos se echó a reír. Tras pedir autorización a Hypnos y a Morpheus, Minos había acompañado a Aria al mundo de los sueños, y le había presentado a Albafica y a Agasha. Cierto, ya los había visto antes, pero esta vez sus tataratatara...abuelos le dijeron como se habían conocido y como las cosas habían... progresado entre ellos. Aria no quería saber. Como no se esperaba eso, se había asustado mucho en un principio, aunque después realmente había disfrutado mucho conocerlos. Y cabe mencionar que Minos se había burlado mucho de ella al ver su expresión asustada.

-Basta…- le dijo Aria, dándole un empujón, mientras que Minos caminaba junto a ella y reía en voz baja. Minos siguió sonriendo, y la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo mientras caminaban de regreso a la Octava Prisión del Inframundo.

-Es gracioso como doscientos y tantos años después tus tatarabuelos pueden darte traumas de la infancia- se echó a reír Minos.

-Arggg... basta- dijo Aria, dándole un codazo en las costillas. No le dolió, al contrario, lo hizo reír más. Ante su mirada acusatoria, el espectro dejó de reír.

-Oye, Aria- dijo Minos, su expresión un poco más seria- ¿porqué corriste hacia mí cuando recordaste? Sabías que era muy peligroso el sitio donde estaba…-

Como respuesta, Aria se soltó de él y tomó su cara entre sus manos. La piel blanca de Minos se tornó roja ante el contacto, pero la chica solo sonrió y lo besó. Minos sonrió también, abrazando a Aria y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.

Los dos se separaron tras un largo beso.

-Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, Aria- dijo Minos, de pronto bajando la mirada tristemente, aunque sin soltarla- pero me temo que nada crece en el Inframundo, y tu amas demasiado las flores y las plantas. No hay nada de eso en el Inframundo, y creo que te pondrás muy triste-

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Aria, parpadeando sorprendida.

-Sí, el Inframundo es el mundo de la muerte- le dijo Minos- excepto un pequeño jardín en la segunda prisión, nada crece aquí, y…-

-No, no es eso, tonto- dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿es en serio que quieres que me quede contigo?-

-Más que nada en el mundo- dijo Minos, pero bajó la mirada también, tomando las manos de la chica y entrelazando los dedos con ella.

-Supongo… que podríamos hacer un jardín en el Inframundo- dijo Aria, pensativa- claro, si realmente quieres que me quede contigo. Y tendría que ver como ir a mis clases en la universidad, y…-

Minos estaba tan feliz porque Aria estaba considerando quedarse con él que la abrazó, alzándola levemente del suelo y dándole algunas vueltas. Ambos se echaron a reír, hasta que el espectro volvió a ponerla en el suelo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Minos, sin poder dejar de sonreír- soy un espectro, tengo mañas, soy imposiblemente desordenado y no hay poder humano que me levante antes de las ocho de la mañana. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a mi lugarteniente, Lune-

-Muy segura- sonrió Aria, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- si es que pueden soportar mi locura por las plantas y las flores-

-Seguro que también a la señora Perséfone le encantará la idea, Ari- le dijo Minos en voz baja, rozándole la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice en un gesto travieso- además, yo sería infinitamente feliz-

Aria lo miró con adoración, y volvió a lanzarse a abrazarlo. Minos fue atrapado desprevenido, y por el empujón ambos cayeron al suelo. Ambos rieron de nuevo, y la chica lo besó con cariño, cosa que no le molestó ni un poco al espectro.

-Ejem…- un ruido los interrumpió. Ambos levantaron la vista y miraron que los espectros de Minos, liderados por Lune, los estaban mirando, algunos con las cejas levantadas y otros aguantándose la risa, sobre todo por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba su capitán. Lune les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada más.

-Eh… creo que tenemos que reportarnos en Giudecca- dijo Minos, ruborizándose levemente, y ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarla.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Afrodita, Olimpo_

Athena jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Si bien no le quedaba la menor duda de que había hecho lo correcto con respecto a Deimos para proteger el mundo, sabía que Afrodita podía llegar a ser un poco aprensiva con sus hijos. La diosa de la sabiduría suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta.

-Pasen- Athena escuchó la voz de la diosa desde el interior.

Las habitaciones de Afrodita eran impresionantemente hermosas y excesivamente decoradas. La diosa parecía tener una extraña fijación con los colores rosa y blanco, pero todo a su alrededor era realmente exquisito. Athena sintió quizá un poco de envidia al ver la fabulosa habitación, aunque era un poco excesivo para su gusto. Se acercó a la diosa.

Afrodita estaba tumbada en uno de los numerosos divanes, cepillándose sus largos cabellos dorados. Athena no entendía su obsesión por peinarse: sus cabellos se veían más que perfectos. Inconscientemente Saori se repasó el cabello con sus dedos, como para no verse tan desordenada en comparación, fallando miserablemente.

-Athena, que agradable sorpresa- sonrió Afrodita al verla, irguiéndose sobre el diván- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

Athena volvió a jugar con sus dedos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo y cruzarse de brazos.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Saori- como ya sabes, hace como un año, la chica de uno de mis santos logró cerrar a Phobos-

El rostro de Afrodita se ensombreció un poco.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo ella- Phobos y Deimos se han comportado muy mal. Desde esa ocasión te dije que no tenía ningún inconveniente con que lo castigaras como creyeras conveniente-

-Hace un par de días también detuvieron a Deimos- continuó Athena de la misma manera.

-Y sostengo lo que dije en ese momento, Athena- dijo Afrodita- mis hijos se han comportado muy mal, y merecen ser castigados-

-Hablando de eso- continuó la diosa de la sabiduría- estaba pensado… pedirle a mi padre Zeus que se lleve a cabo un juicio, formalmente, para castigar a ambos por sus esfuerzos contra mí, contra Poseidón y contra Hades. También los dioses egipcios como Nancy… quiero decir, Hathor, quieren presentar sus quejas contra Deimos-

Afrodita no dijo nada. Apretó el labio levemente, y puso los pies en el suelo. Su rostro era imposible de descifrar, incluso para Athena. Finalmente, la diosa respiró hondo.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Afrodita- pero sé que tienes razón. Deberías hacerlo. Si llegas a convencer a Zeus de llevarlo a cabo, estaré de tu parte y no haré nada para proteger a mis hijos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo con que deben ser castigados para que desistan en sus esfuerzos contra ti y los otros dos-

Athena sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho, Afrodita- dijo Athena.

-No te preocupes mucho, pequeña- dijo Afrodita- sabía lo que hacía cuando me metí con Ares. Y hablando de él, es de él de quien te tienes que cuidar-

Athena hizo una mueca. Claro que sabía que, después de que Phobos y Deimos estuvieran fuera del camino, iba a ser Ares quien vengaría a sus hijos. Suspiró.

-Estaremos preparados- dijo Athena- gracias por todo, Afrodita-

Las diosas se despidieron, y Athena salió de las habitaciones de Afrodita, con toda la intención de regresar al mundo humano. Mientras caminaba por los jardines del Olimpo, se encontró con una escena que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

A unos pasos de donde se encontraba la diosa de la sabiduría, se encontraban los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa. Athena sonrió y se dispuso a acercarse a ellos para saludarlos, cuando notó algo extraño. Los gemelos estaban peleando. La diosa incluso parpadeó para aclarar su vista, para ver si no se había equivocado.

Apolo empuñaba su lira, y estaba cruzado de brazos, con una expresión entre molesta y triste. Hubo un momento incluso en el que el dios dejó caer la lira al suelo, haciendo un ruido extraño. Pero Artemisa era quien la sorprendió: la diosa de la luna estaba realmente furiosa, fuera de sí. Sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados y sus mejillas enrojecidas de enojo.

-Ya tengo una mejor idea de donde está- dijo Artemisa entre dientes- ¡no puedes esconderla para siempre, Apolo! Y cuando la encuentre…-

-Ya tuviste tu represalia con los culpables, hermana- dijo Apolo- ¿no puedes dejarla en paz?-

-¡No!- gritó Artemisa- eres un…- pero se interrumpió, al ver a Athena mirándolos. Los gemelos respiraron hondo para calmarse, e intentaron pretender que no estaba pasando nada.

Athena solo los saludó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de su cabeza, para después apresurarse a salir del Olimpo. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a los gemelos reiniciar su pelea y sus gritos. La diosa se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hades se irguió sobre el trono mientras miraba alternadamente a Minos y a Aria. El juez del Inframundo había ido a pedirle permiso de dejarla quedarse con él en el Inframundo, con una manera de entrar y salir de su reino en libertad para poder acudir a sus clases de maestría en la universidad. Una vez que él y Perséfone escucharon el relato sobre quien era Aria, todo lo que había pasado en Atenas y los planes que Minos y la chica tenían, la diosa de la primavera se puso de pie emocionada.

-Yo estoy a favor- dijo Perséfone, aplaudiendo un par de veces, emocionada, y se alejó del trono y bajó los escalones. Hizo que Aria se levantara y la abrazó, haciendo que la chica se enrojeciera- tienes que plantar un jardín aquí en Giudecca. Bueno, después de que pongas uno en Ptolomea, claro. ¡Me encanta la idea!- se volvió a Hades- le vas a dejar que Aria se quede, ¿verdad?-

Minos sonrió levemente. Hades jamás, jamás diría que no a su reina. Pero esperaba que el mismo dios entendiera lo importante que Aria era para él. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y no se dio cuenta como pasó.

-Está bien- dijo Hades- bienvenida al Inframundo, Aria-

-Gracias- sonrió la chica.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos, estaban los otros dos jueces, acompañados de Violate y de Victoria.

-Oye, Rada- dijo Victoria en voz baja- ¿quien es ella?-

-¿De dónde salió?- preguntó Violate, un poco más directamente, haciendo que Aiacos disfrazara su risa como una leve tos.

-Minos nos contó la historia más extraordinaria- dijo Aiacos, mirando de reojo a Minos, quien ayudaba a Aria a levantarse y la abrazaba con cariño. Violate también sonrió. Ambos estimaban mucho al espectro de Grifo, y estaban genuinamente felices de que estuviera feliz.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

Aioros estaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta. No le hacía nada de gracia que Sofi estuviera charlando con ese tipo, Lucca. Pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer: al contrario. Casi sentía lástima por el hermano de Aria. Casi.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ellos regresaron, Lucca y Sofi, seguidos de Aria y de Minos, éste último tirando de la oreja del italiano sin piedad, para total diversión de su chica.

-Aioros, Lucca tiene algo importante que decirte- dijo Sofi en un tono severo, y se volvió a el chico italiano, alzando las cejas y con sus manos en las caderas.

-Aioros... yo... lamento mucho los problemas ocasionados- dijo Lucca- lamento haberte mentido sobre mi relación con Sofi, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal...-

-¿Y qué más?- dijo Minos, tirándolo de la oreja de nuevo.

-A modo de disculpa, no hablaré ni molestaré a Sofi de aquí en delante- dijo Lucca, cabizbajo.

-¿Y qué otra cosa?- añadió el espectro de Grifo.

-Y yo iré personalmente a Italia a decirle a mi mamá que Aria se quedará con Minos en el Inframundo- terminó de decir el chico.

Aioros alzó las cejas ante esto último, sin entender.

-A mi madre no le va a gustar nada que me quede con Minos- dijo Aria, intentando en vano aguantarse la risa- le va a gritar y gritar por horas...-

-Casi quisiera ver eso- dijo Minos, pensativo, pero depsués se echó a reír- no, la verdad no-

Aioros sonrió, y extendió el brazo para abrazar a Sofi, mientras veían a Lucca salirse cabizbajo del Santuario, arrastrando los pies.

-Tal vez sentiría algo de pena por él... si no hubiera querido mantenerme alejado de mi chica- dijo Aioros en voz baja. Sofi sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado.

-No merece tu compasión- dijo Minos, borrando su sonrisa. No se le había olvidado que estuvo de acuerdo en que borraran la memoria de Aria, aunque eso la pusiera en peligro. Se merecía todos los regaños que su madre le iba a dar. Incluso, Minos se arrepentía de no haberle dado una patada en el trasero, pero creyó que ya sería demasiado.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, norte de Noruega_

 _Dos meses después_

-Minos, no veo nada- se quejó Aria, mientras caminaba tambaleándose en la nieve- es casi la media noche, llevo encima ocho capas de ropa para mantenerme cálida en este congelador, y no me dejas caminar…-

-Esa es la idea, que no veas nada- dijo Minos detrás de ella, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos y sonriendo ampliamente- son solo unos pasos más, lo prometo-

-Aish…- se quejó la chica, mientras caminaba, casi tropezando cada dos o tres pasos, para total y completa diversión del espectro. Éste la había convencido de ir con él a Noruega, porque tenía algo que mostrarle. A Minos le llenaba de nostalgia la noche despejada y cubierta de nieve, le recordaba la noche en la que casi había muerto.

-Espera aquí, no te muevas, ¡y no abras los ojos!- dijo Minos, deteniéndose. Aria gruñó e intentó cruzarse de brazos, cosa que no logró con todos los trapos que tenía puestos encima.

-¿No podíamos venir en julio o en agosto?- dijo Aria- para que no estuviera haciendo tanto frío-

-No, porque no podrías ver lo que quiero mostrarte- dijo Minos en un tono sabiondo- teníamos que esperar hasta Septiembre-

Aria sonrió, intrigada. ¡Ya quería saber de que se trataba? Con un suave gesto, sintió que Minos la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en el suelo, o mejor dicho, en algo acolchonado y cálido en el suelo. Podía percibir un cierto aroma a chocolate caliente, que hizo que sus tripas se retorcieran de hambre. Minos rió a unos centímetros de ella, y la abrazó.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo Minos.

Aria obedeció, y abrió los ojos. Casi abrió la boca también de asombro. El cielo nocturno estaba completamente coloreado por las hermosas auroras boreales, mucho más bellas que nunca, le parecían a Minos. Aria nunca las había visto en su vida, y se quedó sorprendida y emocionada al verlas.

-Mi… Minos, ¿qué es esto?- dijo ella.

-Son las luces del norte- dijo Minos, estrechándola contra sí mismo y pasándole una taza con chocolate caliente- auroras boreales. Son algo tan lindo… que quería compartir contigo-

Aria sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del espectro.

-Son hermosas, Minos- dijo Aria- gracias-

Minos la besó en la mejilla con cariño, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, para quedar tumbado sobre la manta que había colocado sobre la nieve. Aria dejó su taza de chocolate y se tumbó junto a él. El espectro sonrió ampliamente. Todo estaba perfecto.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. El próximo fic es de Camus x OC, y aún no está terminado, estoy en los capítulos finales, así que espérenlo próximamente. Les mando un gran abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
